Wheel of love,hate and revenge
by sam smarty
Summary: AU/ Robert lost the rebellion and Rhaegar is dead, Jon is targaryen, Rhaenys survived, ned gets angry too and a hopeless lover(spoiler), westros at war, everyone running over wheel of hate love and hate,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, major character- Arthur, viserys, Ned, Rhaenys, Jon, Daenerys.
1. Chapter 1

**_WHEEL OF LOVE, HATE, AND REVENGE_**

* * *

Chapter 1: What happened so far

* * *

Lands of Essos and Westeros divided by narrow sea both with different rules, tradition, leaders but all moving in the same wheel of love-hate and revenge.

Essos fractured into nine inordinate lands. Free cities, Kingdom of sarnor, Dothraki sea, Shivering sea, valyrian peninsula (once great Valyria now ruins and home of Stonemen's), Slaver's Bay and Ghiscar, Lhazar, Qarth, and land called eastern Essos all combine to form the pronounced continent of Essos.

Unlike Essos, Westeros has a single monarch, the king of all the named seven kingdoms along with its capital and iron islands. Each kingdom controlled by most influential Lords and those Lords are sworn to serve the king who sits on the Iron Throne.

North is controlled by House Stark, Riverlands by House Tully, Vale by House Arryn, Westerland by House Lannister, Stormlands by House Baratheon, Reach by House Tyrell and Dorne by House Martell. Likewise, Iron Island is held by House Greyjoy and finally crownland (Kings Landing) by the king of seven kingdoms.

Not long ago, all seven kingdoms were split. Each with their own kings but nearly 300 years ago came Aegon of House Targaryen from old Valyria with her two sister wives riding their dragons and conquered all seven kingdoms and became king of the Andals and The first man, Lord of seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. Proud king of Westerland, Reach and southern houses fought Aegon's dragons but lost, burnt to a crisp and in the end bent the knee. While southerners bent the knee after the death of thousands of their men, king in the North Torrhen Stark did it without any skin shed. And finally, a new blood ran in Westeros. A great dynasty came in reign that ruled for about three centuries with its fair share of wars and rebellions. Targaryen's wedded brothers and sisters for centuries to keep their bloodline pure. Some say it's the reason for their madness. However, as time passed dragons lost their glory. New hatchlings of dragons never grew bigger than cats, and King Aerys ll who got the name of the mad king only added fuel to fire.

Madking married his sister Rhaella, who gave him three children; Rhaegar, Viserys, and Daenerys. Rhaegar being eldest and heir married Elia Martell, sister to Lord Paramount of Dorne to consolidate both Houses. Elia bore two children, a daughter 'Rhaenys' and a son 'Aegon'. Rhaegar was loved by commoners and highborn alike, but everything got doomed the day Rhaegar's eyes met Lyanna Stark at the tourney of Harrenhal. A wild northern beauty, he fell in love with.  
After winning the tourney of Harrenhal, he declared her 'queen of beauty and love' instead of his wife Elia. Lyanna also fell in love with him. In meantime, Lyanna got betrothed to Robert Baratheon, Lord Paramount of Stormlands, and soon Robert too fell into the same abyss of love and obsession. However, before the wedding, Lyanna escaped with Rhaegar and went south. Angered by it, Robert convinced Rickard Stark that Rhaegar took her against her will.  
Angry Starks, to get justice, made the biggest mistake of their lives. Wolves walked into dragon's land, where Madking burned Brandon and Rickard Stark alive for treason against the realm.

Robert wanted Lyanna and didn't care if he has to decimate every single Targaryen. He raised his banners against the crown. North and vale as well joined Robert and raised their banners. Furthermore, to get the support of Riverlands Lord Eddard Stark married his brother's betrothed Catelyn Tully and finally, Riverlands also raised their banners along Starks and the biggest rebellion against the crown started, Armies of four kingdoms on March to kings' landing. Seeing a war coming to their doors Targaryen also raised their banners. Tyrell supported Targaryen and led seize on storm's end, Even Dorne supported crown despite being sour due to Rhaegar's transgression, but Lannister didn't choose sides and just watched as realm burned.  
In meantime, Lyanna got pregnant with Rhaegar's child. Soon Rhaegar left Lyanna at the tower of joy in Dorne with two of his best kingsguard; ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower for her safety and himself went to fight Robert. Rhaegar with his bannermen went discreetly to storm's end and seized storm's end. Both Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon were captured.

After seizing storm's end Rhaegar moved straight to face Robert, who at that time was approaching trident. Rhaegar demanded one on one combat with Robert so no one else would die in vacuous battle. He also tried to convince Lord Stark but Ned didn't believe him. Robert knew if that goes long his lies would be unveiled so Robert accepted Rhaegar's proposal and began the fiercest duel that ever took place, after six hours of fighting Rhaegar finally struck Robert down with his very hammer. However, rebellion came to an end when Lord Stark halted his forces after getting a raven from his sister that was delayed. Rhaegar was brutally injured. He was taken to Dragonstone. When maester Cressen saw his condition, he understood that there's nothing he could do to save him, but he tried his best to ease the pain.

* * *

 **hello guyz...this was first chapter...well this chapter was all about past events and story outline..hope u liked it leave reviews and i do not own any character all credits to George R.R martin**

 **cause i am hungry for reviews...(revised)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: last words_**

* * *

 ** _RECAP_**

* * *

' _after_ _six hours of fighting Rhaegar finally struck Robert down with his very hammer. However, rebellion came to an end when Lord Stark halted his forces after getting a raven from his sister that was delayed. Rhaegar was brutally injured. He was taken to Dragonstone. When maester Cressen saw his condition, he understood that there_ ' _s_ _nothing he could do to save him, but he tried his best to ease the pain_.'

* * *

 ** _"_** Ser- Oswell ** _"_** Rhaegar murmured, lying in his bed. He knew that he won't live long but He just wanted to see her, love of his life, ' _his_ _Lyanna_ ' and his children one last time. Maester Cressen turned to him, bowed and then walked out of the room.

Not long after, Ser Oswell entered the room "Your grace. ** _"_** There was a dampness in his eyes. He had looked after Rhaegar from the day he was born, but he couldn't protect him in a real battle. Even though he knew there's nothing he could have done, but still it didn't help his contrite conscience.

 ** _"_** I want to see Aegon and Rhaenys, ** _"_** Rhaegar asked followed by a groan. He could feel pain in his limbs, gut, head, his whole body and if Maester hadn't given him milk of the poppy. He's sure he would have died of pain.

 ** _"_** Princess Rhaenys and Prince Viserys have left kings landing and will be here soon your grace. ** _"_** He barely managed to say. He felt like something struck his throat on the inside. The only thing he knew was that he doesn't have the nerve to tell him the truth. Rhaegar simply nodded, without thinking much, merely waiting to see his children. ** _"_** Anything else, your grace ** _"_** Ser Oswell asked in a stiff tone which he was supposed to keep as kingsguard but at the end of the day he was also a man who loves and cares for others. When Rhaegar didn't say anything and closed his eyes, he took it as yes and left.

There was a tumult in the castle. Abruptly, the door opened, Rhaegar opened his eyes to find his best friend Arthur standing, he was holding something, But his nape aches too much to arch so he couldn't see what he was holding, but as he walked forward everything became more and more clear with a little gobbling sound of a babe.

Arthur walked to him but with an obscure stiffness in his eyes. He placed the child at his side. Rhaegar was faintly amused to see his son being so hushed while plainly gaping all around with his barely opened eyes. He wanted to hold his son. He tried lifting his left arm, but that was in vain. He tried lifting his other hand and sanguinely his right arm hadn't left him yet.

He looks at his child **_"_** He looks just like her ** _"_** he couldn't help but smile at his child with his heart full of love. ** _"_** He sure looks like his mother, but not stubborn like her at all, ** _"_** Arthur said with a faint smile, Abruptly Rhaegar's mind clicked **_"_** Lyanna, where is she? How is she doing ** _"_** he looks at his friend, waiting for an didn't reply, just lowered his head, not wanting to look into his eyes. He didn't know how to tell him about Lyanna and control his over heightened vehemences.

 ** _"_** Tell me where is she ** _"_** Rhaegar was getting restless, he just wanted to hear that 'she is fine' but right somewhere in his mind, he knew….Nevertheless, he put that thought aside. ' _maybe_ _she stayed in Dorne, well it_ ' _s_ _not good to travel soon after pregnancy_ '. His own mind fighting for just one assurance that she is fine. **_"_** Tell me ** _"_** Rhaegar shouted, tears coming down his face.

Finally, Arthur spoke churlishly **_"_** she is dead, she didn't survive the travail **_"_** Arthur didn't look in his eyes. He was trying his best not to scream, cry and kill. And the worst part of all of this was that it's not Rhaegar for whom he was melancholic instead, It was Rhaegar, whom he wanted to beat to a pulp. ' _It_ _was because of Rhaegar, she was at that despicable place. It was because of him, she is dead_ ' same introspections trotting through his mind. He doesn't know who is right or what is right anymore. He could only reminisce her last words but not her.

 ** _Flashback_** ** _(tower of joy, Dorne)_**

 ** _"_** You're going to be fine. You will be okay...u are okay **_"_** Arthur said looking at Lyanna lying in a pool of blood, barely retaining his stance as his knee wasn't helping him. He was trying hard not to look at the midwife or maid that would tell him otherwise, his knees hard on the ground beside the bed while holding her hand.

 ** _"_** Dayne I want to be brave, ** _"_** she says sobbing, tears all over her pale face. ** _"_** U are... shhh just breath. ** _"_** Arthur was just trying to disregard what he knows and what will happen. **_"_** No, I am not,….. I don't want to die **_"_** her voice shuddering at every single word. ** _"_** No, you are not going to die… water … water, bring her some water **_"_** he shouted, just trying to hold his tears at bay. He never wanted to see her like this.

 ** _"_** No,...Dayne ** _"_** she tightens her grip on his hand.

 ** _"_** you there, get a maester now ** _"_** Arthur shouts blindly just trying to deny the inevitable, but then, he hears her say, **_"_** Protect him, Dayne, please ** _"_** she winks to a maid standing aside table. She brings a baby boy to him. He had same grey stark eyes just like her. He takes him into his arms and then looks at her. She was smiling but he couldn't do that, ' _she_ _is dying. I wanted her to live her life, to enjoy do whatever she wants. I wanted to stay by her side as her Queensguard always protecting her but no, no, no, I was supposed to protect her, no it_ ' _s_ _not supposed to end like this_ ' _._

 ** _"_** Promise me, Dayne, ** _"_** she says, almost begging him, ** _"_** I promise I will,...I promise ** _"_** he looked into her eyes and made an oath,albeit he couldn't protect her _,_ but he will protect him _._ Suddenly, Lyanna pulls him close and whispers in his ear. **_"_** His name is Jon Targaryen ** _"_** and with these words, she gives her last breath.

He helds her head over his shoulder. Knowing she is gone, forever he finally whispers in her ear ** _"_** _I_ _love you_ ** _"_** with Tears coming down his eyes, unable to hold them anymore. He looked at the child in his arm who has started crying, making him wonder if he also sensed that his mother is no more.

 ** _Flashback_** ** _ends_**

Rhaegar was crying silently and looking at his son. ** _"_** She named him Jon Targaryen, ** _"_** Arthur says coldly, again not showing any emotion. **_"_** We fought for weeks over it. I wanted him to have a Targaryen name, but she wanted a northern one. Look like she finally did got what she wanted ** _"_** Rhaegar eyes still wet, reminiscing Lyanna and moments they spent together in Dorne.

Abruptly, Arthur said in loud grunt voice, ** _"_** Did you really think she got what she wanted? **_"_** giving Rhaegar death glares. Rhaegar looked at him, confused but Rhaegar could swear he saw pure anger in his eyes. **_"_** Do you really think she wanted war…. or death of her brother and father ** _"_** Arthur literally shouts at him. Rhaegar was surprised to see Arthur enraged and shouting for the first time in his life and to him, now.

 ** _"_** Do you think she wanted to leave her little child motherless **_"_** Arthur wasn't thinking before speaking it all just came out, 'He loved her, and she died in his arms. After getting a bit of his anger out, he just left the room, not wanting to look at him.

Rhaegar remained silent, still countering the shock. He has always been the calm one but never foolish. He understood everything, when he saw the hurt and anger on Arthur's face, Wondering 'Why he never saw it before' But then he just looked at his child and smiled with tears in his eyes.

 ** _"_** Brother ** _"_** Rhaegar heard a voice. The door opened, he saw his brother standing, with an anxious look on his face. However, Before he could reply, Viserys eyes were already at Jon, **_"_** Viserys, meet Prince Jon Targaryen, your nephew ** _"_** he said looking at his brother,

Viserys grinned at his brother, ** _"_** Are you sure… he doesn't look like you ** _"_** smiling, he moved forward and settled on edge of the bed looking at his stillborn nephew. ** _"_** But he is placid one just like me, ** _"_** Rhaegar said, with a smirk on his pale face. He looks at his brother **_"_** where is Rhaenys and Aegon, want to see them while I have time ** _"_**

Viserys couldn't answer, he didn't know, where to begin, his own heart was breaking in million right there. But he tried to gather up all his strength to tell him the truth ** _"_** when you were at Trident, Robert's assassins infiltrated the red keep and… ** _"_** Rhaegar looks at him in distress **_"_** and ** _"_**

 ** _"_** They murdered father, Elia, and- Aegon ** _"_**

 ** _"_** Noooooooo, it can't be **_"_** he screamed. His whole world was on the grave,'his Lyanna, his mother, Elia, Aegon,'

 ** _"_** Get a hold of yourself brother ** _"_** Viserys trying to solder his pain **_"_** least for Rhaenys **_"_** suddenly the door opened, and he saw Rhaenys running toward him **_"_** father, ** _"_** but he didn't know how to comfort his daughter when he himself is broken both in mind and body, but he tried to be strong for her. **_"_** Father, ** _"_** Rhaenys sat sobbingly next to him, ** _"_** shhhhhhh, everything will be alright, sweety, ** _"_** he said trying to console his daughter, he looks at her, Rhaenys took more of her mother in looks, dark hair and dark eyes but had light sunny skin tone just like him.

 ** _"_** They killed mother and Aeg ** _"_** she clutched his arm, tears flowing down her cheeks, Rhaegar also wanted to cry and scream, 'but I can't do that, I have to be strong…. for her'. He held her tight with his right hand, not wanting to let go. Viserys was looking at both of them, feeling guilty for not being able to save his family in the hour of need.

After few moments, Rhaegar finally turns at his stillborn boy and pulls Rhaenys in front of him **_"_** look here, meet Jon, your baby Brother ** _"_** he tells his daughter with a smile while swabbing her tears, ** _"_** My brother? ** _"_** she looks at her father perplexly, ** _"_** Yes, he is your brother just like Aegon ...and you have to take care of him as big sister should, ** _"_** Rhaegar couldn't help but smile when Rhaenys touched Jon's face and Jon giggled at her. Seeing Jon made her reminisce memories of Aegon, and the way Jon giggled at her, it was just like Aegon is smiling at her.

Suddenly with a bang, the door opened and Ser Arthur Dayne stepped inside ** _"_** your grace. Wet nurse is here for Prince Jon ** _"_** still not looking at Rhaegar, but this time it wasn't the anger it was guilt. He does blame him for Lyanna, but he was his best friend, and he loved him.

Rhaegar just nodded. Arthur took Jon in his arms and walked out without saying another word or even looking at him, just trying to get away from there as soon as possible.

Viserys also sensed some distress between two of them, but choose to remain silent. However, he was pulled out of her thoughts by Rhaegar. **_"_** Remember one thing, Jon is your brother, you have to take care of him and stand beside each other no matter what, always and forever, ** _"_** Rhaegar tells his daughter, looking into her face, with an expecting firm look. **_"_** so go check, see if Jon is properly taken care of ** _"_** he says, she looks at her father before giving him a warm hug. Not long after, Rhaenys gets of her father and walks out of the room possibly searching for Jon.

As Rhaenys walks out of room Rhaegar turns to Viserys, and asks him, **_"_** how's mother, is she fine ** _"_**  
 ** _"_** She couldn't make it through childbirth ** _"_** Viserys answered with heavy eyes, still remembering the last time he saw his , Rhaegar was out of his mind he didn't know what to feel anymore, his family has been distorted while he's still lying on his deathbed, but then suddenly he looks at Viserys **_"_** what about the child, ** _"_** Rhaegar was looking expectingly at Viserys.

 ** _"_** We have a baby sister now brother. Mother named her Daenerys ** _"_** finally Viserys said with a little smile on his lips. Rhaegar felt a relief in his heart knowing, at least his sister is fine.  
Viserys was looking at his brother's condition when he heard him say, **_"_** I won't live long ** _"_**  
Viserys gulped, but he knew it's true.

 ** _"_** After my death, Jon will be crowned as my last living son, you will have to take care of him as well as Rhaenys and Daenerys, protect them. Many will try to get the advantage of this rebellion but there shouldn't be another war ** _"_** he says looking at his brother, but he knew Viserys will do it without him asking.

Rhaegar points at the table, **_"_** Paper and ink on the table, write down what I say ** _"_**  
Viserys did as his brother asked, he picked paper and ink and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Rhaegar's word as he understood it's not facile for him to talk in this state.

 ** _"_** **In the name of Rhaegar of house Targaryen, first of his** –whatever fill the titles, I hereby command **Viserys of house Targaryen** -titles—titles—to Serve as **a lord regent and protector of the realm** upon my death, to rule in my stead until my son **Jon Targaryen** comes of age…. Give it over here ** _"_** he signals Viserys to give him the pen. He barely managed to sign the letter.

After signing the letter, he turns to Viserys once again. **_"_** upon my death, there will be chaos and seeing it as ladder many will try to grab power, but you shouldn't let that happen, help my son to become what he is meant to be, Brother ** _"_** he said knowing full well that he won't fail him.

 ** _"_** I will, brother, I will do everything in my power to honor you ** _"_** Viserys replied in a firm voice. 'He meant it. He will take care of everything'.

Rhaegar groans **_"_** I need something for pain, call the maester ** _"_** Viserys nods and leaves the chamber, a minute later maester Cressen comes inside and gives him milk of the poppy, And well it works, without knowing when he closes his eyes never to open again. He finds his eternal peace.

* * *

 _ **well guyz this was second chapter, well i myself always liked idea of Arthur loving lyanna , so made it happen , tell me in reviews if u like it...(revised)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: on way back home**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

'Rhaegar groaned _**"**_ I need something for pain, call the maester _ **"**_ Viserys nods and leaves the chamber, a minute later maester Cressen comes inside and gives him milk of the poppy, And well it works, without knowing when he closes his eyes never to open again. He finds his eternal peace.'

* * *

Rhaegar's death spread like wildfire throughout the castle. In Dragonstone, everyone was overdosed and sleep-deprived due to many reasons, but the most paramount reason was to escort crowned king safely to the king's landing, that did sound cliché, as most of them don't even know who their new king is. Only a few knew about Jon and even fewer have seen him.

Dragonstone, the foremost Targaryen stronghold in westros where Aegon landed with his dragons and his considerably small household. When doom came for old Valyria, he mourned for days after the demise of his home. He looked east, a place he once called home, but now only ruins, ashes but when he saw west,he saw golden fields of reach, gold shiting Westerland and over all this, he saw a future, future for his house as greatest and there began his conquest, which led to the greatest empire in the history, present, and maybe future.

Viserys stood in the center of throne room staring at the first throne led by his family, maybe not as intimidating as Iron throne but glorious nonetheless. The castle itself forged with the help of dragons, something to be beholden. Black walls made up of stones with Dragonglass molded with dragon fire. True beauty, but now they lost the very thing that kept them at the top, their dragon. Without them, they weren't extraordinary they were more or less the same. Now they have to play this game and there's no going back because, in this game, its either win or die.

"My lord, as you expected our ships were attacked by pirates at blackwater bay... According to scouts report rook's rest is safe to dock, completely secured. Also, other preparations are complete **"** Ser Delen Bogg reported sternly (Ser Delen Bogg, sworn sword of lord Viserys, elite archer and one of the best swordsman in westros). **"** That's good but we still have to escort Jon to kings landing safely **"** he turns to face a tall man with a clean shaved, pale face, standing in black Armour with the sigil of house Bogg (crossbow on night sky) along with a long broadsword tied around his hips. He was one of his few trusted men in westros.

Ser Delen nodded **"** everything is arranged according to Ser Arthur's instruction. We can set sail in an hour my lord **"** Delen reported keeping his solemn face. He swore his life to Prince Viserys to be his shield, as his house to House Targaryen. For last 150 years, House Bogg stood loyal to the crown, even in the worst shades, and he will do the same. **"** Recheck the route, set scout and look out for any suspicious person, if you find any throw him in dungeons, no one should know about Jon until we reach red keep **"** Viserys had a deep frown while talking to him, Delen understood very well that Viserys was stressed as hard as he was depressed. Losing his whole family in an instant is not something to cope with easily and being only remained responsible person of his house doesn't help his case, so he silently nodded and left.

Viserys walked through the hall crossing stairs on the right, straight to Jon's chamber. When he entered Jon and Rhaenys were asleep, Rhaenys snuggled to Jon, a smile crept over his face, his eyes wandered to see Ser Arthur Dayne standing near the window, as expected, guarding over the future of westros. **"** At least they are getting some rest **"** Viserys smiled at Ser Arthur.  
Arthur's Words also came out as air **"** yeah, seeing them at least gives us a hope that, in this shit world, there is something to live for. -my lord **"** Arthur looked at Viserys apologetically, but Viserys continued to look at his niece and nephew. Viserys, his brother Rhaegar and Dayne all three of them, spent the better half of their lives together. He just don't care about damn titles and lordships at a point.

"Didn't know you are that good with babies Dayne, really good job **"** he looks toward Arthur almost seemingly impressed. **"** No I am not, god bless Princess Rhaenys, my lord **"** Arthur genuinely meant those words 'otherwise I would have jumped out of this very window 'he thought in his mind, at first he didn't get what to do. Jon was crying, and he could swear on old god and new at that moment. He was that frustrated… he would have really jumped out of the window. However, Rhaenys came as his savior, and surprisingly she handled Jon better than he could ever hope for, even better than the wet nurse he presumed. And that time, He hailed on the name of all gods for this help.

"Everything is prepared. Course is safe. We will set sail in an hour. also, Raven had been sent to house Velaryon and house Sunglass to keep their fleets at patrol in the blackwater bay... That will be a good diversion ….. And moreover, as you predicted our decoy ship is at the bottom of backwater sea, let's hope we can make it back to kings landing in one piece **"** Viserys was stressed, the only thing running through his mind was that he couldn't fail his family at this moment. **"** That was expected my lord, considering the number of allies of our great late king, **"** Arthur said in a steady voice, prepared to get some harsh words. **"** No need to flatter I do acknowledge, how my father earned the name of the mad king. It's his doing that we are fighting this war **"** viserys looked toward Arthur.

"Don't forget Rhaegar's **"** Arthur couldn't stop his words. Viserys was a little bit surprised to hear Arthur throwing up against Rhaegar. They were best of friends. He was like a brother to Rhaegar sometimes even more than him. **"** Rhaegar did things the wrong way, but it was father who burned lord paramount of the north and his heir and even asked Lord Arryn to present Ned Stark's head….. I hope you'll agree on that **"** Viserys said pointing at Arthur. **"** very well, my lord **"** Arthur silenced himself not wanting to say more, just kept his mouth shut **"** I will get her up, but for Jon its good that he remains asleep during travel **"**. Viserys just nodded and left the rooms but not without giving his niece and nephew a sweet glance.

As Viserys left Arthur silently walked to the side of the bed and veered Rhaenys shoulder to wake her up **"** wake up princess, it's time to get up **"** Arthur said in his usual calm voice. **"** Uhmmmn not now, mother **"** Rhaenys murmured in sleep. At that moment his heart ached for two kids next to him both without their mother and father in this world and for the worst with a Targaryen name. Arthur shook her again, but this time, Rhaenys opened her eyes but suddenly tears started to bulge up in her eyes as remembering her mother, brother, and father. But then she looked at Arthur, wiping up her face. She remembered her father's last words to her 'Remember one thing. Jon is your brother, you have to take care of him, stand beside each other no matter what, always and forever', and she's going to do that.

Dayne looked at her and just couldn't help but admire her strength. **"** Get ready princess, we will be leaving for kings landing in less than an hour, get cleaned and dress up **"**. Rhaenys looked at his brother, sleeping, Small eyes, few black hairs on head, she remembered Aegon when he was born, she was very excited to have a baby brother, again tears starting to come up with all those memories, but she shook all those thoughts away, **"** I'll be back, little brother **"** she whispered to Jon and then got up from bed and walked out of room.

An hour later, Viserys was looking at the huge gates of Dragonstone, coupled with the massive dragon skulls, 'glorious' he thought, when he heard someone. **"** My lord, Princess Rhaenys have been escorted to ship. We are ready to set sail **"** a guard under the charge of Ser Delen said,

Viserys nodded and started walking toward landing crafts. As he boarded the ship. He went straight to captain's cabin. The cabin wasn't very big or luxurious, to avoid any suspicions they were sailing on a merchant ship rather than a warship. There were six people standing over the table, as he entered, he saw Ser Delen, Ser Davos Seaworth (captain of the ship also a former Knight), Ser Malcolm Branfield, (sole survivor of house Branfield), Ser Willem Darry, Ser Oswell, and Ser Arthur Dayne of kingsguard. Everyone bowed to him, but instead, he turned to Arthur.  
 **"** Who is with Jon right now, **"**

"Rhaenys and wet nurse are with him. I also garrisoned Ser Larry Dayne outside their cabin, my lord **"** Arthur assured Viserys, knowing the threat over their heads. Viserys just nodded and finally turned his attention to others in the cabin, Viserys could sense all of them were tense. He didn't want any problem at this point, but he still asked. **"** Is there a matter **"** Viserys gave a look to each one inside cabin. **"** My lord, scouts have reported that some Baratheon bannermen are now at rook's rest, so words might get out, and we can't take any risks **"** Ser Delen informed in a tensed mood. Viserys remained silent. He was cursing their luck, as for why in the hell, those stags have to there of all places.

Everyone was looking at the Viserys, waiting for something, but it's Ser Arthur, who broke the dead silence. **"** How many of them are there **"** looking at Ser Delen, **"** If scouts to be trusted, about 35 but there could be more **"** Delen was looking at Arthur with somewhat of a contrite face. Arthur stood silent, thinking for a way out. **"** Blackwater bay is out of question, rook's rest is an only possible route to king landing, **"** Ser Oswell said in a rather stern voice. **"** Well that so true of you Ser Oswell, I hope you do have a plan then **"** Willem glared at Oswell with a sarcastic smile  
 **"** Don't you dare use that tone with me, boy **"** Oswell replied with irritation all over his face.  
 **"** Or what if I do, old man **"** Darry was standing inch farther from Oswell looking with a penetrative glare. Both men eye to eye with each other.

"Stop this madness **"** Viserys shouted. One could swear Targaryen do have dragon's fire in blood. Both kingsguard nodded at each other and turned to Viserys. **"** I apologize, my lord, **"** both knights bowed but Viserys was still fuming with anger he didn't know what to do, whole westros is in chaos. His family is dead. He has two kids, no three to take care of and now of all his two kings guards are at each other's throat.

Once Again, silence is broken by none other than the sword of morning, Ser Arthur Dayne. **"** I have a plan **"** as soon as words were out everyone was looking at Arthur hoping for a way out of this hell of a problem. **"** Waiting for what, fucking tell what you have in mind **"** Viserys shouted, Arthur just nodded, **"** Ship will stay a league away, landing craft will take us to shore discreetly, and **"** he took a pause **"** And, **"** Ser Delen asked knowing fully well that, something crazy is coming up **"** And we are gonna slay each one of them, **"** Arthur said it like a jest. Others were just taking in the things he said,

"There are more than 35, too many men will attract attention. I think you know that **"** Viserys knew that his men can take care of a stag flock easily, but a large party will raise suspicion. **"** We don't need many. It would be a shame if 3 kingsguard can't take care of few hundred men by themselves **"** Arthur said with a stern look, almost challenging everyone else in the cabin. After few minutes of discussion, things were finalized, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Darry will land on the shore, and they will do what they were meant to do, as clear as 'Stark' words.

In an hour, ship settled a league away from rook's rest. All three kings' guards were disguised as drunk sellswords. They took landing craft and landed on shore in half an hour. Rook's rest as one of the major harbors in westros, built to dock even warships in time of needs, sailors, merchants could be seen all around. Three of them got split in different directions and started searching for their prey.

Ser Oswell was still fuming. He swore, 'he will show that young fool what an old man can do'. He just wanted to slice those stags with his sword, and finally, he found his prey as those fools were still wearing their sigil scripted armor. He followed him as to his camp, finally, he saw their camp, still flying stag banner, which he couldn't understand why, suddenly, he heard a scream. He ran with his unsheathed sword to see what happened but what he saw, was the last thing he wanted or expected. He felt like someone had thrown ice water on him. All stags lying across, bloodied, head of the man he followed at his feet and Arthur standing right in his front but more than that Willem right behind him cleaning his sword while smiling at him, mocking him.

Looking at Oswell like that was the best thing Willem could ever hope for. However, more than that he couldn't forget what happened a few moments ago.

 **Flashback (Baratheon bannermen camp)**

He was looking at the camp from shadows, better say scouting, when he sensed someone coming behind him. He unsheathed his blade in less than a second and pointed to the man behind him, but as soon as their eyes met he just lowered his sword and went back to his task. **"** I think we shouldn't give them time to prepare. Many of them are unarmed **"** he said without looking at Arthur. But Arthur silently walked in front of the camp, unsheathed his swords, readied his stance. Arthur's face was covered. He used two swords, a rare talent to be found, seeing him all stags got agitated. **"** Something never changes **"** Willem growled under his breath, but he too followed Arthur. He should have known honorable Ser Arthur Dayne would never attack an unarmed man on his back. He also took a stance right beside Arthur.

"Get out of here if you don't want to die **"** one of the men shouted at Arthur as he came forward with sword in his hand. **"** I wish you good fortune in wars to come, Ser **"** Arthur summoned his honorable words as always, **"** Well that's good of you but we just came from war, not looking for another, just fuck off **"** men laughed at Arthur

Arthur smirked **"** Well then sorry to tell, now it begins **"** Arthur kicked man's leg, he dropped to his knees, next single swing of Arthur's sword, and man's head rolled to his other mates, seeing this other also took their weapons and finally got offensive, Willem entered the fight as well. Swiftly Arthur took care of 3 coming from left, swinging his one sword down to leg after the block while his right-hand sword at neck of other, Willem shoved his long swords in the heart of one of the men and subsequently slashed the chest of one behind him, Willem had his hand full, yet couldn't help but get captivated seeing the legendary sword of morning, moving like wind, so efficiently that it was a scene to behold.

Arthur could swear he didn't like the balance of those swords. He left his sword on the ship to avoid getting secerned. Dawn was forged from a fallen star, pale as milk glass, and sharp enough to match even valyrian steel but easily placeable. Arthur moved swiftly cutting down stags one after another, he was even impressed by one of the men as he had lowered his sword range to avoid Arthur's hit and counteract it but that still wasn't enough to take the sword of morning. In about few minutes, the whole camp was piled up with the bodies. The only living man was at his feet begging for his life. And when he asked a scared little man, how many more are there, he didn't think he lied with a sword at his throat.

Willem was looking at Arthur with admiration. He never saw someone move or swing sword like that, it was completely like he was not even human, his speed was something else. But anyway There was one last stag, who was out for some errand, so they have to wait for a little.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

 **"** Hello, Ser Oswell it is good to tell. Our work is done **"** smiling right at Oswell. **"** Next time kid, **"** Oswell said turning red, Darry gave him a thumb up. Oswell just turned to Arthur **"** we should go back, seems like work here is done. **"** Arthur nodded and three of them walked out of camp.

 _ **Back in ship**_

All 3 kingsguard entered the cabin, though Viserys didn't need to hear it to know that work is done. **"** All of our 'maybe' future issues are taken care of, my lord **"** a heavy victory smile on Willem's face. **"** We are safe to dock, my lord...carriage and horses are already waiting for us. Ser Davos can set sail to harbor **"** Arthur said plainly. Davos looked at Viserys and with Viserys sign he took his leave.

After discussing the matters at hand Arthur also took his leave, he wanted to check on Jon, last time he saw him on Dragonstone before setting sails, he went straight towards Rhaenys cabin, where he saw his cousin, Larry, guarding the cabin. He smiled at him and walked inside of the cabin. Wet-nurse was nursing Jon at that time and Rhaenys was looking at a paper, map maybe but not sure. He walked to her. He wanted to make sure if she is ok, **"** What are you looking at princess? **"** Arthur asked her. **"** It's a map of westros. I found it on the rack **"** she looked up from map to Arthur **"** Is it true that half of the kingdoms want us dead **"** she asked with somewhat of a plane look.

"Yes, it is true princess, **"** Arthur replied without losing his straight face. **"** But why **"** she wanted to know why those people killed her mother and brother. **"** Because decisions of Monarch are final but not always right, you'll know everything soon enough, and then it'll be up to you, how your decisions affect others **"** Arthur won't tell her lies, she has to understand it if she has to survive.

Rhaenys nodded as Arthur stood up and walked toward wet nurse, Jon was looking at him. He giggled. He could swear he has same spark in his eyes as his mother. After looking at him for few moments, he walked out of the cabin. Remembering Lyanna bring sadness but those memories of Lyanna were his best. He was glad that he met her. He wish to honor her memory and fulfill his promise to her.

 _ **At rook's rest**_  
All of them were dressed as merchants. Once they docked, the carriage and horses were waiting for them, without wasting time they marched toward Duskendale. It was half a day March to Duskendale if weathers remain pleasant they will reach there at dusk. In front was Viserys with Ser Delen and two of his men, then there was the carriage with Princess Rhaenys and Jon along with wetnurse, guarded by Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur both riding alongside the carriage. Ser Willem Darry, Ser Larry Dayne and Ser Malcolm Branfield with two other men were riding just behind the carriage.

Other were following them discretely, while some are sent ahead for scouting, as it would attract attention if people see the large party. They had total 25 men, 10 men with them and other 15 scattered and disguised. The road was rather smooth, the only problem were kids, or else they could have gone faster. Jon cried quite a lot throughout the ride that was unlike him but eventually cried himself to sleep, everyone had a good laugh at that. They reached Duskendale at dark, they rented an inn to spend the night. For Arthur, night remained same, but other got some good sleep. At first light in morning they rode for Stokeworth then to old stone and then finally to Hayford through Rosby Bridge, they reached Hayford four hours before sunset and then rode straight for King's landing. Finally, they reached Iron Gate of king's landing.

Iron Gate was one of the seven city gates of king's landing, it's on the northeast wall of the city. Gold cloaks were at the gate, keeping a check. Viserys had ordered to close all gates before leaving as Daenerys remained at king's landing, Queen Rhaella was breathing when Viserys set sail to Dragonstone. He only got the news at Dragonstone. Viserys wanted to see his sister. All of them were standing in front of huge Iron Gate, Gold cloaks guarding the gates from the moat over the high walls. Viserys stepped forward revealing his face **"** open the gate **"** he commanded, **"** I don't take orders from you go away, the city is closed, **"** gold cloak smirked at Viserys. **"** Mind your tongue you stand in presence of Viserys of house Targaryen, open the gates **"** Delen gave him a fierce loud, seems like the guard was rather a new recruit, but thanks to seven his senior came up, obviously by hearing all the commotion that was going on, **"** open the gate you damn fools **"** he shouted at his recruits. But finally The mighty gate opened and standing in front were Gold Cloaks. **"** Apologies my lord, I didn't recognize u **"** he was on his knees, begging. **"** There is nothing to forgive, you did your duty….rise, **"** Viserys complimented and then without wasting a moment rode towards the Red Keep.

* * *

 **well here's new chapter, hope u will like, looking for some constructive criticism...**

 **reviews...(revised)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: coronation**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

'But finally, the mighty gate opened and standing in front were Gold Cloaks. **"** Apologies my Lord, I didn't recognize u **"** he was on his knees, begging. **"** There is nothing to forgive, you did your duty….rise **"** Viserys complimented and then without wasting a moment rode towards the Red Keep.'

* * *

Aegon 'the conqueror' built his castle of red rock to remind people of the fire. He roasted his enemies in, so whenever King's Landing looked upon, they'd see the price of defiance. An administrative center of westros, the seat of the king of the Andals and the first men. The great hall of the red keep, a massive room that hosted the infamous Iron Throne. The king holds court and receives petitioners within the great hall; it also holds special ceremonies occasionally.

Viserys walked the great hall briskly, just to come across a bald man with a knowing grin that irritated him the most. He didn't have time for useless farce, **"** Welcome my Lords, I hope your journey was pleasant **"** smiling and bowing to Viserys, as his job demands, to please the Royals. **"** Let's finish with your flattery later, I will see everyone in an hour in the small council chamber, **"** Viserys said bluntly not wanting to waste the time, he walked towards the Maegor's Holdfast. However, over everything else, Varys was quite intrigued to see that Targaryen still hadn't lost his nerves, but again he has dragon's blood, so it was well expected.

Maegor's holdfast was the stout tower in the center of the Red Keep, named after King Maegor Targaryen, who built the Keep. It also serves as a redoubt in case the city is attacked. The royal apartments are located in Maegor's Holdfast. Viserys moved swiftly wanting to see his sister. He wasn't an emotional, sentimental fool but lately aches in his heart, screams in his mind proving him otherwise. Even when he was a child, he did what he wanted, never to care about others just getting what he wanted, but now he understood well that was just another charade. Life taught him this lesson when even his mother couldn't. He still had to see his mother.

He entered his mother's chamber. Inside were two maids, guessing from the array one of them was to be a wet nurse. As maid and wet nurse acknowledged his presence, they bowed and stood in the corner. He walked to his baby sister's crib with a pain in his heart but as his eyes got the sight of her, a girl with silver hairs and beautiful violet eyes, he felt a twitch, somehow he felt a relieve. Arthur's words rang through his mind 'seeing them at least gives us hope that, in this shitty world, there is something to live for'. He stepped forward to pick her up in his arms and to his surprise, she didn't resist rather kept staring at him, He himself never considered the influx of sentiment that ran through his head from the sight of the child in his arms, his sister, his family. He kept staring at her innocent face. He kissed her forehead and placed her back in her crib. He still had things to handle. He has to make this place safe for his family.

 **"** Take care of her, everything should be well checked. Her safety is priority and if any of you failed to do so, I will have your heads on a spike **"** Viserys threatened, knowing well that it's rude, but he believed fear makes a person more obedient and dutiful. They just nodded in fear, what else could they possibly do, so he left the room and went straight for his chamber, he needed a good bath to clear his head.

At the same time, Arthur was with Rhaenys and Jon. He ordered a servant **"** get a room clean and ready in Maegor's holdfast **"** servant nodded and left. **"** Jon can stay in my room, uncle Dayne. He shouldn't stay alone **"** Rhaenys pleaded Arthur. She wanted to take care of him by herself as her father would have wanted her to, but more than that she didn't want to be alone, with Jon, she didn't feel scared. **"** But my princess, you know how much babies cry. You also need a good sleep and rest **"** Arthur said looking at Rhaenys, **"** I don't mind, also Jon is quite one. He doesn't cry all the time, and I can handle him **"** Rhaenys replied Arthur, looking with big cat eyes to which she knew no one could refuse. **"** Ok, but I am warning you, princess. Small Kids aren't easily handled **"** he finally gave up, and for that, she gave him a smile from ear to ear, but he was glad that Jon has someone who cares for him. He knew how much she misses her mother and brother, and that was the reason for her instant liking towards Jon.

They headed for Rhaenys room. As they entered, view came in sight, huge room, well accessorized, with a big bed, also a small crib. The wet nurse was holding Jon. She walked toward the crib and placed him in it, well it was a happy hour as Jon was asleep. He turned to Rhaenys, **"** Since Jon is napping, you should get some rest princess, **"** he said rather plainly. He had seen her dozing off on their way to the capital, so he knew, she's tired. Rhaenys also nodded, feeling a need for good sleep. Arthur stood still for a moment and then walked toward the door.  
As he stepped outside, he saw his brother, he had asked him to be on night guard, surely he doesn't trust many people, assassins had infiltrated before, and they might do it again. **"** Leaving them in your care, brother **"** even though he never had much time with his brother, he loves him no less, and he trusts him with his back. He was a skilled fighter and strong-willed knight. **"** Don't worry, I'll protect them with my life **"** Larry replied in his firm voice. He admired his brother all his life, and even though he was far from Arthur, he still hopes to become his equal, at least wish for his respect. After that, Arthur walked toward his chamber, he also needed some clean-up.

At the city, Gold cloaks were on tight watch. They failed once, and that led to the murder of nearly entire royal family along with their king. Commander of the city Watch Janos Slynt already understood his position, completely fucked, just wishing to keep his head somehow. He had never been a man of will but rather words and now since Viserys was back he knew judgment will come for him soon enough. He wanted to run, but he knew if he presents his case, he might just save his head, instead if he tries to run, he was done for. So now all he could do was wait and pray.

After a good bath, Viserys went straight to sept of Baelor. It was the greatest sept in westros. Made by Baelor the blessed. It was also named after him. Dead remains of king's and royal family are also placed in crypts below. As Viserys entered, he went straight for crypts, to one named after his mother, Queen Rhaella Targaryen, his eyes were full of tears, he wished she could have been here. He remembered all those times, his mother would ask him to spend time with his family, but he never paid attention to anything but his selfish desires. But now he's here weeping at his mother's grave, remembering the thing he had lost forever, and the things he could get back.

Arthur was standing outside the small council chamber. He was still wondering why Viserys ordered him to be here. other small council members were already inside, suddenly he heard harsh footsteps, and Viserys came in view followed by ser Delen. Ser Delen stood on his side as to guard the chamber. However, to his surprise, Viserys turned his head giving him an annoying glare **"** what the hell Dayne. I want you inside. **"** Arthur suddenly jerked his head and walked inside the chamber.

As they entered, as usual, small council members stood up to greet Viserys. The small council had grown rather smaller. There were three men, first one, great grand maester Pycelle, whom Viserys never liked a bit, second was master of coin, Lord petyr Baelish, a man of wits and last the spider, master of Whisperers Lord Varys. He never actually understood this man, but he admits no one has contacts and scouts in westros better than him. Without wasting a second he walked straight toward the high table. Others also took their seats, except Arthur, who was still standing possibly confused, **"** take a seat ser Arthur we have a lot to discuss **"** Viserys signaled him. Arthur took a chair opposite to Lord Petyr Baelish and grand maester pycelle, on his right was Lord Varys and on left was Viserys.

"So what do we have in our hands, **"** Viserys asked looking at fellow men on the table. He wanted to dismantle each one of them, but he needed them at least for quite some time. As always, Lord Varys broke his honey dipped words, **"** my Lord Common people are scared. King's death had made them even more distressed, even though Robert Baratheon is death but still, the realm is in chaos, they need their king. **"** Varys as always smiling with an irritating grin. Whatever others might think about him, but he knew he works for the realm and for now realm need a stability. **"** Well Lord Varys speaks the truth. Realm needs its king. It will be better as soon your crowning is made official **"** petyr Baelish spoke with his firm confident tone as always. Viserys looked at him. He knew it's foolish to believe that Baelish really doesn't know about Jon. but as always looking for a way to the top. Viserys felt Arthur's eyes on him, and he knew what he was thinking.

"Coronation will be held on fortnight, send ravens to high Lords to come to the capital and swear fealty, Arrangement of this coronation is on you Lord Baelish, I hope you won't mind it, **"** Viserys said more in commanding tone than asking. **"** It'll be my pleasure, my Lord **"** Baelish replied, **"** Now do we have information about my father's assailant **"** Viserys stared toward Varys, he needed to find those who wronged his family, and Varys was the best man for the job. **"** We can't say anything for sure my Lord, but Lannister might have something in this, ser Gregor clegane was claimed to be seen in the city that day, but without any proof, everything is futile, **"** Varys said with a calm steady voice looking toward Viserys. Varys still wasn't sure of Viserys motives, but he was sure of Lannister's.

"Lannisters, as always, I need proof, and prey tells me your little birds might do something about that **"** Viserys glared at Varys, fuming with anger. Lannisters had always been like this planning and plotting, but if they have done it this time, Lannister will know, Targaryen also pays their debts with fire and blood. He met Tywin Lannister once before, and although he knew, he couldn't be trusted, but still, he never imagined he'd go this far and try to assassinate whole royal family. He swore, that Tywin would pay if he had the slightest hand in the murder of his father, sister, and nephew.

Varys just bowed with a creepy smile. Suddenly, Arthur spoke, **"** what news do we have from other kingdoms **"** question directed to petyr and Varys. Baelish didn't have anything personal against Arthur, but he knew how close and loyal Arthur was to the Targaryen. And him sitting next to them in small council meeting was definitely not a good omen. Already Varys was a hard one to cross and now Arthur. He knew too well; Arthur is no fool to start with. So it's better to be on his good side rather than on his blade. **"** Well Lord, Eddard Stark, Hoster Tully, and Jon arryn had marched back to their lands with their men. So three kingdoms are stabilized. Tyrell's army is holding storm's end, so in turn holds stormland with Renly and Stannis Baratheon as captive, Dorne is as always quiet, but Lannisters are too quiet. They were the only one who didn't choose sides in war **"**

 **"** My little birds tell me that Lord Tywin sent his envoy to Lord Mace Tyrell **"** Varys turned to Viserys. **"** U think Lannisters are plotting with Tyrell's that is highly unlikely, Tyrells supported the crown throughout the war, and they are no fools to support lannisters against us when we have won the rebellion, **"** Viserys replied Varys. He knew Tyrells are ambitious too, but still, they would be a fool to stand against them after supporting the crown throughout the rebellion. **"** Of course my Lord, I just tell what my little birds inform me, **"** Varys said apologetically. He tried to hint a possibility but for a matter of being a fool, he couldn't tell which one.

Arthur thought the same thing. Lannisters may always pay their debts, but they are most untrustworthy in all of the westros. Lannisters alone are no threats and if anything to happen, north supposedly would come up for Jon, as Dorne for Rhaenys. However, kings landing only have 2000 Goldcloaks for defense, which was enough in normal times and current situation was anything but normal. They cannot take the risk. **"** We need to increase our defenses. It will be good if we ask our bannermen to supply reinforcement for coronation **"** Arthur looked at Viserys, trying to make him see his point. **"** Yes, that should be done send ravens to Lords of Crownland to send reinforcements, before fortnight **"** Viserys commanded grand maester pycelle. **"** As my Lord commands **"** pycelle words trembling as always. Viserys knew the first thing he was going to do after coronation was to get small council rid of him. But For now, things were settled, he stood up and gave a look to each present there. **"** And also get Renly and Stannis Baratheon to king's landing. They will be judged accordingly for treason... I think that's all **"** after saying his part, he walked out of the chamber.

Other also started to walk out, Arthur was also on his way when Varys confronted him with his ever-smiling face **"** I hope your journey was pleasant. I heard rook's rest is a peaceful place **"** Varys said ironically. **"** I don't have time for your games Lord Varys if there is nothing more, I'd better leave **"** Arthur gave him an irritated glare. **"** I am sorry if I offended you ser, I am only concerned for future of realm. King must be protected. **"** Varys said **"** thanks for giving me your precious time **"** and then walked out. Arthur stood there for a minute taking in whatever spider just said to him, he really never understood the man but his words were typically measured. Finally, he also walked out in his confused state of mind.

 **Three** **days** **before** **coronation**  
City still hadn't recovered from last war, people were still scared, and no one blames them, though things might seem peaceful, but realm was still on the brink of war, nobody knows what goes inside the mind of Tywin Lannister, Dorne doesn't seem to show any response, though Baratheons are under lease still stormlanders are threat, true peace was far to be achieved. Thoughts were running through Viserys head while looking at his city, standing at the window of his room. He makes his way out of his room to the throne room.

Coronation ceremony would be at the great hall. As he walked into the throne room, he came across Lord Petyr Baelish. **"** Hope you had good sleep, my Lords …..as your coronation is in three days **"** petyr continued, playing with words. Viserys was bored with all the charade running around him. **"** Let's not pretend you don't know about my nephew, **"** Viserys eyes met Petyr's **"** Yes I know but realm needs its king, not a toddler. And that child is a bastard and according to the law, you are heir to the iron throne **"** petyr said with a large grin on his face as trying to persuade him. And his words did made some impact in Viserys's mind, Viserys thought about for few moments **"** And what about Starks, Tullys, and Arryns **"** Viserys gave him a curious look. **"** As long as lyanna Stark's son remains in king's landing, north will remain silent, as I am sure Ned Stark would want nothing more than the safety of his nephew, so no need to worry about it, the thing is the realm needs its king. It's true king **"** petyr said firmly looking towards Viserys, everyone wants power. petyr knew this better than anyone, and he did it. He needed Viserys to be crowned. He believed that 'chaos is a ladder'. And he was up for it.

"your words intrigue me Lord Baelish, **"** Viserys said smiling at Petyr, petyr was also smiling. Whole day petyr's words keep ringing inside his head like bells of Sept 'as long as lyanna stark's son remains in king's landing, north will remain silent, as I am sure Ned Stark would want nothing more than the safety of his nephew' he thought why he never saw it like this. He never thought petyr Baelish would ever come in handy, but he was after all of some use.

Arthur was still inside Rhaenys room along with kids. He didn't know how he became a babysitter. He was the bloody kingsguard, but still seeing them make him lively, and It was good that Rhaenys has taken a liking to Daenerys too just like she did for Jon. She has an uncanny habit of continuously talking Jon and Daenerys, and to his surprise, while she talks, they just keep staring at her inaudibly like they are really getting what she's babbling about.

"It's time to sleep, princess. The coronation ceremony is near, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day **"** he said to Rhaenys whom he knew don't wanna to sleep. Rhaenys still wanted to protest, but then she saw Jon asleep, and Daenerys too looking tired, so she gave up and got under the duvet and snuggled next to Jon. Arthur just smiled while handling lamp. For last few days, he stayed inside Rhaenys room at night to watch over them, as now city was crowded so the chance of breach was more than ever. Furthermore, Varys words were like nails on chalkboards that kept banging in his mind repeatedly.  
Next morning, the weather was bright and warm, city filled with people coming from different kingdoms. Many Lords already arrived. Mace Tyrell had arrived a day before, Jon arryn arrived in the midnight while Tywin Lannister arrived just a few hours ago. Viserys greeted them and were shown to their quarters. Reinforcements also arrived due to which city was under the guard of about 5500 men. Before sundown direwolf and fish banners were scouted outside the gates of king landing. Lord Stark along with hoster Tully arrived with their household guards. When they reached red keep Viserys was already there to welcome them.

"Welcome Lord stark, and Lord Tully, I was looking forward to meeting you both **"** Viserys greeted in most friendly way he could since if he has to run this kingdom, he needed their support. **"** That's good to hear my Lord if you don't mind I wish to see my nephew **"** Lord Stark said with a grim or rather serious tone, that was said to be part of his character. Ned wanted nothing more but to see lya's son. Though he wasn't sure of his safety in king's landing. **"** Of course. **"** Viserys turned to hoster Tully **"** Lord Tully you will be shown to your room, I assume you'd be tired from your travel **"** he signals one of his men. Lord Tully took his leave and walked with the guard. As soon as Lord Tully was gone Viserys turned to Ned.

"Come with me Lord stark, I understand how eager you would be to meet your nephew, **"** Viserys said with a smiling face. However, Ned didn't say anything just kept walking beside him. Viserys halted in front of a chamber and opened the door. As Ned entered his eyes went, firstly, to a girl whom he presumed to be princess Rhaenys, judging from her black hair, olive skin. He walked closer to her, and then his eyes fell on two infants, one with silver hair, violet eyes while other with black hair and dark grey Stark eyes, spitting image of lya he thought, Viserys was standing behind turned to Rhaenys as she was little confused **"** Rhaenys, greet Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell- **"**

"And warden of the north **"** Rhaenys finished the sentence smiling. She remembered all her lesson well. **"** It's a pleasure to meet u, Lord Stark **"** Rhaenys smiled toward Ned,  
Ned also gave his rare smiles **"** pleasure's all mines, my lady **"** after that Ned turned to his nephew, he hardly managed to hold his tears there. He felt like crying, but he somehow managed himself. **"** What's their names **"** he asked still looking at him. **"** His name is Jon and she is Daenerys, **"** Rhaenys said looking at Jon and Daenerys.

A smile crept on his face, he glanced in Jon's dark grey eyes, and Jon **"** a low whisper came out of his lip with a smile on his face but eyes brimming with tears  
Ned stared at two infants in front of him especially Jon. He looked so much like his sister that he couldn't look away. **"** U will be tired after long journey Lord stark, rooms have already been prepared for you here, **"** Viserys said getting Ned out of his trance.  
 **"** Here **"** Ned queried, probably confused, **"** Yes here **"** Viserys answered.  
 **"** Its place for royal family only, my Lord **"** Ned said with his ever serious northern tone. He knew it well enough that maegor holdfast holds only members of the royal family.

 **"** u are Jon's uncle so you too are family, my Lord **"** Rhaenys answered before Viserys could utter his words. Arthur never lied Rhaenys about anything, he told her about Jon, his mother, and Rhaegar too, obviously omitting few things. Ned turned to Viserys **"** Then I shall take my leave, my Lord **"** Viserys nodded and walked out of the chamber along with Lord Stark.

Arthur hurried to Rhaenys room. He wanted to meet Lord stark. He wished to talk to him. As soon as he entered he knew he was late, and Lord Stark must have gone to his quarters by then. **"** Uncle Dayne, you know today Lord Stark was here **"** Rhaenys bailed on Dayne before he even fully entered the room, as she always does he doesn't know how but in last few days, he had become quite fond of her. **"** Yes I know, so how did it go, princess, **"** Dayne asked her curiously, **"** He was nice, maybe little too serious but still nice, **"** Rhaenys said smiling with making different face angles. **"** Well that's good **"** he had a laugh at that, he never thought that he would find the company of a small kid so pleasant.

Lord Stark was resting in his room after a long bath but still wondering about Viserys, it was still a mystery. He doesn't really understand these southerners a bit. He only wanted safety for Jon, nothing else but still fears about Viserys intentions. He doesn't know anything, but one that he needs to make sure Jon remains safe and kings landing was anything but safe.

Next morning, the whole keep was embellished for the coronation. Targaryen banners were flying overhead. Everyone rushing for coronation as expected. However, Arthur wished to meet Lord stark, finally, he spotted Lord Stark along with his household guard. He walked straight toward him and greeted **"** welcome my Lord hope you had good sleep **"** They have only met once before, and that was at the tourney of harrenhal. Ned liked this man, for some reason, and even respected him **"** of course ser Dayne, **"** suddenly, Ned changed his tone to serious **"** I know it's stupid, but you were Rhaegar's best friends as far as I know... Does safety of Jon concerns you any more than Lord Viserys **"** he asked Arthur bluntly. He wanted to know straight at the face,  
Arthur understood Lord Stark was worried about Jon, and it's only natural considering what happened. However, he wanted to assure Lord Stark about very thing.

"I wanted to assure you of this very thing my Lord. I promised Lyan— Queen Lyanna, that I will protect Jon with my life **"** Arthur said in a stern voice, trying to prove his loyalty to Jon for that matter. **"** Can't ask for anything more **"** Ned said looking at Arthur. He believed this man's word as he knew Arthur was an honorable man. **"** Then I will take my leave, my Lord **"** Arthur bowed and left. Well, he found Lord Stark just as lyanna pictured him, solemn, honorable and even brood. He wanted to assure him as he knew lyanna would have wanted him to.

After his meeting with ser Arthur, he felt a little relieved. He walked toward the great hall where coronation was going to take place. As soon as he entered the hall, he felt the stare of Tywin Lannister and Mace Tyrell on him. Without paying them any attention he just walked to take his seat, with his household guard Jory standing by his side.  
In few moments, announcements of royal family's arrival were made. In front was Viserys followed by Rhaenys and a maid carrying Jon along with the kingsguard. Viserys was wearing a black colored outfit, with volantis beads as grace over it, whereas Rhaenys wore a red high collared dress, seemingly worked by emeralds, but royal looks and outfits were least of marvel for guests. Everyone was speculating about Jon, as handful of people knew about Jon, Ned was surprised to even see Jon with the royal family, he never entertained the idea that Viserys would ever let Jon here publically.

Viserys stood in front of Iron Throne, with Rhaenys and Jon at his side. Grand maester pycelle stood in front. Viserys could sense everyone's eyes on Jon, but he already expected this much. Grand maester pycelle started speaking **"** today we gathered- **"** suddenly Viserys interrupted. **"** Let me take it from here grand maester pycelle **"** grand maester just nodded and walked aside. Viserys walked in front. **"** I welcome every single Lord present here, although it's your duty to come whenever called upon, still I thank each one of u... When I arrived at king's landing, my advisors told me that realm needed its king, and I agreed with them. So I ask each one of you to swear fealty to your king... **"** Viserys walked toward wet nurse and took Jon from her and came in front **"** I present you our king, Jon of house Targaryen and stark, king of Andals and The first man, Lord of seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. **"**

As Viserys spoke, hall fell into a deep slumber, everyone was in complete shock, and the only thing running over their head was 'what the hell is going on'. Petyr Baelish, Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell all of them were dumbstruck. Even Ned was in utter shock, he never comprehended what just happened. Suddenly, Tywin Lannister broke the silence, **"** what's the meaning of this. You can't possibly think of crowning a bastard our king. We won't accept it **"** Tywin smirked at Viserys.

"Hold your tongue when you speak Lord Tywin, he is no bastard. He is the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and lyanna stark. King Rhaegar married lyanna Stark in secret ceremony. So by law, he is rightful king, and if you speak against it, it's treason **"** Viserys said in an authoritative tone. Tywin did came down a little after Viserys's potential warning. **"** Is there any proof of what you said is true, Lord Viserys **"** Tywin questioned in order to get order Lords with him. **"** u are asking a proof from me... if it was any other day, it wouldn't have ended badly for u, but since its coronation ceremony of my nephew, so I will let you pass this time... and well I do have proof but don't even think I need it, **"** he looked toward Tywin giving a deadly glare and then turned towards the guest. Tywin also felt a wave of fear down his spine.

 **"** Ser Arthur Dayne, previously heir to the Starfall and currently one of seven kingsguard, his honor cannot be questioned, and he was the sole seer of the marriage of king Rhaegar and lyanna stark **"** Viserys turned to Arthur and signaled him. Arthur walked in front. **"** My Lords, it's true... I witnessed the holy matrimony of king Rhaegar and queen lyanna with my own eyes, ceremony took place in the Godswood of Starfall **"** Arthur testified.

"Now does anyone have anything else to say, **"** Viserys glared at his guests, especially Tywin. He knew he was itching to interrupt but couldn't do it.  
 **"** I guess since everyone is satisfied, so I will ask high septon to begin the coronation ceremony **"** he signaled high septon. Everyone in the hall rose. Viserys was holding Jon in his arms while High Septon held the crown above Jon's head and began the crowning ceremony.  
 **"** May warrior grants him courage  
And protect him in these perilous times,  
May the Smith grant him strength that,  
He might bear this heavy burden,  
And may the crone,  
She that knows the fate of all men,  
Show him the path he must walk,  
And guide him through the dark places that lie ahead.  
In the light of the seven, I now proclaim Jon of house Targaryen and Stark, first of his name, king of the Andals and the first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm.  
Long may he reign **"** High Septon finished with it.  
 **"** Long may he reign **"** cheers erupted, clapping and cheering filled the great hall. Not everyone was pleased but they had little say on the matter, so they too ran with the flow.

* * *

 **so guyz here is new chap, well there is a thing i am confused, when i started i was up for jon and dany view but now i am falling in love with rhaenys, so give me some help.(revised)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Assailants**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

'In the light of the seven, I now proclaim Jon of house Targaryen and Stark, first of his name, king of the Andals and the first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm.  
Long may he reign **"** High Septon finished with it.  
 **"** Long may he reign **"** cheers erupted, clapping and cheering filled the great hall. Not everyone was pleased but they had little say on the matter, so they too ran with the flow.'

* * *

Noone expected what they just witnessed, Viserys actions were seemingly stupid. Accord to any normal mind, Viserys exemplered foolishness handing over the throne to a child. Even Tywin Lannisters mind couldn't speculate something like that. However, out of all, one who was most jolted was Ned Stark. He never considered this type of cinematic to come true, and well if gods are true, he still doesn't trust Viserys, maybe there are some ulterior motives behind his actions. But even if Viserys actions were to be trusted now Jon's life was in danger more than ever. Ned fathomed very well that, not only Lannisters but many others will try to get their hands-on Jon. Earlier, he decided to ask Viserys to have Jon raised in the Winterfell alongside him. But now that was out of the question, Jon is king and there are more enemies than allies, and he didn't trust a single soul in king's landing, although Arthur's words did seemed unwavering.

The great hall was filled with cheers before Viserys stepped forward again, he still had one last thing to settle. **"** Lords, **"** Everyone silenced and waited for his words. **"** There's one more task to be done, after that you all are welcome for revelries **"** Viserys spoke while handing a parchment with the seal to Ser Arthur Dayne. Arthur understood what that was.

 **"** King Rhaegar's seal, unbroken **"** Arthur said and then broke the seal, and began to read it to the words. **"** In the name of 'Rhaegar of house Targaryen, first of his name, king of the Andals and the first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm', I hereby command 'Viserys of house Targaryen, Prince of dragonstone and Lord of the blackwater bay' to serve as a Lord Regent and protector of the realm upon my death, to rule in my stead until my son Jon Targaryen comes of age **"** Arthur declaimed.

Not many were really surprised at least after the bang they received a few minutes before. As soon as Arthur finished every single Lord present bowed with respect to Viserys. **"** Now since we are done with coronation. I say let move to festivities, shall we **"** Viserys spoke cordially.

Soon great hall filled with laughter. Bread and ales were served. While some were enjoying thing in front of them, others were planning to own them.

Viserys was happy for the most part, but he sensed some discomfort in Lord Stark's face, so he decided to sort it out. His legs halted in front of Lord Stark. **"** It's getting rowdy here Lord stark. I think a walk would be nice **"** he gave him a genial look.

 **"** Sure, my lo— your grace **"** Ned stood up and started along with Viserys out of the great hall, with other lord's stares at their back, including Tywin Lannister, MaceTyrell even hoster Tully, each one with different infers and motives.

Guards could be seen at stance, throughout the city, about 500 soldiers were stationed in red keep, excluding kingsguard. Viserys walked him to only place where they could hope to find solace and speak without being worried about eyes and ears of others, they walked toward Godswood. The Godswood at the red keep overlooks the Blackwater Rush, an acre of elm, alder, and black cottonwood. Unlike the Weirwoods of older godswoods, the Red Keep's heart tree was the great oak covered with smokeberry vines. Red dragon's breath grows below the oak. A feel of peace could be felt in godswood.

Ned walked along Viserys without uttering a single word, hopefully waiting for him to begin. And well that didn't took long. **"** I guess you like it here, Lord stark **"** Viserys said while walking further in the godswood

 **"** Aye, though it's not the main reason, we are here. I presume. Your grace **"** Ned replied in his usual tone, still vary of Viserys,

 **"** Well that's true, I did sense some discomfort in you after the coronation, so I thought it is better to talk things out, after all, you are family now, **"** Viserys said and looked at Ned.

 **"** I still don't understand you….. What you did, is there any catch? **"** Ned finally spoke what was running through his mind. He wasn't a southerner. He may speak harsh but true.

 **"** What is there to understand my lord, Jon is my nephew and rightful heir to the throne. I did what was right. **"** Viserys said in a rustic tone. Ned stood silent looking straight Viserys with his evident glare. Supposedly debriefing his words.

 **"** Tell me Lord stark, if Brandon Stark had a son, what you would have done…..would you have usurped what was rightfully his, **"** Viserys said, trying to maneuver him but again Ned chose silence.

 **"** I know your answer Lord stark, so, why it's so difficult for you to believe that I am not Jon's enemy. Yes, I never approved of Rhaegar's infatuation or love for your sister, but I loved my brother as you did your sister, and we both are here because of them….., Rhaegar asked me to guide Jon on right path and to help him become what he's born to be and that's not gonna change **"** Viserys spoke unwaveringly. Ned took his time. It was a lot to take in, definitely. However, he remembered Brandon, he loved him and Maybe Viserys actions are truly for Jon's safety and wellbeing, but trusting a man in few words doesn't happen, and wasn't going to start now.

 **"** Well, then it's good. Your grace, I want nothing but wellbeing of Jon, but Jon is not alone. He will always have north at his back. **"** Viserys understood the possible warning, he knew already, it was seemingly pleasant to know that Jon has north. In a matter of landmass, the north was larger than all other kingdoms combined, its way too big and wild to be handled by southerner only Starks controlled the north, and it's a well-known fact that only because of dragons, north bent the knee. Otherwise, no amount of army could ever conquer north. So if north was to go rogue, realm wouldn't be able to stand its ground. But now he had at least one big problem down for good.

 **"** Then there's nothing for us to worry about Lord stark… we both wish the same thing, **"** Viserys said with a grin. **"** Then we shall go back otherwise other lords might get offended. Your grace **"** after trading few glances both walked toward the great hall.

When they entered, Tywin and Lord Tyrell were seemingly busy, which was a matter of ponder as being richest in westros, Tyrells and Lannisters never looked eye to eye without a reason. Right beside Lord Tywin, Ser Gregor clegane could be sighted. Gregor clegane also titled mountain and if someone wished to grasp an idea about giants, man was the best image, probably biggest man in all of the westros, prominent for his brute strength and savagery.

As Ned walked inside the hall, he came across Jon arryn, the Lord paramount of vale. He'd been a second father to him when his father sent him to be fostered at vale, he didn't knew much about him other than his obvious titles but with time, he came to love and respect this man. Furthermore, when the mad king asked for his head, he raised his banners alongside north and stormland.

 **"** How did it go then, **"** Jon asked directly. They had left formalities long past them. He sat next to Lord arryn.

 **"** Well better than what I expected, **"** he said plainly, though he himself was in turmoil of mix thoughts. **"** Good, don't want another war at my hand, **"** Jon spoke casually, with a laugh,

 **"** You speak like you already expected it **"** Ned understood Jon's casual tone, which wasn't like that at other times, especially when matters of wars were at hand.

 **"** Maybe I heard about Rhaegar and Viserys. They were close, quite unlike for Targaryens obviously but not impossible **"** Jon hinted. Jon had his doubt on Viserys but he was long assured. As both were talking, Viserys was rather busy with other lords, filling up their good lists. Rhaenys walked to Viserys who was standing at the sideway leaning against a column, with Lord Randyll Tarly until she butted in.

 **"** Excuse me, my lord, **"** Rhaenys spoke gracefully as expected of her. Viserys looked at his niece,

 **"** Uncle, can we retire to my chamber early, Daenerys is alone, **"** Daenerys caught fever last night And Rhaenys stayed awake whole night literally to make sure if she's ok. After losing mother and brother, she became too possessive of what she had left, and she didn't want to lose more than what's already.

 **"** Sure, **"** Viserys replied. He was really happy to see how much far ahead she was from her age, with Rhaenys being around, he didn't have to worry about Daenerys and Jon, every hour. Sometimes seeing them make him nostalgic, he remembered when Rhaegar used to take care of him just like her and how always he would take whole blame on himself at everything he mess up. All seems like it was yesterday.

Rhaenys smiled and walked toward the royal gallery where wet-nurse was along with Jon.

Following Rhaenys leave, Viserys continued his discourse with Lord Tarly. **"** Crown is grateful for your support and loyalty, my lord, it's only because of your keen strategy, we were able to win seize of storm's end." Viserys said

 **"** it's our duty. Your grace **"** he replied gracefully. This whole time, he was trying to grasp the character of person in front of him. He fully understood that Viserys was the true king of westros in everything but name, which makes him the most dangerous man to be braced against.

Rhaenys opened door and entered her chamber. Maid was already inside the chamber, changing Daenerys covers. Wet nurse followed her along right after her, as she ran to Daenerys, though she was sleeping at that moment, which was a big relief to Rhaenys. Last night was harsh on her. Maester pycelle revealed it was due to unseasonal snow, and that's common for infants to get ill, but that didn't ease the fear in her heart.

Wet nurse placed Jon in a crib adjacent to bed. He was awake, but as always hard to notice, mostly remain quiet all the time, always assessing and gazing around.

Rhaenys touched Daenerys forehead to check on her **"** her fever is down, it's good, get maester pycelle to check on her **"** she turned to the maid, who just nodded and went out. She looked at her for few moments, but then as always. She picked Jon from his crib and walked to the balcony and started talking to him. Well mostly whispering so she won't wake her up.

In the great hall, loud cheer and small whispers could be heeded. Mace and Tywin were like thick as thieves, chattering, whole time, which no one knew what and no one in right mind would dare, as Ser Gregor Clegane was one guarding their words. The feast was well managed and oriented, but like every good thing came to its end. The feast was declared over at sundown. All the lords, mostly drunk went to their chambers. Arthur already took his leave early. Ned also retired to his chamber.

Viserys went to his chamber with Ser Oswell and Ser Barristan Selmy as kingsguard with kingsguards were stationed for the safety of royal family, Ser Lewyn Martell and Ser Arthur Dayne with Rhaenys while Ser Willem Darry was stationed in the protection of Lord stark, who was staying in Maegor holdfast along with royal family. Lord Commander of kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower was at white sword tower who was injured and unfortunately one of kingsguard, Ser Harlan Grandison died at trident before Rhaegar proposed one on one combat. So currently kingsguard only held six swords.

Soon all commotions died out, only guard's footsteps were to be heard. Ser Willem was outside the chamber of Lord stark, when he suddenly heard something, he unsheathed his sword swiftly, and went to check, just to find a dead goldcloak stabbed through the neck from behind. He walked near the body and was on his knee when abruptly his instinct kicked in, and in a flash, he slashed his sword at 60 behind him, just to get a clank. He tried to take a look at his face, but his face was covered with a black robe he was wearing, again swords clashed, Darry lowered to get at the 4o clock, but man slightly pulled back his right and then subsequently inside locking Darry's sword while smacking him with the hilt. Darry fell back, his head got dazed, vision blurred.

He literally thought he was going to lose it, but in that moment suddenly a voice played in his head 'one can beat u, brother but only you can defeat you, so beat your ass up til your heartbeat die' his brother... adrenaline rushed in his body, he may be underestimated him, but he won't lose. He stood and shook his head to get out of vapid state while clenching his sword in his hand. With a grunt, he waved his sword at the infiltrator.

Swords clashed and continued except now Willem was more careful, avoiding all counters, but to his astound this assassin was indeed proficient to match him, after few minutes he started losing his pace, however, he had gotten a little hint about his stance and technique, so this time he waited for his slash and at same moment, he dropped his sword from his right and caught it with left just to stab him in his lower entrails, man fell to his knees, Darry was panting heavily, after catching his breath, he got closer to see the man's face. But as he removed the robe, he got a jolt, the man was one of Tyrells, at least if his Armour to be trusted. He took a close look, he felt lucky as his sword pierced right through the joint corner of his Armour.

Instantly Willem sensed someone's presence, his instincts kicked in again but only this time he knew he won't make it. His muscles were tired while his head hurting like hell but slash never reached him only a groan and metal clank, as he turned with his sword at point, man in front of him, slitted in half along with his Armour while man's sword pointing at him.

He saw a shadow behind half slitted man but as his body kissed the ground, he recognized the man behind with the sword larger than 5 feet none other than Lord Eddard Stark. Standing with 'Ice' ancestral sword of house stark, forged with valyrian steel.

 **"** Are you fine **"** Ned asked, though he was more worried about someone else, he didn't enjoy killing for sure, but if he has to do it to protect the very thing that matters, he would.

 **"** Well, thanks to u, I am. But why in hell, Tyrell's are attacking the royal tower **"** Willem said confusingly,

 **"** That is least of our concern now, if they were here for me, then we should worry more about Jon. Alert everyone ring the bells, **"** Ned said hastily and ran towards Jon chambers, without even waiting for Willem's word, he was just praying for Jon to be safe. Darry was beyond annoyed, but that wasn't the time. He had to alert everyone so without wasting a second he ran toward the upper moat.

 **At the same time,**

Arthur was in Rhaenys chamber. Guarding over kids when he heard something outside the chamber's door,

Ser Gregor clegane slowly opened the door. As he entered he saw Ser Arthur Dayne already standing in front with swords in his hands, Arthur waited to see his face, but it was too shady, a big man with about height of 6'9''. But he got who he was, as there were few men who fit such description. And candidly that wasn't a shock since that's the thing, one expects from Lannisters.

He understood well, that it wasn't going to be easy, but he has to protect them, and that's the only thing that mattered. **"** Ser Gregor clegane- **"** Arthur was speaking when without warning Ser clegane waved his heavy broadsword toward him just to be blocked by his own. Clegane stared at Arthur. He wasn't a man of word, but action. He started trading blows from both the swords of Ser Dayne and his own. With his continuous swings, Arthur was completely on his defense. Dayne knew, only one swing and his body will be slitted in half obviously judging how fiercely Clegane swayed his sword. He could swear that in his considerable lifetime, he never met anyone like him, his killing intent, his bloodlust was way too intense for a man.

Clegane, as expected, was trying to overpower him with his raw strength, but Dayne contemplated well that his huge armour was rather cumbersome and restricting his movements. In the midst, Dayne got down on his knee to counter a fatal blow with right blade and gave a slash to Ser clegane's right inner thigh with another. Blood seeped out, even though that was weak swing but the wound was deep, clegane groaned in pain while lowering his sword impulsively, but anger could be seen upon his face but again rage had its own con and pros.

He understood that this battle was betwixt his speed and strength. One slash wasn't enough to take him out. However, that slowed him down for Dayne to get his shot, so seeing an opportunity, he moved swiftly to get his other leg, but as he was close to him, a blow came to his shoulder. Clegane kicked him in the right shoulder. Arthur smashed back at the rack with a heavy impact. He wouldn't lie, that hurt like hell it felt like his shoulder got fractured at that time and as that wasn't enough already, his back was strained too due to the edge of rack he smashed over.

Arthur was down, and clegane wanted nothing more but to smash his skull with his bare hand, but he wished to torment him more so he just went toward bed clenching his sword in his hand slowly as wound on his leg did hurt like hell, he wished to kill every dragon spawns in front of his eyes, but as he walked closer to bed his eyes got blood red, his anger above seven hells.

 **"** Where are those dragon spawns... **"** he cursed in a blind rage. He turned to face Arthur but Arthur was already on his feet and before clegane could contemplate what's happening and what happened, 'Dawn' pierced his heart right through his Armour. Arthur looked into his eyes as he fell to his knees with a confusing look on his face, blood rushing out his Armour, and life melting away from his body.

 **Flashback (Rhaenys chamber)**

Arthur was in Rhaenys chamber. Guarding over kids when he heard something outside the chamber's door, His instincts kicked in. He hastily went to Rhaenys and veered. She slowly opened her eyes, **"** Ssssssshhhhhh, silently take Jon and come with me. It's not safe here. **"** He said almost whispering. Rhaenys saw the look on his face and inferred right away that something's wrong. She picked sleeping Jon while Arthur took Daenerys and went towards the right corner of the room. There was a large painting of 'Aegon Targaryen along with Balerion the dread'. He went towards the painting and slid it, just to reveal a secret passage, Rhaenys eyes were wide open, her mother told her many times that red keep had many secrets, but she didn't see that coming, not at least in her own room.

Arthur turned to Rhaenys **"** go inside and do not come outside, inside is a room which also connects to the outside passage that opens into backwaters. If I didn't come back until sunrise, take Jon and Daenerys and get out of here, try to find a fisherman named sillen around the shores. He will keep you safe, just remember north is the safest place **"** Arthur said firmly and handed Daenerys in her arm knowing that's not something to ask from a child, but the situation was dire.

Rhaenys nodded. **"** Come with us, **"** she said looking in his eyes. **"** I have things to see here, but don't worry princess. I'll take care of everything, **"** She didn't know what was happening, but she trusted Arthur. She believed, he would keep them safe no matter what. Holding both Jon and Daenerys wasn't easy, she was a child herself but she somehow managed. And went along the secret passage.

Arthur slid painting back to its place. And walked in front of the door, while unsheathing his swords. He took his stance. Instantly, the image of lyanna flashed in his mind.

He knew it's going to be a long night, but he has to protect him. 'He won't fail her this time'.

 **Flashback ends**

After making sure Gregor was done for good, Arthur walked outside the chamber, he slowly took his steps towards the gallery, tightly clutching his sword, his right was sure for dislocation, pain still lingering throughout his arm.

Suddenly, he heard the clank of swords. He ran toward the source to find Ser lewyn Martell clashing with five other men while 3 bodied around the gallery. Arthur also joined in and started slicing down the enemies. Ser lewyn slashed the throat of one while handling the one coming from his left. As both were cutting them down, someone else also joined their crusade and not before long, all were down for good.

 **"** Where is Jon, **"** Ned asked hastily,

 **"** They are safe, don't worry, my lord **"** Arthur assured, though he knew he won't be satisfied until he sees Jon.

Suddenly alert bells started ringing. Ser Willem did his job. The whole keep was alerted. Reinforcements were on their way.

Ned, Arthur, lewyn all were taking care of the rest of the intruders when Suddenly Ned saw Viserys along with two of kingsguard. He walked to them. Though, Ser Barristan's leg seemed to be injured.

 **"** Where are they, **"** Viserys asked looking at Arthur,

 **"** They are in secrecy. Your grace **"** Arthur said in his composed tone,

Viserys inferred, only royal family members plus Arthur knew of the secret chambers around the keep. Rhaegar always trusted Arthur more than he did anyone else, and even if he hates to admit it many times he felt a pang of jealousy, albeit he knew Rhaegar loved both as same.

 **"** Bloody Lannisters I am gonna kill them **"** Viserys was raving with anger,

 **"** Not only Lannisters, your grace, **"** Arthur said in low, Viserys gave him confused look

 **"** Tyrells and Lannisters are together in this, **"** Arthur said looking at him,

 **"** Tyrells- **"** Viserys murmured. His mind was really not in sync. He wanted to kill all of them with his own hands.

At the same time, Ser Willem Darry appeared and arched. **"** All the assailants are dead or captured, Maegor's holdfast is secured. Your grace **"** Darry said humbly,

 **"** Increase the guard and patrolling, ...get me Tywin Lannister and MaceTyrell **"** Viserys commanded blinded by his rage.

 **"** Lord Tywin and Lord Tyrell disappeared from their quarters. your grace **"** Ser Darry informed as calmly as he could,

 **"** Close the bloody gates, I want them **"** Viserys shouted at Ser Darry. His temper was getting out of hand.

 **"** Gates have already been closed. Your grace, but I am afraid they have already fled the capital **"** Ser Willem said in low voice, really he doesn't like Viserys's temper. And even if he hates to admit he has no wish to awake the dragon.

 **"** Fuck them all **"** Viserys growled and kicked the head of one of the assailant on the floor. He was angry enough to burn the whole keep.  
Suddenly, Ned interrupted out of nowhere.

 **"** Since everything is settled down, I would like to see if kids are fine, your grace, **"** Ned asked, in his same brooding manner. Viserys looked at Ned, though anger still tracing in his eyes, he knew he's right.

 **"** Sure,...ser Barristan go see the maester, that look really nasty **"** Viserys ordered, pointing to his leg, which was looking really bad. Ser Barristan nodded and took his leave.

As soon as Ser Barristan left they started pacing toward Rhaenys chamber. Lewyn and Oswell remained outside. While others entered the chamber. As soon as Arthur got in he went toward secret passage, he quickly slid the painting and entered the hidden chamber, In the meantime, Viserys gaze fell on the giant man, Ser Gregor clegane, and the floor painted with his blood. Both Ned and Viserys wondered how Arthur managed to crush the mountain, but suddenly nearby sound got them out of their thoughts, as they turned, Rhaenys was holding Jon while Arthur Daenerys in his arms.

He walked to his niece. **"** Are you fine, sweety **"** Viserys asked with obvious concern in his voice,

 **"** I am fine...ser Dayne saved us, **"** she said pointingly at Dayne. Viserys looked at Arthur. He was grateful to Arthur for what he did, even though it was his duty.

 **"** What about your brother and aunt, **"** Viserys asked, looking at her innocent face. He couldn't help but remember Elia. She had her mother's touch, **"** They are both asleep. I think it's good **"** Rhaenys said with a smile while looking at Jon in her arm.

Ned just stood at the back and watched silently. He was just happy that Jon was okay,

Viserys turned to Ned **"** it's almost sunrise, we have a lot of things to handle, I'd like you to be in small council meeting Lord stark **"** he said, looking straight in his eyes, **"** As you command, your grace **"** Ned replied. Both shared a glance before Viserys walked out of the chamber.

As Viserys left he walked to Rhaenys and touched Jon's head. He knew all along that red keep wasn't a safe place for Jon, but it's not like he could do anything about it. However, he would do everything to make it. After few moments, he too walked out of the chamber but not before giving Daenerys a glance.

* * *

 _ **hi guyz, this chap really took much time than other. well one thing that i find interesting is clegane vs dayne, as i always entertained this idea, and now its done but i still think it was too quick for clegane but then again isnt it just how GOT works...tell me if u like it or not.**_

 _ **post reviews if u want me to continue...i need motivation guyz.**_

 _ **i am open for any suggestion and i am still counting votes for jon/dany or jon/rhaenys... so tell me(revised)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_ _ **: Retaliation**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

As Viserys left he walked to Rhaenys and touched Jon's head. He knew all along that red keep wasn't a safe place for Jon, but it's not like he could do anything about it. However, he would do everything to make it. After few moments, he too walked out of the chamber but not before giving Daenerys a glance.

* * *

Next morning, the Whole keep was on alert, men patrolling, bodies being cleaned up. On Viserys decree heads of assailants were on spikes at the gates of king's landing. While other brave men who fell last night, their bodies returned to their families with generous condolences. Last night royal force at kings landing lost a total of 67 men. Other high lords were also causing the commotion over last night incident, though they were handled somehow. So guest quarters were also being heavily guarded by city watch as assurance, even so, the matter was indeed of great concern, last night assassination attempt took a great toll on everyone.

The small council meeting was called upon sunrise by Viserys, lord protector of the seven kingdoms. The council chamber was tense and filled up hitherto. Lord Varys, grand maester, lord baelish, ser Arthur, lord arryn, Hoster Tully had already arrived. Though Lord stark also arrived shortly. But seeing lord stark at council meeting might not have been a good thing for most.

Even then, Varys was the first one to greet Ned as he entered, offering both hands as to greet in a good gesture "it's good to see your fine, lord stark…. I was sorry to hear about your last night trouble." varys said looking at Ned with his smiling face as always.

"Aye, I am very much alive. Lord Varys," he replied in an ironic tone. He just walked to take a seat as flattery and greetings would hardly do well for him. At the same time, lord baelish rose from this seat and walked toward him "I hoped to meet you for quite some time lord stark, though not sure if lady Catelyn mentioned me"

"She don't have to. I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well" Ned's tone was rather a straight one.

"Oh too well, I still carry a token of his esteem from the navel to collarbone" baelish answered pointing the supposed mark, which was the result of his duel with Brandon Stark. He still remembered the day he challenged Brandon stark foolishly, being in love with Catelyn. The girl he loved since 5. Though now he finds it rather satirical, he was a fool and madly in love, a teenage boy wanting a girl with all his might, which was nothing. Although Brandon defeated him without a sweat but that day, he learned one of the most important lessons of his life.

"Perhaps you chose a wrong man to duel with," Ned said smiling,

"It wasn't the man I chose. It was Catelyn Tully… a women worth fighting for. I am sure you'll agree" baelish said with a grin, knowingly tempting him probably,

Ned was ready to smack this man, his hands were already folded in a fist, However, luckily for baelish, suddenly interrupted by the eldest member of the small council, great grand maester pycelle. "I humbly beg your pardon my lord stark" maester pycelle said while sitting in his seat, an old man, white hair, though quite reddened face for a man of seventy-two for sure.

"Grand maester" Ned recognized the man. pycelle nodded his head in acceptance "good to have you here, lord stark"

"Aye, hope you were also happy to see my brother and father, grand maester" Ned said sarcastically, remembering what happened with his brother and father still enrage him to kill the mad king with his own hand, but the deed was done, and he would regret it until his dying day or maybe even after that. Pycelle shrouded discerning meaning behind Ned's word. Ned just took a seat next to Jon and Arthur. Baelish sat opposite to Ned. Anyway whole time Arthur remained silently out of the picture. Well, he decided that wasn't his place to object or intrude.

After few minutes' Viserys made his arrival. Everyone stood up and arched, as protocol demands. The place was tensed. Everyone's eyes were on Viserys, possibly fearing the outcome of last night's assault by lannisters and Tyrells. Lord stark sitting straight with his brood face, Arthur with his stern one and other ready to lick Viserys ass at first sign but finally, Viserys broke his silence.

"Do we have information of where those fucking traitors are?" Viserys said with a loud, though very well expected. Varys chose to answer judging Viserys gaze on him, with his hand inside his sleeves "lord tywin and Lord Tyrell were spotted fleeing crownland's border, a few hours ago... although other things are still uncertain, Your grace" varys words were calm and slow, possibly to soothe the effect,

Viserys waited before speaking. "And I should assume other lords of reach, and Westerland has also fled." He said glaring at varys. Though the voice came from other side  
"I am afraid so, your grace." Ser Arthur said as a matter of fact.

But Viserys already contrived the retaliation plan in his mind. He shifted his glare towards Ned.

"Lannisters and Tyrell declared war on us. We need to retaliate before they play their next move." Viserys voice had rather concoct element than rage.

"We can't call it a war. It was a vain attempt" Jon arryn said, trying to avoid the inevitable at all costs.

"Is it that casual, my lord? Last night, my whole family would have been slaughtered. However, that surely not your problem…. isn't it "Viserys ended his remark with a bash on the table. But now these words were anger guided words unlike before.

"Ur grace, my lord, it's not time to squabble among ourselves," Ned spoke hoping to calm the moment, though he knew it would do little.

"That's exactly the bloody point…. It's not the time to bicker among ourselves. It's time to band together" Viserys spoke heavily, in a desperate attempt to prove his point.

"Well, there are other means to retaliate other than war," Jon said as a matter of fact,

"What are those so-called other means, my lord," Viserys asked sarcastically,

"We can close down their sea route and other trade routes, they won't survive long alone" Jon was wholeheartedly demanding to avoid Viserys methods.

"It's the best you got? I thought you were smarter than this lord arryn. Royal fleet can't block lannisters trade routes forever" Viserys replied.

"And with Tyrells, they won't be needing support for a long time, my lord" varys interrupted giving a blunt glare to lord arryn but not an aggressive one.

"We still have numbers. Lannisters and Tyrells are no threat to us. Your grace" Jon said, trying to assure him with all his might.

" Lannisters have gold, if given the time they will hire sellswords, sellsails whatever they want…..but currently we have numbers, my lord. We need to show them, what happens to those who betray the realm" Viserys proclaimed with loud, and Viserys words were true in most sense.

"Betray the realm?" hoster Tully said ironically. Even if he was sitting there, he had no love for Targaryens, and he sure doesn't wish to follow an arrogant spoiled brat of ten and eight in a war

"My lord, the king is realm, if king falls down so does realm. Last night, could have gone either way." Viserys answered hoster Tully with his glare piercing his thoughts.  
"And if it weren't for our brave men, tywin Lannister would be judging our life at this very moment." baelish voice was high with a wink toward Viserys.

Lord Tully smirked at him. Petyr grew up along with his children, and he even liked him at some point but now that's all gone. His work makes him regret fostering him. Even so, He knew, at some point Lannisters are far worse than current Targaryens but still, that wasn't enough reason for him to send his men to fight a war, in which they have nothing to do with. So he kept his silence, waited for others.

"I can't help your hostilities lord arryn or lord Tully…..but lord stark, didn't you said Jon will always have north at his back, are Stark word that feeble." Viserys blurted out although his aim was just to manipulate lord stark to get him up for his plan.

Ned gave a deep glare to Viserys "aye, I said it, and I meant it. Your grace…. Wolves protect its own," Ned waited and gave a look to everyone in the chamber " Winter will come for lannisters and Tyrells, north will aid King Jon in the coming war" His words didn't fail to remind Viserys again where his loyalty lies. Other might think differently but his decision was his own, not Viserys manipulation. He would destroy anyone for his family.

Ned turned toward hoster Tully, his father by marriage, silently trying to convince him. And Finally, Lord Tully also stated his decision "once before I called my banner alongside Starks. Looks like I'd have to do it again….. Riverland will stand behind north as it has before and support King Jon" hoster winked at Ned. He was grateful to Lord Tully for supporting his decision. Well, his marriage had its perks other than having a beautiful wife in bed. Although Hoster didn't want to get in any war rush, but he has to support his daughter's husband, at least for her grandchild's sake.

Jon understood there wasn't any choice there, no matter how much he hated it, but he has to support yet another war. Tully's and Starks already knew where their loyalty lied, but he wasn't sure and opposing crown when Starks and Tully are already supporting their cause, the decision was more than sure. Finally, Jon looked at Ned and gave him a wink.  
"Since its need of moment…..vale will support crown, backstabbers won't get away with their sins" lord arryn finally declared.

"That was my instinct as well. Lannisters and Tyrells will pay for their crimes" Viserys replied with a grin. He now had three kingdoms at his back. Though he wanted Dorne as well, but he was sure they'd come soon enough.

"Send ravens to north, Riverlands, and vale to rally up the forces, my lords …..and lord varys, get your little birds to work. I need all-out information about Tyrell and Lannister army and their whereabouts." Viserys commanded, he was ready to chase out lions out of their den.  
After few more discussions, meeting was closed. War was inevitable at this point. No one wished to see more war, and last war already did more than enough. But gods, yet decreed another war.

Ravens were sent to vale, Riverland, and North. Lords of crownland's were hitherto present at the capital, so they were informed about latest arrangement right away.

While others were worried about coming war, Viserys was quite elated with this idea, relaxing in his chamber lying in his bed. He only wanted tywin Lannister and mace Tyrell at his blade begging for their lives. After the last night attack, he personally made sure the maegor's holdfast defense was at peak. He lost enough people to last his lifetime. He couldn't protect his brother and mother, but he would protect them. He remembered his brother's last word. Rhaegar wanted peace and end of warfare but peace couldn't be established until lannisters and Tyrells are dealt with, and if this war was the price for peace, he would readily pay this price for the sake of his family.

At the same time, Arthur was inside Rhaenys chamber dozing over a settee, while Rhaenys was book reading to Jon and Daenerys. she loved reading stories to them. In a trice, her eyes went to Arthur, and she couldn't help but chuckle. He was sleeping with his one hand supporting his head while other on the wooden settee. She knew Arthur barely had time for himself, most of his time he spends guarding over them. But last night, she got deadened to her bone with fear when she saw the body of the huge man on the floor. She was glad that ser Dayne was there but his shoulder got fractured last night, although maester pycelle assured that it would heal soon enough, she was worried nonetheless. She looked at him once more then went to balcony along with Jon and Daenerys not wanting to wake him up.

* * *

 **hey guyz here is this one ,, if u like it leave reviews and even if u dont like it, leave reviews...voting still on(revised)**


	7. Chapter 7

**guyz, read this prior reading this story, i took time to revise the whole story,though most content is same and thats why there weren't any updates, but those who were already following this fic, i have made few changes in this chap, so u might want to read it again, or not depends on u. actually i splitted last chapter in two parts, and second one is this one, so check it out**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Raise the Banners**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

She was glad that ser Dayne was there but his shoulder got fractured last night, although maester pycelle assured that it would heal soon enough, she was worried nonetheless. She looked at him once more then went to balcony along with Jon and Daenerys not wanting to wake him up.

Next two days went by without much, other than obvious preparations for war that already begun, armors, swords being forged day and night. Seize weapons being mobilized for the check.

A War meeting had been called by Viserys before the final move. The meeting was to take place in the war chamber. Lord Stark was walking toward war chamber for the meeting. As he entered the room, he saw a huge table likely with a map with different insignia pieces representing distinct kingdom forces. He also recognized most men inside the chamber. Ser Arthur, Lord Varys, Lord Tully, Lord Arryn but then the last men whom he couldn't recognize. As he moved inside, the man rose and walked before him.

"It's good to finally meet you lord stark. I am Monterys Velaryon. **"** He introduced gracely.

 **"** It's good to see you too, my lord, **"** Ned spoke warmly, he didn't know why, but he got some irrefutably good vibes from this man.

As greetings were in order, Viserys entered the chamber along with ser Delen. It was rare to see ser Delen in the meeting but since its war meeting so that makes sense.  
As Viserys entered he walked the upside of the table, others too hemmed in the table. First, one to speak was Viserys,

 **"** What do we have on traitors. Lord Varys **"** his voice was firm,

 **"** I apologize your grace, but my little birds are being troubled in reach and Westerland. There is not much information **"** Varys said in his humble tone bowing, kind of apologizing, trying to soften the blow, Viserys was getting heated, but the Arthur boarded just to save the day as always.

 **"** ur grace, Lannister, and Tyrells combined hold about ninety thousand swords and about quarter are cavalry, but nothing's sure about storm lander's, Tyrells still hold storm's end along with Renly and Stannis Baratheon **"** Arthur informed in his regular stern tone, Varys was in jolt but quickly came out of trance.

 **"** I met Stannis before so I know, he may not hold a great love for his brother, but he will fight for his honor, even if it means fighting alongside the Tyrell, so it's better to prepare for worse, your grace **"** lord Velaryon raised his voice.

Viserys brows creased, he completely left out Baratheons, but then he saw faces all around him and quickly regained his serenity, They still had numbers. **"** How many men do we have in the north, lord stark **"** Viserys asked staring at Ned.

 **"** Forty thousand maybe less, your grace but it will take time to gather up the forces, north is large but scattered **"** Ned spoke while placing the wolf insignia over north on the map.

Viserys looked carefully and then looked toward the other lords present in the room.

 **"** And what about Riverland, Vale, and Crownland, **"** he asked pointing to respective lords,

 **"** Roughly forty thousand your grace, **"** Jon said placing falcon insignia over Vale on the map.

Viserys turned his gaze to Lord Tully **"** Riverland can host March of thirty thousand currently. Your grace **"** lord Tully said looking at Viserys.

Viserys wasn't really impressed by the number he expected a lot more. Finally, he turned to lord Velaryon.

 **"** How many men could be expected from crownland, **"** Viserys asked Monterys

 **"** fifteen thousand at most, your grace **"** Monterys answered plainly,

 **"** Quite a large force, we have, your grace, more than hundred thousand **"** Lord Varys spoke,

Suddenly ser Arthur came up **"** Yes that we have, but every single life is precious….. And we need to ensure as much we can **"** Ser Arthur said rather coldly at Varys. Viserys glanced Arthur **"** what do you have in mind ser Arthur, if you have something good, we are all ears **"** Viserys knew he surely had something in his mind.

Arthur nodded at Viserys **"** we shouldn't go for field battle... Discreet should be our element. riverland being closest to Lannisters, they will lay seize on Casterly rock, soon knights of the Vale will join them, when knights of Vale arrive about quarter will join Riverlanders at Casterly rock, others will march on high garden so Tyrells won't be able to host their banner to support Lannisters and at the same time crownland forces will join knight of the Vale and lay seize on high garden. High Garden isn't a great defensive holdfast like Winterfell or Rock, it's rather a modest castle. Furthermore, Highgarden lies at lower sea level, so royal fleet will provide major blow making seize even shorter so it won't take long for our forces to take Highgarden. Once Highgarden is secured, remaining forces will March to Casterly rock. In meantime, the northern army will meet others at Casterly rock and finally seize Casterly rock once and for all **"** Arthur finished with his stare on his mates. He knew its lot to take in but possible, and he didn't wish for a slaughter for sure.

Everyone was going through the whole plan, even though strategy rather impressive, but still, it was something odd or, maybe looking too easy.

 **"** I think that's a brilliant plan, but isn't it better to assemble our full force and then attack **"** Viserys spoke up.

 **"** Assembling big host attracts more heed and slow the pace. It would be for nothing if they foresaw our strategy. Also, the northern army will take time to arrive, and we can't give Lannisters time to strike or counter, the sooner it starts, the sooner it'll be done. **"** Arthur answered plainly, since giving Lannisters more time was more dangerous than attacking with lesser men force. Soon Viserys acceded in favor.

 **"** Then send out words out to Riverland, vale, and north, discreetly as soon as possible, **"** Viserys commanded.

Not long after, meeting called off, the war was inevitable. Lannisters and Tyrells were going to pay for their iniquities but also there were few who weren't much pleased with current arrangements. Jon Arryn being one of them, he was a peace-loving man who would want nothing but to get back to Eyrie and be a carefree man among his own people. Words were already sent to Lord Royce to lead an assault on Casterly rock and Highgarden thereafter. He just hoped it to be over soon. He was little relieved that there is not an open-field battle. Seizes takes time but have lesser casualties while battle pits a mass havoc. Although the chances of their victory were swift, but still tides could turn either way at any moment.

The whole day was tiresome but, finally, Ned was inside his chamber in his bed. It was comfortable, but still, he hated the stink of king's landing. He missed Winterfell and godswood more than anything, but Lannisters and Tyrells were an urgent matter, he cannot leave knowing that there might be danger lurking around Jon, but that didn't make his stay any more pleasant or agreeable. Benjen was governing north in his stead, for the time being, and 'Catelyn...' she was pregnant with his child,

' you are way too brood for a wolf, my lord' words rang inside his head, her voice, mane of her dark hair, her haunting violet eyes, always there to torment him. He knew it shouldn't be like this. He has a wife now and soon would have a child but still, it's not like he could just pull her out of his head 'or heart'.

He was sure, she would have heard of his marriage, it was better, she wasn't there for the coronation. He doesn't know what he could possibly say to her or even meet her eyes after betraying her trust so callously. 'But Gods know he truly loved her. It's only her whom he wanted to spend his life with. He never asked for any of this but her only her, his Ashara.' Thoughts running and fighting like wild wolves he tried to shook them off, to think about anything except her but in the end only sleep eased his mind.

 **[At Winterfell]**

Winterfell, the largest castle in the Seven Kingdoms, sporting several buildings, keeps, and granaries within its walls, plus an extensive wood area, the godswood that is surrounded by not one, but two really high walls.  
The pure size of the castle clearly suggests that its main purpose was not defense but survival in harsh winter. Now since Ned was at king's landing, he had to be the lord of Winterfell, he really never thought of being a lord or anything, he never meant for those things, he had two big brothers, but no one could have predicted how far circumstances would change, his brother, sister, father dead and Ned at capital. He himself wanted to meet lya's kid. However, he can't leave Winterfell. Someone has to govern the north, as his father always said 'There must always be a Stark at Winterfell'.

He received raven from Ned about Lannisters and Tyrell's betrayal, including about the war north have to come into play. Ned asked him to call all of their banners immediately.  
He didn't know what's happening for clear, but he trusted his brother and Ned would never endanger the life of his fellow northerner on futile wars, so he commanded maester luwin to send ravens to northern lords at once.

Currently, other than himself only Catelyn remained at Winterfell. He knew Catelyn didn't like north much, and it's obvious, no one expects a southerner to accept north in few weeks.  
During the day, he didn't have much free time, mostly busy with running the estate. So only time they get to talk was at dinner or lunch. Though they didn't talk much, and he understood, she might feel uncomfortable with him as they never knew each other before, Brandon was betrothed to Catelyn for quite a time, but still, he never visited riverrun anymore than her Winterfell. They only met when she came to Winterfell after the war with Ned. He knew she's pregnant, and he felt sorry for seeing Ned wasn't here, 'but at least she wasn't complaining.' he cognitioned.

Sun set long ago. He had work at winter town so entered the Winterfell in dark, he walked straight to great keep, he knew Catelyn would be waiting for him for dinner, having someone really did give him head up during these times. He was walking toward his chamber when he encountered Catelyn.

 **"** Ur back, seem a lot of work today, **"** Catelyn said warmly,

 **"** Aye, few thing to settle up, **"** Benjen replied looking at her. She was beautiful without a doubt as said by many, red rosy white skin, red Auburn hair and blue Tully eyes, wearing a pretty dress, particularly for northern eyes, with raised collar along with fish design.

 **"** So get freshen up, dinner is ready, **"** Catelyn said with her straight face.

 **"** Yeah, I'll be back **"** Benjen gave a last look and then walked straight to his chamber.

Not long after, he arrived at dining Room, Catelyn was already there, he too joined her and took a seat opposite to her. Maid served the food and then left, and not before long, two of them were alone in the room, but finally, Benjen broke the silence.

 **"** I presume, maester luwin informed you about Raven that came from kings landing. **"** He said looking at her, making sure if she knows, he does not want her to feel like an outsider.  
Catelyn shifted and raised her head up at Benjen just to give him a nod. But continued eating.

 **"** So How do you feel about it, sister, **"** Benjen said,

 **"** There's nothing to feel or think about if Ned thinks it's right, then there's nothing for us to worry **"** Catelyn words were plain with straight face.

he took his time to swallow the piece in his mouth but then again can't keep his mouth shut **"** u really don't know how you feel about it, do u **"  
**  
She looked at him, with somewhat of an odd look. Though she really doesn't know what to say in the matter, but one thing was clear in her mind 'a good lady should respect her husband's words and never question them', septa's words were as clear as snow in her head. **"** I trust Ned and my father, and if they both agree with it, then surely there's a reason for it, **"** Catelyn said firmly, but he sensed a little bit of grimace in her tone.

Benjen gave a deep look at her but then couldn't help his chuckle **"** u know what... that's exactly the thing I keep telling myself when I don't know what to do **"** she too giggled at that, Benjen was surprised but glad to finally see her smile for the first time since Ned left. He just hoped this war to be over soon and his brother back at Winterfell.  
Well, it took time, but on the third day, most of the lords responded to call and arrived at Winterfell. He also received another message from Ned, but this time not a raven. Jory came bearing the message. Message was about the plan strategized by Council, though the bigger problem was to convince northern lords.

At Great Hall, Lord clover, lord manderly, lord karstark, Umbers, flint, Cervin, Bolton, mormont and other lords all were seated along, chattering about the reason for the instant call. Catelyn, maester luwin, both were on his sides at the high table. Benjen was nervous, he never really prepared for it, he was third in line, 'but he doesn't have any choice now' **"** My lords **"** He spoke with a loud, everyone silenced waited for him to speak.

 **"** I am grateful to all of you, for answering the call… two days back, I received a raven from kings landing by my brother **"** as soon as words were out, chattering began but not loud ones,

 **"** On the night of coronation, Tyrells and Lannisters plotted assassination of my nephew and our King Jon Targaryen, even though no harm came to king but Lannisters and Tyrells fled the city before they could be apprehended and judged for their crimes. Now Lannisters and Tyrells are declared traitors, and crown declared war upon them. Vale and riverrun support the crown, as do my brother, your liege **"** Benjen spoke heavily biting his nerves down. He was clutching his sword in an attempt to calm his nerves.  
Clamour filed the hall. The first voice that ascended was of lord flint.

 **"** No offense my lord, last war ended not long before, I don't wish to fight another war without reason. **"** his said with cranky melancholy looking at Benjen.  
Lord Cervin stood up just after lord flint **"** I agree, why should we fight someone else's war, let southerners fight their war themselves **"**  
Abruptly, Benjen voice echoed the Hall **"** it's not someone else's war, It's our War, it's for our family, it's for our blood. **"** He was having a hard time with all those stubborn lords he never had the talent or anything with speeches or talks.

Again, clamour and babel filled the hall, but Catelyn understood well that things weren't going well, so she stood up,

 **"** My lords,... I understand your concern but this war isn't for any Targaryen, it's not for any Lannister or Tyrell. It is for Stark blood, the blood of lyanna stark, the blood of first men, For centuries, north have been isolated, distant and ignored, but now we have a chance. Our ancestors made an oath… but we stand in this war not only for ancestor's words but for family….north have stood beside house starks for thousands of year, and once again we ask you to stand beside us to protect our own **"** her voice was composed but unyielding piercing the thick skull of every stubborn northern Lord sitting there.  
There was a deep silence succeeding Catelyn words but, first one to break it was Jorah mormont, lord of Bear Island.

 **"** House mormont will support house Stark as it has for centuries, **"** he said with the grim face looking at Benjen and then lady Catelyn.

 **"** Same blood run in our vein, I will fight beside my blood **"** Richard karstark also proclaimed in patronage.

 **"** House Bolton will also keep their oath to house stark, as we have done for thousands of year **"** Roose Bolton also declared,  
Not long before, all the northern lords averred for house Stark as expected, Benjen remembered his father 'northerners are nothing like southerners. They may be harsh but more loyal to their own.'

soon, the great keep was left mostly idle, lords left for their holds to gather up forces and prepare for war. Ser Rodrick too commanded to gather the forces. The day was tiresome, but he was glad things worked out right but then again, he had to thank Catelyn for it, if it wouldn't for her, he still be arguing with northern lords.

 **[At Riverrun]**

Riverrun was a modest castle by the standards of the great houses in Westros. This could be attributed to the history of the Tully's. As they are not an old house, and for most of their history, they have been vassals to the kings of the Riverlands, not their overlords. But when they bowed to Aegon, they are rewarded with the stewardship over the Riverlands. Their castle isn't exactly grandiose. It does, however, serve its purpose.

At riverrun, Lord Edmure Tully, heir to Riverrun, brother to Catelyn Stark, had already raised his banners and hosted an army and was ready to March over Casterly rock. He previously received words about the battle plan that Riverlanders will strike first, in few hours they will march at the Casterly rock as preparations were mostly complete.

 **[At Runestone (vale)]**

Runestone was a castle located east of the eyrie, lied on the peninsula north of the bay of crab. Royce were a major vassal of house Arryn. Current lord of Runestone Yohn Royce, He received words from lord Jon Arryn from kings landing about war as being the most distinguished military commander in Vale as well as Jon's most trusted man. He already raised banners of House Arryn, and as soon as preparations were done, forces would gather up at bloody gates.

 **[King's landing (next day)]  
**  
Kings landing was an overpopulated city, words still haven't reached common ears about war. Although tension could be sensed. Viserys had received the news that Riverlanders had begun seize at Casterly rock, Knights of the Vale would be joining the race soon, and words are, northern army may arrive sooner than expected. Furthermore, Crownland forces were being hosted at duskendale. Overall, things were just as Viserys prognosticated He was in his chamber when a guard arrived in his chamber.

 **"** Ur grace. Lord Varys requested a council meeting, urgently **"** he said to Viserys, Viserys just gave a nod, and guard left his chamber. He wondered 'what it is that Varys wanted to talk so urgently'. He changed and then walked outside his chamber, straight to the council chamber. As he entered he sensed heavy tension but couldn't figure out what, so he just walked toward the table took his seat, other stood up and bowed as a formality but again air wasn't right.

 **"** What's the urgency lord Varys, **"** Viserys asked bluntly

 **"** Lord Edmure Tully took casterly rock, your grace, **"** Varys said with grim face looking a Viserys, a smile crept on Viserys face, he was waiting for this news ever since he got word about seize, but then his eyes wandered to others.

 **"** So what's the matter, **"** Viserys asked,

 **"** But Not much of Lannisters forces were at Casterly rock. Your grace, more like abandoned **"** Varys said others eyes were also scourging Viserys possible reaction. But Viserys spoke casually. **"** What difference does it make if Lannisters are at Rock or at Highgarden our forces will crush them all the same **"** Viserys said with a smirk. He was confident in their strength as they obviously had numbers.

But, Arthur was bored with all these riddles, he spoke up **"** Lannisters army weren't at Rock or at Highgarden…. Along with Tyrell and storm landers, they are already at our gates, your grace. **"** Arthur said straight at his face.

 **"** What do mean at are gates, **"** Viserys said, his mouth went dry  
Arthur looked at Viserys **"** enemy forces and fleets are at the shore of blackwater rush in front of mud gate, your grace **"** Viserys got numbed, he planned to take Lannisters and Tyrells stem and root out of westros, but instead, tides turned against him.

* * *

 _ **hello guyz, oofff, this is my longest chapter ever, so as always hope u like it, tell me if u did or even if u didnt ,,,,,,,it doesn't take much time to post a review..**_

 _ **until next time. also vote counting is still on, i am including every pairing, i ever wanted, like ashara/ned, if u like it tell me(revised).**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7: Fall of kings landing**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

Arthur looked at Viserys **"** enemy forces and fleets are at the shore of blackwater rush in front of mud gate, your grace **"** Viserys got numbed, he planned to take Lannisters and Tyrells stem and root out of westros, but instead, tides turned against him.

* * *

Slumber fell inside the chamber, every eye was rivet on Viserys. However, he was rather in his own trance, for the moment. Maybe he still wasn't willing to deem what just happened. But Arthur hauled him out of his reverie, **"** your, grace... we have to secure our defenses until our forces arrive, **"**

Viserys eyes wandered on Arthur unheedingly, his face was ashen, the lustre on his face that was there moment ago died out like snow in summer. But, he tried to get back his impassivity although doesn't matter how much he tries, there was a deadening fear that doesn't seem to leave him alone. **"** how long, till our forces arrive **"** he said with as much pretense he could,  
Once again, Arthur turned to his question, **"** riverrun and vale forces will take time, but forces at duskendale will arrive soon enough, but still that won't be enough against enemy forces **"** now that was a matter of distress for all and sundry. Tully forces were still in Westerland. They surely wouldn't make it in time, though a portion of vale legions that was marching over Highgarden could presumably arrive in time, up to that time, holding the gates up would definitely be hard-won.

While other's faces were livid and dried, Ned was silent and calm, as his name suggests 'quiet wolf', he somehow kept his composure well enough, but he too wasn't exempt from fear completely.  
 **"** How many are there **"** Viserys voiced.  
 **"** Less than hundred thousand, **"** varys said in low resonance.  
 **"** If they cross the waters, we won't be able to resist their bulk for a time until our forces arrive, your grace **"** Ned's voice was sharp but still had obvious grimace in it. His glare was on Viserys,  
 **"** We won't have to **"** Viserys voiced along with his simper, which pitched everyone's disarray as well curiosity.  
 **"** We might have lost our dragon, but still we have means to burn our enemies for their defiance...command pyromancers to ship wildfire at once **"** Viserys words were relief for others but one. Ned still couldn't forget how his father too was victimized by wildfire. He fought war, he wasn't a stranger to blood or death, but still burning thousands of men alive wasn't the old way. He wished there would have been another way, but it was requisite.  
 **"** I'll see to it. Your grace **"** Arthur vocalized in his usual inflection.  
 **"** Still we don't have enough of it. Your grace **"** varys uttered his words cautiously  
 **"** But it would surely be enough to wipe more than half of their army, and if gods are good, duskendale forces will arrive until then, **"** Viserys answered clearly, he himself wasn't in top stipulate but as lord protector, he has to secure his people and over everything else, his family.

 **[Enemy camp (Backwater rush)]  
"**How long are we gonna wait, Tywin **"** Olenna's word as raucous as deliberate, hitting everyone's head. The scenario of the camp was rather Gothic for reference, as it was still dark, camp embodied seven people, not much as Tywin doesn't like herding of sheep. So only a few were graced in his war council; his elder brother Kevan Lannister, lord Quenten Banefort, his son Jaime, previously ser Gregor clegane too and at the moment Olenna Tyrell, Mace Tyrell along with Randyll Tarly.

This was over the head. Olenna was beyond pissed, if his mule of a son hadn't used his muck head, they would be at the high tables in king's landing, not there fighting a war for their lives. Now it was 'do or die', either way, their heads were at the peril of getting lopped.  
 **"** At first light, seize will begin, **"** Tywin's tone rivaled that of Olenna, he too didn't give damn about so-called thorn queen, but currently he needed Tyrell's army and Redwyne's Fleet, and If they have to survive, then the only way was together. While tension was brewing up, others remained reticent.

 **"** Only if my son didn't use his head, we would be on the other side of that wall, not here dreading for our life. **"** Anger was gleaming from her voice. Mace just shrugged. He ratifies, that he made his life's biggest mistake by siding with Lannisters without conferring his mother. Tywin assured him, that they would have three strongest kingdoms at their hand, and with Ned Stark, their captive, north would remain at bay. Same for vale and Riverland, but in the end, they don't even have stormland with them, Stannis unambiguously spurned their proffer. It was rather evident if Arryn and Tully forces do not arrive prior the seize was won, they are done for.

 **"** Well that, Lord Tyrell would have thought before, now we all are in this together, and it's our only chance, so if you don't wish to die alongside your whole family, we better stand and fight together, lady Olenna **"** Tywin said in his usual tone though still rougher,  
 **"** But We still have a big problem **"** Randyll Tarly vocalized, abruptly interrupting the stiffness betwixt Tywin and Olenna. As soon as words were out, everyone's gaze veered toward him.  
 **"** It's no secret, king's landing holds caches of wildfire, **"** lord Tarly voiced in a calm but still tightness was there. His words forced even Tywin to think twice about it.

"I served as hand of the king, long enough to know, they don't have quantity, **"** Tywin said looking at others,

But this time Jaime exerted his thoughts, **"** but still, that's enough to derail our whole plan, **"** Tywin's eyes wandered to Jaime. He knew his son was a prodigal child, but at the age of 16, his skills with swords were admirable. He wanted him to learn from experience, and surely he'd do that just fine.  
 **"** I know, but we don't have any other choice **"** Tywin replied, giving a look to everyone inside there.  
 **"** Well, we do, **"** Randyll interjected. He had something in his mind. He discerned grave stares set on him and decided to sate their curiosity.  
 **"** I propose, Trident Formation **"** Randyll words made dent in everyone's head and thoughts and that in turn impelled perplexed look on their faces.  
 **"** Trident formation, it's never been used in real battle before, just in scripts and no one even has unintact information about it, Lord Tarly **"** Kevan broke the lock silence. Randyll gave him a piercing look, and that was no surprise, Lords of Westerland and reach never had tolerance for each other. However, Tywin and others choose to remain tacit.

 **"** As you said, it's never been used before so no one knows much about it that's why even Targaryens won't know how to breach it, **"** Randyll said with a smirk at Kevan while turning to Tywin. Everyone was waiting for Tywin's retort, obviously Olenna being a lady didn't have much knowledge about warfare and Mace being muck headed in that fare too, so only remained who had a good head for war were Randyll and Tywin.

Tywin only uttered a single word gazing at Randyll, **"** Explain **"**

Randyll nodded and turned towards the table and began adjusting the pieces representing their forces on the table. Soon others too hemmed in the table. He adjusted the big blocks representing walls and mud gate of king's landing. And then turned to adjustment of their forces. In the end, their forces were segmented into six legions, three companies were settled in the vanguard as three spears of the trident, while followed by remaining three companies in rear furthermore, each company fashioned in the trigonous form.  
As soon as Randyll was done, he began the exegesis of ancient scripts, that he got his hand on through citadel **"** our forces will be partitioned, in six companies, three will lead the vanguard, while other companies will trace their rear, also each company will be in trigonous formation, so direct attack won't work, furthermore, middle vanguard will lead the adjacent vanguards with significant distance... so if they choose to foment wildfire on our leading vanguard, and then their remaining stock on other two vans, our other three companies will still make it to the shores, to crush the gates with enough strength... and as fleet would be in trigonous formation, so most probably end line of vanguards would survive too. **"** Randyll took a pause. Others were still in deep thoughts. However, soon a voice rose,

"what if they mobilize wildfire on middle line rather than van **"** Olenna raised her voice.

"Well even if that happens, only vanguard units will suffer most while front line of the van and middle and end line of the rear would surely manage to survive wildfire, in any case, more than half of our troops will make it to the gates of kings landing **"** Randyll replied candidly.  
Tywin waited for few moments, but he knew its best deal, they got, so at last, he turned to Randyll, **"** I don't think we have a choice here, Lord Tarly **"** Tywin concurred in his own fashion.

 **[Mud gate (kings landing)]**  
The city was in pandemonium. Commoners were horrified. They were causing fracas all around the city that readily embellished the more immediate problem. Already shortage of troops was a dire problem. Less than 2000 gold cloaks were garrisoned in the city. Oil, bolts, spikes were being readied. It's rather obvious that things would get worse for sure. Ser Malcolm Branfield has been charged with the safety of city gates, instead of ser Janos slynt. Malcolm also received command to rig wildfire. It was an eminent card in this battle.

At the same time, Viserys was in his niece chamber. He wished to see them, even if that was the last time. Rhaenys was scared, but he promised her that he won't let anything befall them at any cost. After spending some time, he walked out the chamber just to come across Ser Arthur,  
 **"** I was coming to you **"** Viserys voice had rather a standard tone. Arthur just nodded with a perplexed look, beckoning him to continue.  
 **"** If it comes to that hopeless situation, I want you to take them out of here, keep them safe. I trust no one but you, just keep them safe, **"** Viserys words had a melancholiac tone. He knew things could turn either way, but in any case, his family should remain safe.  
Arthur just nodded, Viserys don't have to ask him for that, he was already sworn to protect king and his family, but even more, he swore it to someone else too. He came there, only to take them with him to safe ground. They won't be able to leave the city, but still, he had many contrivances in his arsenal. So he just walked into the chamber to prepare for worst.

 **[Mud Gate (kings landing)]**  
As expected, at first light, the enemy fleet began their advancement, they had prepared as much as they could but still, doesn't seem to be enough, and Malcolm was standing over the moat of the mud gate. Bolts, oil, spikes were all set alongside wildfire that had been inlayed according to plan. Archers were settled at higher grounds. Others were tasked with throwing rocks.

Enemy fleets could be seen at a considerable distance, but rather than bulk, only few came into view, everyone was baffled by the sight, but soon enough things got evident, enemy fleet was in rather trio-formation.

Soon enough entire fleet was in view, more than a hundred warships, presumably carrying tens of thousands of soldiers. Sweat beads were leaping on his forehead. He didn't know if that was fear or distress but whatever that was, that was definitely severe. At that moment, he fully apprehended, that situation was beyond daunted but he discerned gazes on him from his men, so he aligned his back, and readied himself for command.

However, the much bigger problem was limited quantity of wildfire and enemy fleet's novel formation. He wondered who was commanding the enemy fleet, keeping more than a hundred ships in such a censorious formation wasn't a jest. But now he didn't know what they should do, if they strike front, the rear would be safe, and if they strike middle, then frontline of vanguard and end line of rear would remain safe. 'So either way, we are fucked...tight'. Nevertheless, he had to command, so he finally decided to go for the middle, that way they would get time, to weaken the vanguard forces, since rear forces would be restricted for some time due to hellfire, and then if gods were good, reinforcement might arrive to save the day.

The fleet was moving forward. Vanguard had already crossed the median line, so finally wildfire was shot, ships containing wildfire sailed toward the enemy fleet, passing betwixt the vanguards. As it reached the target position, Malcolm gave out the command to set fire.

"Loose **"** as soon as words were out, Flaming arrow flew out, and in less than five seconds, tens of ships blurted in hellfire, green flames, men screeching, scorching in an inferno. However, the danger was still over their head, wildfire only managed to annihilate, little more than quarter of enemy forces.  
Soon Enemy's remaining vanguard landed and began the 'battle of Blackwater rush'.

Archers firing Arrows, rocks smashing heads, oil scorching men, enemy soldiers trying to climb the wall, ladders being runed, Bodies getting piled up. From an overview, about six to seven thousand soldiers survived out of Vanguard ships. Still, the fight was at a tolerable level, for about an hour, the fight continued, and they managed to hold the defense while cutting enemy numbers in half. However, since the effect of wildfire faded, the rear fleet sailed forward.

The enemy bulk force was almost at their shores, while there was no sign of reinforcement, and if they don't make it in time, there won't be any battle, just a slaughter, tens of thousands of men against less than two thousand. Butchery was sure at that point.  
As soon as remaining enemy forces made it to the river gate, commonly mud gate, battle got turned rather one-sided, more than 50 thousand men, with not even enough space to hold such a heavy force on the shore of mud gate, seize weapons were mobilized, few enemy soldiers also made it above the walls, Malcolm was fighting against the enemy soldiers those who made it over the moat, throwing them back to the shore, but their number was far greater to be handled.

Mud gate being the weakest gate didn't took much ramming, and in less than an hour, Mud gate fell. Enemy line entered the city-like a Dothraki horde, butchering every man, women even children. As walls got breached Malcolm moved toward the keep, there was no hope for the city, but maybe there was for few. So he ran as fast as towards the keep.

 **[Street of sisters (kings landing)]**

At the same time, ser Arthur and ser Willem were on their way to the flee bottom along with Rhaenys, Jon, and Daenerys. Flea Bottom was the poorest slum district in the city, located on the eastern side of Rhaenys Hill. It was a maze-like warren of narrow streets, ramshackle buildings, and dark alleys. Survival on the streets of Flea Bottom was tough and hard. The district was full of tanneries (which make the air stink), cheap brothels, low-class inns, alehouses, and pot-shops serving meager stews. Many of its inhabitants subsist primarily on a meager, slow-cooked stew containing the meat of questionable origins known as a 'Bowls of brown'.  
But slum does not extend all the way up to the eastern side of Rhaenys Hill, rather (proceeding downwards from the summit) it begins below the Street of Flour, which is the location of many bakeries. The worst sections are at the absolute bottom of the hill, where human waste flows down the pipes from both Rhaenys Hill and Aegon's High Hill into the gutters, which often overflow when it rains. The feces flows down from the pipes on Aegon's Hill down Tanner's Row, down to Gin Alley, at the absolute bottom of the hill and the very worst part of Flea Bottom. And these very conditions make it the best place to hide and survive. As soon as things get clear, he would take them out of city, but he still wasn't sure where, if he makes it to the north, still there's no guarantee that they won't sell them out to Lannisters at highest bid, and with their overlord captive, they might very well kneel, sooner or later. Maybe he should take them to dorne or free cities.

 **[Throne Room (Red Keep)]**  
Viserys and other high lords were in the throne room. Viserys was sitting on the throne. Abruptly, there came a knock on the door, guard slid the small metal window, just to get the sight of ser Malcolm. Guards turned towards Viserys, silently requesting approval as Viserys gave his consent, Doors were opened.

As Malcolm walked toward Viserys, he was covered in grime and blood, his sword bathed in blood, halted in front of the iron throne.

Every eye in the room was on him, he looked to other lords, but then shifting his glare to Viserys **"** your grace. City watch has fallen. **"** Malcolm's words were like acid on the skin.

Viserys just gave him a bob, as words have died already, 'why waste time when actions speak louder than words.' He already had his sword in his hand, and same goes for everyone else in there; ser delen, ser lewyn, Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold, Ser Barristan, ned stark, Hoster Tully, even Jon arryn clenching sword in his hand.

Malcolm wanted to ask him about Jon, but he didn't. It was rather pellucid since Jon wasn't there so, surely he had been taken to safety beforehand. Finally, He too joined the throng, waiting for last blow and getting ready to take as many as he could with him.  
Well, that didn't took long, loud bash on the door pierced everyone's thought, surely time had come, everyone bared their swords and readied, Viserys too stepped down, unsheathing his sword. Ramming of door prolonged for quite long, but as it's said 'in the end, it doesn't even matter', finally doors were smashed open, and standing in their Armour with swords, 'none other than fucking Traitors.' Tywin, mace, Randyll along with their men standing behind them, glaring with their insolent smile.

And at last, Viserys mind finally averred 'king's landing has indeed fallen.'

* * *

 _ **Trident formation image link**_ \- _Y-cpkkyKYHxIzpSOUfgJw6wkoMbR1ObR9TzCHWOBM_pWtRaOGcNEF27_ilAx2L9OddxAIKjz0LbcqdFDyev1anJCUeTlnYzc2DVY9jDPd3q1w2jnA667UuFYxjt67KYm8eBDFnVTNbYUnLtf-c4BGVBnN9OLrSIHLdjLZIU-e8lDEvQ2saYxB17EiTQHObpqRbX0-ZpcES2z78tQYJSAPbjJ7VpVP6C5yANgNWIUmRXNPZ5-_i76JhoOSv1RXD-trAynT-dBJfCfjHqyX50JrLaVyHZGcBTrlSTizUz6VgR3Td9e2PcxQ4CmSSzLp04yDm7mMyPn9OgYI7H40YADr82_xzctelGlISAODJ9u0Rz0wTiNrwzNZ0DbYX4U1lHk_kpkVzLc5a8yLepBmBx6zenpvn7O4m3RdpeBwOl4fXjjGbaXpSFfZDBkTZrmYBysow9QstV5LcM-PAKZ3Govlbt8L9L8lcq-0Ou1ck5v2jcREUDG2BDHLx2Z9NwdDQWAcBylqkd0kjMDXz6GJesU1G3Wqs-fVQK26QVkk0hov2HfB-M4uGRQE9zz3ixxKcIuQ-ZWXrxNoqjMO0VEwqBQ5XZYsg3V5ys_cVaQ0A=w944-h452-no_

* * *

so here is new chap guyz, post reviews and follow up...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8: Wild Card**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

Finally, doors were smashed open, and standing in their Armour with swords, 'none other than fucking Traitors.' Tywin, mace, Randyll along with their men standing behind them, glaring with their insolent smile.

And at last, Viserys mind finally averred 'king's landing has indeed fallen.'

* * *

Last of Gold cloaks went down without much. Their doom was clear, but still, they preferred to die with pride rather than begging for their lives. While others held their swords waiting to lay waste upon traitors.  
Tywin held his vexatious smirk, giving a brief look to each present there. Anger was gleaming out of their stares, but Tywin wasn't afraid. He holds everything that he wanted, one way or other, He found his way over the top, 'now throne is rightfully mine'.

Tywin looked at Viserys **"** so you are going to do this the hard way **"** his words lordotic with arrogance.  
 **"** Well, it's not me who chose **"** Viserys blurted with anger, even though he knew he lost it, but still he won't give him that satisfaction for sure.  
 **"** Yes, I did, but what can I say, I always want everything that others say I cannot get,... now look around. You have lost. City isn't yours anymore, and neither that throne, so you should very well kneel, I still might spare your life and your family, **"** Tywin said continuing his arrogant smirk. Though in real, He does not have any wish to spare any Targaryen whatsoever, later who may very well, raise a rebellion against him.

 **"** u can halt this charade, no one's falling for that, **"** Viserys said, giving Tywin his dense scowl, he wanted him to know that Dragon does not bow to anyone.

Tywin gave a laugh at that **"** yes. That's right, you and your family will die for sure, But other than that no one has to die **"** Tywin paused and shifted his glare to other lords **"** I don't have anything against any of you, so there's no point for us to fight. You supported crown and I want you to continue to do so, throne is mine by conquest, pledge your swords to me and each one of you will return safely to your castles,... I give you my words **"** Tywin finished arrogantly.

Ned was furious beyond imagination, but Jon and hoster still held their passive face. **"** u profess to kill my nephew, and you think I would kneel to you, gravely mistaken... kill me... that worst you can do to me... but let me tell you,...worst you will know after that...Winter will come for you and all those who stand beside you **"** Ned's words were harsh and ice as winter itself, nothing compares to the glare Ned was giving him. Even Tywin wouldn't dare to deny the intimidation his words held. However, he had nothing to fear at least at that point for sure.

"Kill u, no, no... I am not stupid enough to kill you and raise north and Riverland in a rebellion, I already told you my intentions, I would allow you to go back to your home, but only after pledging your loyalty to House Lannister, otherwise you all are welcome to be my prisoners...so lay down sword and bend the knee **"** Tywin said even though he rarely believed that they would take his offer kindly especially Ned stark and Hoster Tully. He waited, but he knew the obvious.

First, one to move was Ned, walked straight to the center, clutching his sword, right after him Viserys too walked forward, beside him followed by ser delen, Malcolm, and kings guards. However, Tywin's gaze was set on hoster Tully and Jon arryn, but at last, they too join the ray. All of them standing in ray with swords ready to lay waste facing Tywin who was standing alongside Mace, randyll, Jaime, Kevan apparently followed by more Lannister soldiers. Sensing things getting heated Jaime too unsheathed his sword, excitement was gleaming from his eyes, but Tywin motioned him to back his swords in scabbard, Tywin had no wish to risk his son at that point for sure, Jaime tried to go against him, but he already knew better than to go against his father, so he sheathed his swords back in the scabbard reticently.

Tywin raised his hand to beckon before stepping to side-lines and letting his soldiers take charge. Lannister men, apparently not all Lannister, some tyrells too, but mostly Lannister moved forward. As before, Ned was first one to bath his sword in red, he moved slicing them, evidently moving toward Tywin, to get his hand on him before leaving for an early grave, others too were in the joust, but kings guards were as swift as brutal, particularly ser Gerold, the white bull, smashing down Lannister men like sport. As fight stretched, it got fiercer, it was good that door doesn't allow many soldiers in a moment but still their number was far great to be handled by ten, even alongside strongest fighters in westros, everyone was fighting with everything they got, but hoster and jon were far sloppier and would have lost their head if wasn't for others, Malcolm too was eventually losing his pace, he fought at mud gate, he fought when the gate fell, he fought while running through aegon's hill, He reached his limit, but still didn't let go of his sword.  
Tywin and others were standing on the side-lines, living the sight especially Jaime, but again the sight was glorious nonetheless, not every day, something like that comes to light. ser Gerold, the white bull infamous for his strength, ser barristan selmy known as barristan the bold, his sword as precise as sharp, next come sir-no prince lewyn nymeros Martell, though without Spear for which he was a legend but still not a single scratch on him even when vastly outnumbered, and then there was ser oswell whent, brother to Lord of Harrenhal, sending Tywin's men to their grave single-handedly. But, there was someone else, as brute as White bull and as swift as Barristan the bold... Ned Stark. Though that could be attributed to his valyrian steel sword, 'nothing cuts like valyrian steel' but still Wolf had upper hand. Finally, the first victory for lannisters came with delen. Viserys eyes veered toward delen, there was anger...hurt...but no tears. He didn't had time for that.

Tywin grasped well enough, that one person, whom he wanted to see most 'or better say to get his hand on', ser Arthur Dayne wasn't there, and possibly somewhere trying to protect his so-called king. Even so, he holds king's landing and sooner or later. He would get his hand on him. After all, not every day, men like him are born, and now since, his best killer was dead, so who better than one who killed him to replace that spot. Arthur killed Ser Gregor clegane and he wanted him at his command at any cost.

While Tywin and Jaime were relishing the sight, although Jaime wanted more than just being a spectator, mace was screaming at his soldiers on their incompetence. **"** Hit him from the back, fool **"** mace as always showing his incompetence.

Ned was getting frustrated, for not being able to slash Tywin's neck, and obviously, there was a limit, to how long they can hold up. Battle was at the critical moment. Muscles tired, nerves sore, but they too swore to kill until their last breath. Viserys was beyond tired and nearly at his breaking point. Bodies were piling up around them, when suddenly a sword slashed his right thigh, making him scream and drop on his knee. Next strike headed for his neck but fortunately, ser lewyn pulled him out at last moment. Hall turned to hell. Malcolm has been mortally wounded.

At that moment, Tywin's gaze met Ned's **"** all of you were marvelous, but now it ends,...leave lord stark, Lord Tully and lord arryn alive and kills the others. **"** Tywin commanded with a victory grin on his face.

More than hundred Lannister men, moved forward after taking Tywin's word, but suddenly, one of Lannister soldier came running, mumbling something but got silenced when a spear pierced him right through his heart, Everyone's gaze gyrated at the end of hall at door, from where few minutes before Lannister-Tyrell men were flowing in, now men with shield and spears embarked running over smashed doors, Tywin gaze wandered to abrupt change of tides, and panic deadened his senses, while mace started bickering in his ear 'what in hell is this'.

 **Flashback (Few minutes before, kings landing)**  
Lannister and Tyrell's army penetrated the city unleashing havoc, slaying anything in their way. Gold cloaks were butchered. Monstrosity was on rampage. Around the same time, Duskendale forces arrived at the Iron Gate. Fortunately, few gold cloaks were there to raise the gates for them. Lord Monterys velaryon was leading the vanguard, with less than fourteen thousand men at his back.

He already got news about fall of mud gate, but he knew vale forces are on their way to king's landing, so he marched his force straight to Aegon's hill, to intercept Lannister army. But there was fright and panic rising in his mind, if knights of the vale didn't make it in time, ' I will die a virgin,... fuck...I should have had her before leaving for kings landing'. He tried to rivet his mind on matters at hand somehow and rode straight to their possible death.  
Monterys force intercepted Lannister army at the end of the muddy way, seeing lannistermens formation. He fully apprehended that they already made it to the red keep, though he still hoped-for king's safety. However, accepting defeat without trying wasn't in his blood, so he raised his swords and went one on most probably 10, both forces engaged in battle. Things were obviously worst for them, but still, narrow streets helped quite a lot, as it lessens the prospect of ambush, but they were losing men at a very high rate. Bodies of his men stacking throughout the road, but he just went for his Karma, hoping for best.  
Lannister army was at full assault cutting down the resistant forces when suddenly, they were ambushed by thousands of men from behind, tens of thousands men dressed in amber rushing from mud gate, piercing down Lannister army with their spears and shield, monterys perceived the soldiers and got a relief throughout his body, so now battle was somewhere balanced. Monterys knew kings landing well enough, and didn't wish to get the bulk of an army at one spot so, he took half of his men and made a blockade at the Hook (the hook is the shortest pass way between red keep and mud gate).

The fight was in the top stipulate at that moment. Oberyn Martell, the brother of Prince of Dorne, was leading the assault alongside his force, very unlike Lannister. He was aliased as Red Viper, but during fight, he was more of a monster rather than a snake. Ever since Elia's murder lannisters became his best kill. He wanted to kill every fucking Lannister, with his own hands, and he would do that soon enough but first, he had to get rid of those worms that were vexing around him. Lannister and Tyrells forces were in critical when suddenly, more men joined dornish and monterys forces entering from Lion's gate, with banners of moon and falcon. Vale forces entered the joust giving final blow to the Lannister and Tyrell army. As the Western and dornish army were infantry while Vale's legions having horses, so inspite of their considerable smaller numbers, they laid waste over the Lannister-Tyrell army. Oberyn just smiled and went straight to red keep. He just hoped that he wasn't late. He ran piercing every Lannister men on his way. Soon Dornish army made it to Red keep, and that went so fast, that Lannister men didn't even got time to alert others, one of them was running over the fallen doors inside the throne room, when one of the dornishmen hurled a spear, piercing right through his heart. So finally men with shield and spears embarked running over smashed doors.

 **Flashback ends**

When loud noise came from other ends, Ned assumed it to be more Lannister bulk but as soldiers in front, those who were holding swords to them a moment ago riveted, he got baffled but soon enough things got clear. Men with spears and shield, helmets wrapped in long amber scarf cutting Lannister-Tyrell forces, 'dornishmen' Ned identified from their array. It was rather clear but how in the hell, they managed to get here.

Viserys was simply glad. He never expected it, dorne running up 'but beggars don't get to choose' so he turned to looking at Tywin's dry face, few minutes before he was mocking him, and now he crashed down in very same place. And that was quite satisfying to watch. He was on his knees when Ser oswell gave him a hand and helped him stand. He stood while resting his hand on ser oswell for support. So, not long before bodies were piled up. Tywin, mace, Jaime, Kevan were dumbstruck, without words with Dornish soldiers holding spear at their throats, even though Jaime tried to fight back and even managed to slice few dornishmen but only a spear through his leg, and that's all... it took to culminate his little rebellion whereas Tywin and others just accepted the inevitable, and that was their defeat.

As Tywin and other laid their swords on the ground, a loud wooed everyone in the Room expects for Dornish soldiers who aligned themselves in rather conventionally throughout the hall. **"** Won't anyone welcome me?.. **"** , gazes followed the root to get the picture of tall lined face man with thin eyebrows and black eyes holding a bloodied spear. His hair lustrous and black with only a little silver streak that recedes from his brow into a widow's peak, no mistake, Oberyn Martell as he cannot be mistaken by anyone, at least not at that moment. Tywin gazes were filled with his grievous anger on him while Jaime was seeing the infamous 'red viper' for the first time, but he too recognized him without a doubt.

"You are always welcome, prince Oberyn...especially on eve like this **"** Viserys said with a smiling face, looking straight in his eyes.

"Yes...that I am sure of, even I am thrilled with it... I didn't have this much fun in a long time. **"** Oberyn said while stabbing one of Lannister soldier with his spear. But then turned his gaze toward Tywin and his allies, **"** once a coward always a coward,... **"** Oberyn said in a low growl but still loud enough to be heard by everyone present there **"** tell me lord Tywin, even after witnessing them fighting for their pride (pointing toward Viserys and other)..., you still couldn't find it in yourself to even try to die with pride **"** his words meant as slap for Tywin, his eyes right at his face unwaveringly, with his smile,

"I know, when to quit, there's no pride in fighting the inevitable **"** Tywin said in his stern tone, he knows when to fight and when to quit, and for those who think otherwise may very well fuck themselves in their early graves.

Oberyn couldn't control his laugh after hearing his words, others just looked confused, but remained silent. **"** I am sorry...but I don't mean it...well you see if it wasn't for their pride(pointing toward Viserys and other), they would have been dead, even before I made it here...It's better to die on your feet than live on your knees, Lord Tywin **"** Oberyn said in his Dornish accent, smirking at him.

"If it's true, Then why did all of our ancestors kneeled to the dragons, **"** sarcasm lurking in Tywin's words.

Oberyn turned though not with anger or any other impassive expression but straight face **"** Dorne never bent the knee to anyone, from princess nymeria to Aegon, even further, daeron Targaryen managed to hold dorne for single summer and that too because children were taken hostage,….. so you should have read our history keenly…but unfortunately you won't get another chance at that. **"** Oberyn's words were straight and blunt. Although Viserys didn't like the way, he was talking, but still kept himself down, after all, they owe their lives to him. So he chose to remain silent.

"Just accept it,... We'll never agree on anything, **"** Tywin said in arrogance.

"Yeah, that's true- **"** but suddenly Oberyn was interrupted by Ned, **"** I think, we will get enough time to settle disputes, so it's better to look on more immediate issues **"** Ned ended seriously.

Oberyn turned towards Ned, gazing with an odd look, **"** Only Starks have those grey balls,...did it came out wrong,...yes... I mean those dark grey eyes, obviously lord stark. **"** Oberyn said in kind of casual tinge, maybe he trying to tempt or provoke him but still, Ned doesn't let go of his passive serenity. Oberyn was impressed. He believed northerners to be all thick and hot-headed, but maybe he was wrong or maybe the man in front of him was different than most. **"** Oh, I mean yes, we should be looking over the immediate issues, lord stark **"** Oberyn replied to Ned pretensing his formality.

Viserys sensed discomfort, after all, there wasn't much love between Starks and martells because of his brother's infatuation with the stark girl. But abruptly, another man tried to walk inside followed by many others at his back but halted by dornishmen. Viserys recognized the man in a glance, **"** let them in **"** Viserys commanded but dornishmen just looked at Oberyn most likely ignoring Viserys words. After Oberyn gave a bob, they let them in.

Lord Monterys velaryon walked straight toward Viserys followed by more than 30 men at his back. **"** your grace' **"** he bowed **"** enemy forces have been wiped out, also knights of the vale have arrived. **"** monterys informed, though his eyes were on the bodies around the hall. But the scenario was worse outside the keep. City bled that day more than it ever did in history of its 300 years.

Viserys was relieved to see monterys. Viserys turned his gaze to meet Tywin and Mace, mocking down their faces, and then turned to monterys **"** take them to Dark cells and get rid of these corpses and **"** Viserys paused and turned to delen's body, **"** and prepare to send ser delen remains to Crakeclaw, **"** Viserys ordered. His heart was heavy, and only gods knew how much he would like to drive his sword through all these traitor's heart, but he had big plans for them too, also he had more important affairs to be taken care of.

As soon as prisoners were taken to dark cells. Viserys turned to Oberyn with a smiling face, **"** I think you would be tired...so I think you should get some rest...today was tiresome, we will have enough time for long talks…... ser lewyn will guide you to your chamber. **"** Viserys said, trying to just get off with the instant conversation at that moment and more than that wanted to get rid of those dornishmens.

"I wish to see my niece, **"** Oberyn said in a straight tone, viserys took a very little pause, not even noticed by many but Oberyn. **"** Rhaenys is safe but currently not here, …..until the city is secured completely,….. it's better for her to remain at safety **"** viserys answered looking straight at vipers black eyes.  
Oberyn just nodded his head and looked toward ser lewyn, smiling and started walking toward his uncle when interrupted by Viserys **"** I think dornishmen fought bravely and valiantly, so ...so they should take some rest. Lord Velaryon will take charge of city. **"** Viserys said in as pleasing way he could. But Oberyn wasn't a fool. He discerned very well that Viserys doesn't trust him. So he just turned and signalled his men **"** sure **"** only single word and then walked alongside ser lewyn.

Soon dornishmen also retired. And Viserys shifted to other lords who until that point remained silent **"** I think, it's better for us to have some rest. The day was terrible. **"** Viserys said glancing at lords, he expected at least few words but none came. All of them just nodded and walked out. Jon and hoster went to their chambers, although he was sure, Jon arryn would run straight to meet his banners, while he walked with Ned toward Maegor's Holdfast. **"** I don't trust martells **"** Ned halted in less than a second at Viserys words,

"I want you to send a raven to your brother, they would surely halt at the news of Lannister defeat, but I need them here in king's landing, overnight. Until then, Jon won't be safe, Oberyn holds no love for Starks, and it won't be a surprise if something happened to me or Jon, Oberyn will put rhaenys upon the throne,... I don't even trust arryn, and lord Tully is here only because his grandchild will inherit north, so in the end, only one whom I trust is you. Lord stark **"** Viserys ended placing his hand on Ned's shoulder, even though Tyrell and lannisters are done for good, but still, he wasn't sure if Oberyn was really a good news or just a bad omen. Though He wasn't worried about rhaenys anymore, but Jon was entirely another case. In his mind too, a thousand thoughts were dashing at the same time. Ned just nodded in agreement as he too didn't care for anyone but Jon. After leaving Ned he went straight to monterys, the city needed his attention for sure, and more importantly, he needed to contact Arthur.

Outside city was in the blood, tens of thousands of corpses, chaos everywhere, criminals on rampage, looting the dead, raping, robbing seeing the opportunity amidst the aftermath of the battle. And having Dornish soldiers controlling the city doesn't help. He wasn't even sure of his own life and more importantly Jon. He should be kept as far as from Oberyn. He wasn't sure if the war was really over or it's just a beginning.

* * *

i hope u guyz like this one, leave kudos and coments...i am new in fic work so please leave comments, i wish to know the quality of my efforts...  
until next time, also its last chance to get ur pairing... voting is on only until next update...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Aftermath of War**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

Outside city was in the blood, tens of thousands of corpses, chaos everywhere, criminals on rampage, looting the dead, raping, robbing seeing the opportunity amidst the aftermath of the battle. And having Dornish soldiers controlling the city doesn't help. He wasn't even sure of his own life and more importantly Jon. He should be kept as far as from Oberyn. He wasn't sure if the war was really over or it's just a beginning.

* * *

Ser lewyn walked Oberyn to his chamber, "It's been a long since I last saw u." Oberyn said with a smile, he never really stationed in one place for long so never got bundled with his family, although he loves them more than anything.  
ser lewyn held a grimace on his face "I am sorry. I couldn't protect her." He doesn't sleep at night. Guilt and grief don't let him. Elia was her sweet little girl, even from her birth, she was a frail one, so that made him and everyone to hold her tight more than her any other sibling and when she came to kings landing after marriage, he was somewhere happy to see her but now that seemed way too absurd for even a child.

Oberyn face suddenly switched to somewhat dark and serious, obviously remembering her sister, was most painful for him, "Our guilt, grief or anger won't bring her back, but I wish to protect her last living memory." He couldn't say that he did not blame his uncle because he did, but he knew fallen star never makes it back to sky.

Lewyn read his face expression well enough and understood what he said and what he really wanted to say. So he just riveted the conversation. "Never thought Doran would approve of this" lewyn tone held a quizzical glimmer. He knew Doran well enough. His eldest nephew had always been more diplomatic and calmer, so that was really a big move for him.  
"Then it's good. That...I never needed anyone's approval for anything" Oberyn said with the wry smile, he didn't give damn about anything when it came to his family, and her sister's child was part of his family. Surely Doran denied his request but again when he wants something he takes it, and it doesn't matter if someone else like it or not.

"You are telling me you dared to bring Dornish army to kings landing against Doran's decision" wide-eyed reaction covered lewyn's face.

"I don't care about his consent when the matter is about my sister. And you too know me better than to believe I would ever let any harm come to Rhaenys." Oberyn finished unblinkingly. It wasn't that Doran didn't know about his plans, but it's like sometimes he just let him do things which he can't do by himself.

lewyn looked at him for few moments but then suddenly spoke up "Take her with you to dorne, she will be safe there." He knew kings landing was a dangerous place and now since her parents were dead and no one there to take care of her, he thought it to be better for her to stay in dorne at least there she would have family around her.

However, Oberyn already anticipated all possible measures for her safety "Not until viserys is alive. He won't allow it" he said with a fixed face,

"He owes his life to you" lewyn replied instantly, though he even knew how vain his word sounded.

"Still, he is no fool," Oberyn said in a sullen tone.

"So what you have in mind," lewyn asked, clearly not understanding his nephew's intentions.

"I don't think it's good to confer secrets with kings guard, uncle" Oberyn gave his sly grin to his uncle. Most likely greeting him in advance about his plans.

After some words lewyn showed him his chamber and left. The first thing he wanted was a good bath. However, his mind still running in 10 directions. He had much to do, firstly, a long talk with viserys was going to be there about Elia and rhaenys, then lord stark and surely Rhaenys, more than anything, He longed to see her. Even his men weren't able to find her. He wasn't even sure about if Rhaenys was there in king's landing or not.

Dornish soldiers were roaming the streets in bulk, but even with Vale's legion, their forces were negligible. At the same time, Arthur and Willem were sheltering in a low-grade hovel in the downlines of Flee bottom, though the place surely doesn't match royal standard from miles high but still was best for present situation, Arthur and willem remained there, even though he had a tight guess at the situation, Dornish soldiers were all over city and to his surprise even in the worst section of flee bottom. Jon was quite enough to handle, and even when he gets frustrated, Rhaenys manage to soothe him, but Daenerys was another case. Her temper was on par with viserys, and even no one says it loud but she literally made everyone's life living hell just within few hours of roll, but then again, that place was as worst as anyplace could be, smell was killing their senses to nerves, it was a rat-infested place, poverty was mile below the line, none of them really wish to know what do these people take for feed. but In the end, they were stuck there, until situation cools down.

That was a small dingy cell type place, with single bed, if they could even consider it one, lantern hanging at the comer, not a ray of light, even when sun at the top. Daenerys and Jon were on bed while Rhaenys sitting on the edge, and Arthur was doing the only thing he could do, Faning over kids with his white cloak, as flies and mites were like legal citizens of flee bottom. And surely no one wished-for Daenerys to get mad, because if that happened, Arthur would surely lose his mind.

Arthur was busy in his immediate job of the moment when Rhaenys voice interjected him out of it. "I'll do it. You can take some rest." Rhaenys said in an appealing voice, Arthur just nodded to her in sign of approval. She understood, how hard it was for Arthur, being responsible for all of their lives. Earlier when he came to her before leaving red keep, she didn't understand much, just before that uncle viserys assured her that he would take care of everything, and they are safe but Arthur just told her to pack few of their light clothes, and that they had to leave. She already knew about Tyrell and Lannister and their army at the gates but after that, she became sure that things were much worse than her anticipation. And that got worsened when she heard people talk about the attack on the city. She was afraid of what might have happened to her uncle. Viserys remained in king's landing, also Jon's uncle stayed there too. As things were bad enough, so they should have come with them, 'but' everything ends with this word. As they were walking deep in that place, she perceived the tumult, people were terrified, and some even witnessed Lannister men making inside the city towards the Red Keep. That frightened hell out of her but uncle Dayne held her close, and she felt safe, also she had Jon in her arms, and that gave her courage. She remembered, Uncle Dayne told her something about fear when she asked him about his fight with Ser clegane.

 **Flashback (Rhaenys chamber)**  
"How did you beat him, weren't you afraid. He was huge" Rhaenys asked with curiosity lurking on her face.  
"I was...afraid, but I had to protect you,... let me tell you one secret,... when we have someone or something more valuable than your own life, then fear doesn't matter anymore" Arthur ended smiling down at her, but his words were firm.  
 **Flashback ends**

She too had someone whom she wanted to protect. Her father asked her to stick together always and forever. And she didn't forget those words and never she will.  
Arthur was getting tensed. Willem was out, for the time being, against his warning, but again. When does he listen to anyone's advise.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door, and that eased his worries for sure, they all decided for three knock rule, so he just walked up to open the door, as he opened the door, ser willem entered but not alone, followed by a man, with rough brown eyes, long face and messy long hair, and judging from his array, seemed like some drunken fool. However, Arthur recognized him, so just shutted door after him, Rhaenys was probably stranged as surely she never saw that man in her life. but as soon as his eyes fell on her, he got on his knees, "your grace" Rhaenys felt beyond weird. She wasn't used to be called as that, she rather preferred 'princess'. Her eyes wandered to Arthur involuntarily,

" He is sillen, one I talked to you before,..." Arthur revealed, making it easy for rhaenys to hold the weird feeling down.

"I am sorry to hear about ur trouble," sillen said in a humble tone, with his head down.

"me too." Word left Rhaenys mouth without her trying. It was just like a natural flow. Again, Arthur got a pinch. So he jumped to the spot without delay.

"So what's the situation in the city." Arthur turned to sillen questioning.

"Well, things are complicated. Lannisters managed to break through mud gate and made to the red keep, (everyone got tensed but Rhaenys was deadened with horrifying thoughts)" so she interrupted abruptly, "what happened to uncle viserys", tears were almost ready to lay waste over her beautiful face, but thankfully sillen got that one down,

"Don't worry princess, everyone is fine... Lord viserys is completely alright...(though that caused confusion on Arthur's face so sillen continued)... well before anything could happen Prince Oberyn arrived along with Dornish forces and knights of the vale also arrived soon enough, so now things are little bit stable" sillen ended with calm tone but his expression suggested that there was more to it.

As soon as Oberyn word banged in rhaenys head she spoke up, "Uncle Oberyn is here." There was a happiness on her face, though she never met her uncle, her mother told her a lot about him and his adventures in essos, he even sent her gift on her name day.

"Yes, princess, if he hadn't come at right moment, things would have turned badly." sillen said with a straight face.

"Then we can go back," rhaenys said hopingly glancing at Arthur.

"Still not, my princess, King Jon's safety is must" sillen finished but as sillen gaze met Arthur and few silent words were traded, so he just subsided at that.

"What about it,... if enemies are captured, then Jon is safe," rhaenys said with a confused face.

"Sillen means, who knows some of Lannister men might be hiding down in the city or keep, so it's not safe outside,... so, for now, we have to stay here" Arthur entered to explain. He didn't wish her to know of the politics of westros. So he just made an excuse, to calm her down. rhaenys wanted to go back home, to see his uncle but chose to be quiet.

After that, Arthur took sillen to another side along with willem to discuss the real matter. Though Rhaenys understood that there was something, they weren't telling her, but she was happy with whatever they told her.

Whole day Viserys remained occupied, after all, the battle had turned kings landing into a graveyard, Knights of the vale were rather arrogant in helping of rehab of the city, and his own men weren't enough. So it was taking much time to clear up the city. He didn't see Oberyn aftermath their last conversation but surely next day, They'll have quite many things to discuss.

He already asked Ned to get northern forces but still, he didn't know how much time it would take. He wants them at kings landing before first light, Obviously, as long as Dornish forces control the city, he can't do anything, also Oberyn's attitude surely not meant for his temper. So it's better to have stark army before things turn for worst. Oberyn's intentions still remain questionable on top of that he was more worried about if Oberyn knew of his involvement after Elia's murder. That held huge stress on his head. He knew what kind of things, he could do, and after all, he too has a little sister.  
Monterys filled him with details of battle and aftermath. They also managed a temporary repair for mud gate, but he was still shocked about Oberyn, and how in hell martells got information about Lannister attack when even they couldn't. But finally, he went to his bed to get some rest. Next day surely going to be troublesome.

While Viserys was sleeping in his bed in comfort, all of the traitors were in dungeons beneath red keep.

The dungeons of the Red Keep having four levels. On the upper level are cells with high narrow windows where common criminals are confined together. The second level has smaller, personal cells without windows for highborn captives where torches in the halls cast light through the bars. The third-level cells, the "black cells," are smaller still, and have doors of wood so that no light enters them. These are reserved for the vilest and dangerous prisoners. The lowest level is used for torture. It is supposedly safer to go through the fourth level of the dungeons in darkness because there are things, one would not wish to see. Thanks to viserys generosity they were kept on the third level, called black cells or Dark cells, tywin, mace, Jaime, Kevan, Olenna, Randyll all of them were there. Food and water was proscribed to them.

so their condition wasn't really a standard one for sure Olenna was actually little relieved as her grandchildren were at Highgarden and hoping that they would be able to run away before viserys gets his hands on them, Although she too wasn't going to leave her body without head for sure yet. After lot of bickering finally, mace had shut his mouth. Tywin was silent as dead. However, Jaime was busy in his own, while others waited for their death sentence, he tried looking for his way out, he knew about secret passages built by Targaryen. And Well he wasn't the type to accept the fate other impose on him, so rather than sitting and hoping for a swift death like most he would better fight to death, he agreed with Oberyn's words 'it's better to die than bow', but still he couldn't seem to find a thing which may help him out, just darkness, and chains that were binding him to those walls, he missed his sword. He already decided if he couldn't make it out of there somehow, he will demand Trial by combat. But His leg was hurt, and that was going to be a big problem for sure. Those dornishmen were certainly skilled with spear, and if he makes it out of there alive, he will surely take his chance with spear. Sword came easy to him but maybe a spear can be a challenge.

Until nightfall, the city came to be silent and calm. However, sleep wasn't cheap even for Royals.

Before sunrise Stark forces arrived, at the gates of gods, Benjen stark leading 40 thousand northerners along with 10 thousand Riverlanders. Viserys and Ned were informed of their arrival from Hayford Castle. Viserys already asked Ned to have starkmen, secure the city in and out. Whole red keep and city have to be fortified with northerners. While Riverlanders would guard outside premises. The city was already more than crowded, but at night, most Dornish soldiers retired to their camps, so only those who settled at red keep remained on guard. Dornish had camped over the tourney ground, and that was a close distance from the keep. while northern army took the plane outside Hayford borders.

As Stark, forces made their way to red keep, Dornish got on edge, obviously seeing men in such number wasn't the best impression. So Benjen stepped forward, but still, Dornish couldn't seem to let them in, so finally Oberyn made his entry, surely someone called him.

"What's happening here" Oberyn walked in front of his men, getting face to face with Benjen, but Oberyn recognized those harsh stark looks.

"Are you one of Starks, these eyes are hard to miss" Oberyn asked in a sardonic tone. But Benjen wasn't Ned. He was a typical northerner with a hot head.

"And who are you for talk, some lord," Benjen said glazing over Oberyn.

"No... not a lord,... Prince... Prince Oberyn Martell... Though I am still waiting for your name" Oberyn said with a wry.

"Prince Oberyn,... Benjen Stark," Benjen replied straight while advancing his hand in a good gesture, although a pretense. Oberyn shook his hand with him.

"So why this sudden greeting overnight,..." Oberyn asked looking at him with a questioning look.

"Lord Viserys, wishes city to be fortified," Benjen answered without showing much emotion or expression.

As soon as words were out Oberyn got everything, obviously, viserys felt insecure with him at his door, after all, guilt doesn't seem to leave viserys. So he called whole north just to elevate his ass up on the damn throne. But Oberyn didn't mind. He doesn't care about that, for the time being, so he just signaled his men and turned to Benjen.

"It was nice meeting u, "Oberyn said again with feigning formality.

"Pleasure's all mind...but I hope next time I would actually mean it." Benjen blurted and walked out without waiting for Oberyn's response. After all, snakes never cross wolves. Oberyn was amused. In spite of their insolent small talk, he liked Benjen, actually a lot more than viserys.

Benjen walked as fast as he could to his brother, fortunately, guards helped him find Ned's chamber. As he reached his brother's chamber, he knocked and then entered.  
Ned was sitting on his bed when the door opened and spotted his brother, abruptly he walked and held him in a tight hug. Both were happy to see each other, but Benjen had a lot of questions, and Ned had lot to explain, so both walked and settled on the balcony. Both Looking at the broken city of King's landing. The biggest city now the biggest ruined city.

* * *

 **there maybe a lot of mistake in last part, but i am sorry, last part i wrote in haste,**  
 **another thing is from next chapter onward, i am changing my writting pattern, and i know its not a logical thing to change in mid of fic, but its getting tiring, working on every single person pov is tough and time consuming, so i wish to switch to separate character pov's from next chapter onward. hope u guyz will not mind.**

 **other than that next chapter (spoiler alert) may fix some pairing, so get ready and please reviews... i always respect any kind of response.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Favor**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

Benjen walked as fast as he could to his brother, fortunately, guards helped him find Ned's chamber. As he reached his brother's chamber, he knocked and then entered.  
Ned was sitting on his bed when the door opened and spotted his brother, abruptly he walked and held him in a tight hug. Both were happy to see each other, but Benjen had a lot of questions, and Ned had lot to explain, so both walked and settled on the balcony. Both Looking at the broken city of King's landing. The biggest city now the biggest ruined city.

* * *

 _ **Benjen**_

The morning had not dawned, still Dark and cold, Benjen walked hastily to meet his brother. He knocked the door before entering, Ned was sitting on his bed. As soon as Ned's eyes met his, Ned moved and embraced him in a single go. Benjen missed that, his brother, his only family. Ned pulled him back to meet his face.

"Come, "Ned waved his hand to offer him to sit and then walked to the wine cellar in the right corner to get some. But Benjen just crossed bed and walked out to the balcony. He yearned for his home, the freshness of snow. King's landing was already bad to start with but even worse aftermath of war. Ned turned holding chalices in his both hands and walked to Benjen.

"It's gotten worse," Ned said to his brother offering him one of the chalices. Benjen took the chalice while mapping the exacerbated condition of the city.

"That I am sure of," Benjen said with a slight smile, turning to his brother. Ned just gave a grave smile and took a sip.

"Prince Oberyn" as words came out, Ned's eyes turned to Benjen with curiosity.

"What do you think of him" Benjen pointed. During their short conversation, he couldn't grasp Oberyn's character other than being Annoying and maybe Humorous.

"can't say, only met him once and that too was brief" Ned's words were slow, Benjen turned to his ale for time being, when suddenly Ned continued,

"But he came all this way to kings landing to fight a war, when he don't have to, just for his niece, … I don't think martells are that different from us" Ned said with straight brood tone. Benjen looked at his brother.

"How is he," Benjen asked, shifting his gaze to his brother. Ned discerned his words well.

"Good,…. He looks just like her." Ned said with a smile on his face, the image of his sister flashed in benjen's mind. Sometimes still he couldn't believe that he would never see her smile or her riding horse or fencing. All felt like yesterday when lyanna would spar with him, or beat him in horse riding. Ben turned to his brother,

"Can I see him," his words filled with anticipation and longing for his nephew, last living memory of her sister. Even when he marched northerners south, somewhere in his head, he was elated to see lya's son. The memory of Day when Ned came to Winterfell with her Dead body, still haunted his sleep; He was happy. He received raven stating, his brother bringing their sister back home but he never ever imagined. Ned would be bringing her to lay in the crypts with the dead. Her pale-ashen face, remained in his head torturing him for not being able to save her somehow.

"Not yet, he's not in red keep," Ned said taking another sip of his ale.

"Why,… where is he now, …is viserys had done something to him" Benjen blurted without thinking in a moment but as soon as words and Ned's calm tone settled in his mind, he got composed. Ned was relaxed and calm, so his nephew must be safe.

"As far as I know, he's safe" Ned assured, but Benjen was still muddled and Ned read his face well enough.

"When city was attacked, Jon was taken to safety, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Willem are with him. Few hours before, viserys received message from ser Arthur stating their situation… and now with city fortified. They would surely return to red keep soon enough." Ned explained with his gaze on Benjen.

Benjen listened to his word silently. He trusted Ned more than anyone, so he also trusted Ned's word in the matter. Although there were other things that remained ambiguous for sure.

"Viserys do not trust Oberyn, does he," Benjen said, he deducted that much already, what other reasons viserys could possibly have to request Northern army in king's landing when lannisters and Tyrells were rotting in the black cells.

"No, he suspects. Oberyn might try to get Rhaenys on the throne" Ned said, his voice was deadpanned. Viserys suspicions weren't really trivial Benjen would agree on this one for sure. But still, if Oberyn planned to get Rhaenys on 'damn throne', then why would he wait so long, and since northern, riverrun and vale forces held king's landing, so his chances were quite less favored.

Benjen looked at his brother. Ned was tensed and seemingly constricted. "Is something bothering you brother?" Benjen asked straight, he was never one for a perplex talk.

Ned waited before speaking, his face held hesitation. "How's Catelyn" Ned finally asked. Benjen was waiting for that question for quite long. He knew Ned married for war, not love. But he wished that he would find love along the way.

"She is good, and misses you a lot,…I know things here at kings landing are eminent but she needs you" he said placing his hand on his shoulder. But Ned's face remained blank.

Benjen never saw Ned as insensitive or harsh until that moment. He has always been more caring, sensitive, maybe serious but generous. But there, Ned's expression held a distinct grimace which he encountered only once; when they entombed lyanna in the crypts.  
Still, Benjen knew better than to ask his brother candidly. Ned had always been more serious and closed among their sibling though lyanna remained an exception.

 _ **NED**_

Seeing Benjen was the best thing that occurred with Ned in quite long time. Only two of them remained of his once big happy family. Talking with Ben relaxed his mind. That was a good thing, as with Ben, he could speak freely without worrying about the repercussions. They talked about many things, Jon, Oberyn, viserys and even the ruined city. But the matter that pinched him more was his pregnant wife. Catelyn was pregnant with his child, and he loved his child, he always entertained the idea of having his child but he wished that with Ashara, not Catelyn. Ned's thought again wandered to only place where he did not wish to be. But Deed was done. The seal was set. He felt trapped between his duty and love, his mind and heart, his honor and her's... Everything.

But Ned finally managed to speak up. He wished to know about his child well-being at the very least. "How's Catelyn". Ned looked at his brother' face but still did not looked his eyes.

"She is good, and misses you a lot,…I know things here at kings landing are important, but she needs you" Ben ended dolefully, with his hand on Ned's shoulder.

Ned deduced ben's expression well enough. He himself felt guilty thinking about that. He wronged both Ashara and Catelyn. He promised Ashara to never leave her, but he left. He vowed Catelyn to love her, but he failed that too. Every time Ashara's thought plagued his mind, his guilt and grief got amplified.

Ned felt like he played with both of them. He destroyed three lives because of Robert's charade. Never in his life, he felt so vulnerable and lost, not even when mad king murdered his father and brother. He wished. If only he could go back and fix what he started.

 _ **VISERYS**_

The morning had dawned clear and bright. Viserys was informed of the arrival of Stark Forces. He walked out of his chamber, as he walked through the Maegor hold fast, starkmen were on guard. And that gave him great satisfaction and security. Also with northern Army, He again held the control over his city. He also thought about Jon and others. They were still in hiding, but since Stark forces had arrived, and red keep was safe even with Dornish on their shores. Viserys wished to have some talk with Oberyn. After all, he held control of king's landing, which wasn't the case day before.

He walked crossing white sword tower. Suddenly, his gaze went to training yard. Oberyn was sparing with some northern soldiers. Though they were not really a match for Oberyn. He moved his spear with remarkable celerity not like a weapon but as extension of his Arm. After watching him for quite some time, he understood, why he speaks so insolently and boldly. After all, he wasn't all talk.

As viserys stood there watching, Oberyn gaze encountered Viserys. He smacked the man at his front in leg with his spear, making him trip. After then Oberyn turned his gaze to viserys.

"Would you like to join," Oberyn said with a wolfish grin, looking at him. Viserys walked down the steps to meet the yard ground. Many would disagree, but viserys wasn't a fool to trip in viper's nest.

"Maybe some other time, you already had your fill, I suppose," viserys said with a sly smile rolling down his face. He did not had time for Oberyn's games.

"Maybe,…... for now," Oberyn answered with some weird grin on his face,

"Looks like lord stark…. Or…. Better say you, really got the whole North to King's landing," Oberyn said with his annoying smirk.

"What can I say, the more the merrier," Viserys said, though he firmly implied his meaning without actually spelling words. But his mind had another worry. Viserys knew, he had to face the truth of Elia's death one day, so he opted 'today'.

"I think, we have things to discuss, Prince Oberyn," viserys said out straight. Oberyn winked at his words. Viserys held no wish for wasting more time so he just pointed towards the open Garden. Oberyn just walked alongside him.

"I know you won't like it but I have something to tell you…regarding your sister's death," Viserys said his words, halting and looking at his face, Oberyn remained silent and his face held passive expression. Viserys took that as consent.

"I altered Lady Elia's Murder events…" viserys took a pause to look Oberyn in eyes to get an idea about his possible response but Oberyn showed none instead held his fixed expression.

Viserys continued "Before her murder… she….. was… raped." As viserys words left his mouth, Oberyn too broke his passive look and got his glowering look. Viserys sensed the anger. He predicted that well enough.

"I just wished to retain her honor, I can understand how you feel. She was like my sister. I didn't know her that much, but I knew she was kind and caring. I didn't wish her memories to be tainted with humiliation." Viserys said, explaining the reason for his action. Anger was gleaming in Oberyn's eyes, and his silence only made him more nervous about that. But finally, Oberyn broke the long-held silence.

"Save her honor, did you really saved her honor" Oberyn blurted. Viserys opened her mouth to work on his defense but Oberyn continued leaving him in half-bewilderness.

"You claim that your motives were purely honorable….so why didn't you made lannisters answer for their crimes,…. I heard… you broke bread with lannisters, knowing full well what they did to my sister and your father." Oberyn ended with glowering down on viserys.

"I would have slashed their neck right there if it was under my power. I didn't had any proof against them" viserys said in humble but firm convincing tone. Viserys knew Oberyn would not believe him, but he too held no love Lannister.

"Since when does, Targaryen needed prove to burn their enemies," Oberyn said with a grave and dark look on his face.

"My ancestors did what they thought was right, and they paid for it. I don't wish to repeat those mistake….you may not believe me, but I love my family just as much as you love yours…..you lost your sister and for that, you wish to bleed every single Lannister…. But I lost my brother, my father, my nephew, my mother all in one go…u can't even imagine how badly I wanted to slay every single one responsible for their deaths…. And I would do that soon enough…. I just wish that we could put it all behind us…..and call for peace." Viserys said with a dour face, unwaveringly. Viserys wanted to move forward, past their differences, for them as well as for realm. Oberyn just stood tight-lipped looking at his face.

Viserys waited for his reaction or anything. "You expect peace,…. So be it…..soon enough I will revenge my sister…..Though I would still have one last regret until my last day" Oberyn said with a sullen face. Viserys could not discern Oberyn's end words. Viserys gave him a curious look.

"I won't be able to kill that bastard clegane" Oberyn words held grave vibe. Viserys understood Oberyn's emotions. He held same anger for all lannisters and Tyrells.

"Ser Arthur already got it down for you," viserys said, Oberyn raised his face to meet his.

"Since now you have northern backing you up, so I think I wish to see my niece as soon as possible." Oberyn words were straight. Viserys understood clearly. He already planned to bring Jon back to red keep.

"Surely, Prince Oberyn…I would see to it…. Now since everything is settled, I really wish to know, …..how you managed to get here at the endpoint." Viserys said in a quizzical manner. Viserys wanted to know about dorne's mystical appearance at king's landing. Also, dorne did not had any strength in the sea, so how did they got ships to land their men to king's landing. Viserys's mind held many questions for sure.

"tywin stressed about north so much that he forgot about the enemies he made in south….. Ever since Elia's murder, I had my eyes on tywin, so when I found about his attack plan on capital, they were already prepared. I knew Raven won't reach in time to make any difference…so that's how it all happened." Oberyn answered viserys gazing at him with his usual grin.

Still, viserys held the same question, from where did they got so many ships? "And how come you managed so many ships, as far as I know, dorne does not hold any strength in the sea" viserys finally asked, again with a quizzical look.

"They were sell-sails, and I think crown would be happy to pay for that" Oberyn said with his wolfish grin. Viserys snorted in his mouth, but he knew he owed his life to Oberyn. Viserys was more than happy to pay in gold, rather than his head.

"Surely" viserys consented to pay for their expenditures. But he knew, dorne would not settle for just gold. Abruptly, Oberyn voiced "well there's one problem,… the thing is, I came to kings landing against my brother's decision, so I don't think he would be happy when I return unless my brother gets something out of it." Oberyn words were precise and well measured. Though viserys already knew dorne would not come cheap, but new revelation shocked him.

"So should I be concerned about Prince Doran's retaliation," viserys said with his wolfish grin.

"Whole westros know about my brother's disgust with violence….so for at the very least, you won't have worry about any type of violent retaliation, other than that I can't say much " Oberyn answered, viserys discerned his meaning well enough. Viper was more clever and swift than his anticipation. But viserys needed Dorne in line beside him.

"As reward for dorne's help in the war, dorne will be granted a seat in king's small council, as one of his principal advisors." Viserys voiced straight. Viserys knew Martells would not refuse his proposal, after all, dorne had been away from king's council for quite long. They would not miss this chance.

"Well, that's good but still not enough to change my brother's mind about hostility and war," Oberyn said with his leering gaze fixed on viserys. Viserys thought place on small council would get martells settled in the south, but maybe he was wrong. Viserys looked at Oberyn with a smiling face.

"I will grant any favor Prince Doran wishes as reward for their support in previous war and for their further allegiance to the crown," Viserys said firmly, he needed dorne on his side. And even more, because Dornish army sits at his shores while he stood negotiating with their prince.

"Well, there is one favor, my brother would undeniably accept," Oberyn said, his eyes held a leering pinch and his face with his annoying grin. Viserys was anxious, surely with a lot of stress too. Viserys eyes bore in Oberyn's onyx one, waiting for his words.

"A betrothal" Oberyn vocalized, his face holding a fox grin. Viserys got reticent.

"A betrothal between who, as far as I know, Prince Doran do not have any child, and neither do you, at least not any trueborn," Viserys said appealingly, but again Oberyn held his fixed look.

"Betrothal between your nephew and our niece" Oberyn's words sounded like a jest though still held serious ground. Viserys was taken aback. He took his time to take that in. The shock was all over his face. But he clutched back to reality.

"Prince Oberyn, I think you had wine early in morning," viserys said with an annoyed look, with anger in his tone.

"No-no, I don't drink in morning, why do you say that," Oberyn said in his sardonic tone, Viserys was getting pissed. He tolerated all of Oberyn's insolence. But things were getting out of line for sure.

"They are sibling for god sake," viserys said, without realizing how ironical that sounded.

"Yeah, another perk of being a Targaryen, I would say" Oberyn continued in his insolent tone, without giving much formality to viserys.

"You can't possibly be asking a betrothal for king as favor,…. I am grateful to you, that's true but still, ...ask anything else and that would be granted" viserys voiced straight and blunt. Viserys held his real character down for quite long, but still, he was a Dragon, and that should not be forgotten.

"I don't see a problem in it,… also did I tell you, that Stannis and renly Baratheon are in Dorne right now." Oberyn dead-panned, viserys head was getting high. He wanted to throw him in black cells along with those traitors. Viserys never perceived Martells would ever ask for such a thing. And if they really held Stannis and renly in dorne, then that would be a great portent. Oberyn gave him few moments to think. Oberyn would have most probably discerned viserys expressions.

"Take some time, and I hope you would make a right call" Oberyn voiced with a sly smile on his face. After that, Oberyn just walked toward the yard. But I suddenly halted and turned.

" And I wish to see my niece, I hope you will see to it, your grace" Oberyn said again in his cynical tone. Oberyn then turned back walked out, leaving viserys furious and fuming with anger.

Viserys Rage was at seventh hell. Oberyn dared to threaten him in his city, in his realm. Viserys was not thinking patently at that time. No one never ever mocked him in such a way. Viserys had one hell of a situation on his hand. 'How dare he threatens me in my city?'

Viserys whole day was marked with Oberyn's word. That took a whole lot of persistence to resist the urge to throw Oberyn in his dungeons. But at last after deaths of thousands, finally, viserys got Lannister and Tyrell on leash, and siding against dorne would not delight him in the least. Viserys sent words to Arthur to get Jon Back to Red keep.

Viserys also met Ned and other at the council, but he did not voiced Oberyn's words in the council. After all, Starks, Tullys or arryns never held stomach for incestuous marriages. But over everything else, that did not felt fit to him. He already had North, and riverrun by Jon, and dorne by Rhaenys, and with Lannister and Tyrells and even stormland out of the race. Viserys wanted strong ties with Vale. He would have arranged pact with Vale already if Jon Arryn had any daughter, but that was not the case.

Viserys understood Oberyn's intentions well. Oberyn wanted Rhaenys to be queen, to hold command over Jon, obviously With Jon younger than Rhaenys. He would play perfectly according to Dorne. Viserys does not want anyone to have such influence on Jon. But that was future. At that time, He had to decide regarding Dorne.

Stormland was also a big concern. They were not seven kingdoms until Stormland returns to the folds. And storm landers may be not as stubborn as northerners, but still quite stubborn to wreak havoc in his realm. Stormland suffered most in Robert's rebellion, and that was the reason for their reticence. And as soon as they recuperate, chaos would reign over westros once again. And in order to prevent further rebellion from stormland, he needed Baratheon on a leash. And last living Baratheons were captive in dorne if Oberyn's words to be trusted. Viserys was in great pandemonium of tantrum and desiderata.

 _ **OBERYN**_

Oberyn's heart was hefty and face beatific. Rhaenys was in front of his eyes. She had her mother's looks. Dark hark, beautiful face, and innocence in her eyes. He could not move his eyes from her for quite some time.

As soon as Oberyn was informed that she had returned to the red keep. He ran to her chamber without wasting a single moment. when he opened the door, finally, Oberyn saw her, sleeping on the bed on her stomach with two little infants beside her. But Oberyn eyes settled only on her. Ser Arthur was also inside the chamber. Oberyn sighted Arthur, identified his swords, to perceive him as Sword of Morning. He held great respect and little bit resentment for him. Great respect for his competence for Killing Gregor clegane and resentment for taking his chance to kill Gregor with his own hands. But Arthur saved his niece more than once, and for that alone Oberyn would be grateful to him. Arthur walked toward him.

"Prince Oberyn" Arthur bowed,

"ser Arthur,….. You took quite long to get them back here, I was waiting the whole day." Oberyn said coyly,

"I apologize for the delay. Prince Oberyn…should I wake her up" Arthur said, pointing towards Rhaenys.

Oberyn looked at her "no, let her rest" his words were low, leaving Arthur he just walked to Rhaenys from side of bed. He sat on the edge, looking at her without a blink. Oberyn moved her dark curls that were on her face, behind her ear, to see her face clearly. She was peaceful, full of light, just like Elia.

But soon Oberyn's eyes turned to the boy next to her, Supposedly Jon Targaryen. Oberyn had seen lyanna stark once, at the tourney that ruined everything. Many presumed his hatred and resentment toward Starks but the only person whom he blamed and resented was Rhaegar Targaryen.

Rhaegar dishonored his sister by getting infatuated with the stark girl when he was already married to Elia and she gave him not one but two beautiful children, his heir. Rhaegar was the root cause of everything. Roberts rebellion, starks rebellion, Elia's and aegon's death, every single thing started because of rhaegar's madness and lust for some northern girl. If not for her sister, Oberyn's spear would have pierced through his heart at the Tourney of Harrenhal when he named lyanna stark, 'queen of beauty and love'.

Oberyn's eyes did not left her face. He did not even paid any attention to Arthur, who stood there whole time clenching his sword. Oberyn knew. Arthur would not trust him with His king's life for sure. Whole time Arthur Just stood still at opposite site of bed, with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to cut him down, at first sign of danger. But Oberyn had no intention of killing Jon Targaryen. He had other plans for him. However, still, Oberyn was troubled about his proposal between Rhaenys and Jon Targaryen. 'Is it right to decide her future without even considering her thoughts on it,... is he just using her'.

Oberyn also wanted her happiness, 'if Rhaegar would have survived he would have done the same,' he thought, But still, nothing eased his anxiety and guilt. Someday, she would get married, and even then that would not be for love, but Oberyn would make her the queen of seven kingdoms. Elia died or else, she would have been the best Queen in the history of westros. But Rhaenys would be the Queen, her mother would have been. Oberyn only wished for her happiness. And he was certain viserys would concur soon enough, after all, viserys did not had any other choice for sure.

* * *

 **hi guyz, so here is new one, i hope u like it, now since from above u would have grasped one possible pairing in later parts,...now my best part is ned and ashara, i am in love with this ned, total lovesick...i am even considering Ned/ashara reunion, and if things went according to me, it would be in next few chap.**

 **now, follow and favorite ,and leave reviews for sure... and forgive me, 'for sure' is like bad addiction for me. and if u have any question, just ask...**

 **one thing in this fic, i dont have any seven year old arrianne martell in this fic. so please dont bug up on that. though i might get her in later chap.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: saving own head**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

Oberyn also wanted her happiness, 'if Rhaegar would have survived he would have done the same,' he thought, But still, nothing eased his anxiety and guilt. Someday, she would get married, and even then that would not be for love, but Oberyn would make her the queen of seven kingdoms. Elia died or else, she would have been the best Queen in the history of westros. But Rhaenys would be the Queen, her mother would have been. Oberyn only wished for her happiness. And he was certain Viserys would concur soon enough, after all, Viserys did not had any other choice for sure.

* * *

 _ **RHAENYS**_

She woke from her slumber. Her eyes opened, just to get notice of foreign figure. His eyes were set on her. She had never seen that man in her entire life. He had dark hair like her, but other than that nothing rang in her mind, But that was all in first few moments of her half-asleep mind, as soon as her eyes, mind, and body awakened, she hurled back to jon's side, kind of getting on defense, there was fear in her eyes, after all, the thing that occurred to them wasn't all that normal, there was a tantrum inside her mind, and amidst of that she completely left out, someone who was also inside the chamber, Arthur, he was standing right at other edge. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her, but the sensation of touch was warm and calm. There was something gentle and caring about that men, she thought.  
However, he was a stranger nonetheless.

"No need to fear, Rany,"unknown man said in calm tone gazing into her eyes. 'Rany', it was like she got stuck with a jolt, no one ever called her that other than her mother, a wave of emotion flushed in her mind. Her mother used to call her Rany, only her. Memories resurfaced, making it hard for her to halt the tears that were on verge to bulge from her eyes.

She turned her eyes to Arthur after all, Arthur always held answers to all her every poser, she knew, her expression was somewhat faint, mixed with hurt, confusion and even fear. She wanted to hide her fear and pain, but still, she wasn't strong enough. Surely Arthur discerned her expression.

"He is ur uncle, princess ur mother's younger brother, Prince Oberyn Martell" Arthur finished, as soon as word settled in her mind, she looked at the men, who was her uncle, one who sent her gift, even letters. She took a moment to gaze at him. He was looking at her with a warm smile, a smile which made her heart calm and steady. Suddenly, she did not know why, but she jumped in his embrace, hard against his chest. His hand locked her to him. She did not knew why she felt doing a thing like that, but maybe she wanted it, a warm and safe embrace of family. Although Arthur was there with her all the time and made her secure, but he always had his limits. She wanted the familial love, care, place of safety, and she does not know why, but she felt all of that in matter of moments. With Viserys it was never like that, she loved him, and she knew he too cared for her deeply, but something was missing.

Oberyn held her tight, at that point she could not control her tears from rushing out. She wanted to cry and smile at the same time. That was overwhelming,

"Hey, sssshhhh… stop now, I am here, you are safe with me" his words assured her more than any numbers of guards outside her chamber. He pulled her to look into her eyes, His hand in her hairs. In that moment, she thought, he looked like her mother, even if that's only little bit.

"Why didn't you came sooner." She said, she wanted him with her, someone who shares her pain. His expression turned serious, even little hurt on it too, but that disappeared in less than a moment.

"I am sorry, but I came as soon as I could," Oberyn said, with a grimace in his voice, But she was not really, upset with him. In the end, he did came to save them all. And she was glad.

"Thank you," she said looking into his eyes. Her words were genuine. She meant them. She was grateful to him to no extent, because of him, they all were alive. She saw a confusion in Oberyn's eyes.

"For what," he asked with a quizzical expression,

"For saving all of us. You came to save us." Oberyn face again offered the same warm smile.

"Would you thank your mother for protecting you" Oberyn asked with slight smile and frown.

"No" words spurted out her mouth instantly.

"Then why me,… It's my duty and right to protect you, you may be born to Elia, but you are no less than my own daughter…. My only regret is I couldn't protect your mother." Oberyn's face got darker following the end. and She understood that well enough.

"It's not your fault uncle," she said, she did not want to remember past events anymore. She wanted to move forward with her life. But Oberyn's face remained dark and hurt remained grimacing over it. However, suddenly, everyone was interrupted by none other than Daenerys. She started crying, no, more like screaming. She does that sort of thing, whenever she gets angry. She could wreak havoc if she wants.

Before Rhaenys moved Arthur took her in his arms while trying to sooth Daenerys temper. He was even getting good at it.

"That girl is going to be a real dragon," Oberyn said with an ecstatic grin. She completely agreed with him. Daenerys had a bad temper, the temper of a real dragon, maybe its because both her mother and father had Dragon's blood, still no one knows for sure.

"Yes, she has a very bad temper," she said smiling glancing at Daenerys. She could not remember when but her tears dried and replaced with a smile, and that was the main reason. She liked to spend time with both Jon and Daenerys. Whenever she was with them, she forgets her pain and all the bad things, they would make her smile when no one else could.

"Her poor husband," Oberyn said, laughing. She too joined in that. It was good for her, laughing. She never had that with her other two uncles; Arthur or Viserys. But Oberyn was different. She wished they could stay just like that, for eternity; Happy and together.

* * *

 _ **ARTHUR DAYNE**_

Seeing her laugh was really a delighting sight for him. He had seen her smile, even laugh, but only when she was with Jon and Daenerys, however, right there, he saw her true smile, her true laugh. He always tried to make her feel loved and safe. After all, it's the least he could do for his princess but even more, because she was Rhaegar's daughter, He might not have forgiven Rhaegar, for whatever happened, but that doesn't make his love and loyalty for Rhaegar any less. He only wished Rhaenys and jon their happiness, nothing more. And Oberyn made her happy, and he was glad for it, But still, he could not trust Oberyn with jon's life. Oberyn had way many reasons to hate Jon but not even one for seeing him alive. Viserys already warned him against Oberyn. Viserys did not trust Oberyn, and that was simple but the way Viserys talked with rage and hate in his voice. He held his suspicions for Viserys. But for time, he had to keep close eye on Oberyn. And Daenerys was making it hard for him to concentrate on any other thing for sure. She was really a hell of trouble, and as Oberyn said, he too prays for her future husband. However, for the day, things were good, but he knew, soon he would have use for his sword again; for the Fall is coming for many Houses.

* * *

 **VISERYS TARGARYEN**

Viserys was hounded by immense amount of encumbrance on his head, whole day hearing to peasants, complaining even for their own shit. But that was his life at least until Jon comes of age. Furthermore, sitting on the fucking council with those whom he did not even want to meet in his entire life. Sometimes he thought of time, when they had their dragon, back then no one ever dared to raise a word to them.

Now Oberyn dared to threaten him in his own keep to start with. His proposal still was on the tip of the blade. He would have considered his proposal if Oberyn had not been so insolent. He had no need to bend to Oberyn. He had Northern army alongside riverrun and vale legions. Even crownland's remaining forces were stationed outside Iron Gate. If Oberyn wanted war, he might get some. He even considered arranging a betrothal between Renly Baratheon and Rhaenys. That would get stormland back with him.

but more than anything, He wished if he could just leave and wander in free cities. He remembered his time in essos. With gold in pocket, everything was best in essos. But world got upside down quicker than he would have ever contemplated He still had not talked with Ned about Oberyn's proposal, but he already predicted his obvious response. However, still maybe talking to someone who actually listens rather than giving fucking advice was better.

He missed delen, especially during times like that, He was his closest friend. Viserys never really had many friends, and he even acknowledged his fault. He was arrogant and selfish but most people in his life were ready to kiss his ass at his command, so he lost any interest in making any friends.  
Other than delen there was only one other person, whom he could talk to; Arthur.

Though the more immediate issue was Olenna Tyrell. She requested an audience with him, and even he would not mind hearing words from the Queen of thorn. After all, she was only one who had a decent head on her neck. Soon knock came from, and Olenna Tyrell obviously in chains walked inside followed by two Goldcloaks. Ser Barristan had also entered He offered Olenna to sit on sette, and signaled others to leave.

As soon as they both were left alone, Viserys shifted his gaze to Olenna Tyrell, the prison had done her quite a detriment to her. However, that doesn't concerned him in a bit.

"Lady Olenna, I truly feel bad seeing you like this, but you know better,…..what you sow is what you reap," Viserys said with his arrogant smirk, he would never let go of any chance to show those traitors, what they get for waging war with the dragon.

"Well, this definitely not what I sowed, but my son" Olenna's words were straight and sharp, even in half-starved condition, she had not lost her charisma yet. He knew that already, Olenna was not a fool to defy the crown, obviously that was his fool mud headed son's doing.

"I don't think you and your son are diverse... in the end, the bitter truth is... House Tyrell betrayed the crown and stood in rebellion alongside Lannisters, and that I won't forget," His words were blunt and straight. But Olenna held her fixed composure.

"Yes, I don't deny, but house Tyrell supported your house during Robert's rebellion," Olenna said in her dour voice,

"As did Baratheons, for last 300 years, But in the end, they broke their oaths, as did house Tyrell." Viserys ended. His words were darker and grave. There was anger, after all, Tyrells tried to Kill his entire family.

"I certainly can't argue, on that,… I accept our mistake, If my son had consented to me before breaking bread with Lannisters, I assure you, this wouldn't have happened….. but as you said seeds are sown…. But I ask for mercy for my grandchildren. They did no wrong. They are innocent one." Olenna said with obvious concern glimmering from her voice.

"Just tell me, would have spared my niece, my nephew or my sister," Viserys vocalized, With a loud, anger was obvious in his voice. But Olenna remained silent with her doleful face. She did not had words, after all, he knew her answer, After few moments Olenna raised her head.

"I can't change what's done, but on the behalf of house Tyrell, I ask your forgiveness for the crime, my son committed against your family. If given chance house Tyrell will serve the crown, in perpetuity from this day forward. We will forever be indebted to House Targaryen." Olenna ended with humble tone, and why not after all it was a matter of saving her neck.

"But why would I do that, I don't think I have any need for traitorous houses, in my realm." His tone was somewhat suggestive.

"As you may know, house Tyrell wasn't always the overlord of reach, so it took centuries for house Tyrell to gain loyalty of lords of reach, and that was time when they feared your dragons…you can demolish my house for ever but that too won't bring peace to realm, house Tyrells holds power in reach. It would be foolish to simply vanish house Tyrell" Olenna said with her open demeanor.

But her tone offended him. She may have thought her sharp word would make cuts on his skull but that was not going to happen, most probably. "I say you are a fool, if you think, that Tyrells holds true loyalty in Reach, you were nothing more than minor house until you bent the knee to my ancestors,... and fortunately there are other powerful houses who holds respect and strength in Reach. Tyrells are not even rightful descendants of prior kings of reach." Viserys ended. He could see mix of anger and helplessness at the same time in her eyes. But that enthralled him even more.

"I think you should think twice if you are preparing to hand reach over to Florents. They are weak, maybe few centuries back. They held power but now that's not the case. Only Tyrell can hold Reach, noble houses won't bend their knee to anyone"

"You mean to say, I need you,... but that's not the case, and about noble houses bending their knees, I don't think it would be much difficult to convince them when I have their sons, brother even heirs in my dungeons" Viserys said in fierce tone, he detected flinch in Olenna's eyes. Those who survived or surrendered were all his captives in his dungeons, some of them are even from prominent houses of Reach.

"No, you certainly don't need me, but It would be in your advantage," Olenna said, there was a certain glimmer in her eyes as she had came down to humble tone.

Viserys thought about that too. But acquitting the man who planned to murder his whole family, he could not possibly do that. Traitors must pay for their sins.

"I think, that was all…. And yes don't worry, I won't execute babe in her crib, even if I want to" Viserys said, and then without waiting, walked out of the chamber. Ser Barristan and others were outside, he signaled them to take her back to dark cells, where she belong, at least for some time.

As they brought Olenna outside to escort her back to the dark cells, his eyes met hers, Olenna's gaze was piercing, in his eyes, possibly last attempt to get things her way. But He had plans to keep Tyrells at bay. he would not harm innocent Childs, but he had to make sure that those children would not turn against him in the future.

Edmure Tully had taken Highgarden, and most probably would be accompanying prisoners to kings landing next day. He also sent summon for Lord Lewton Hightower to king's landing, and he knew he would come, after all, his son and heir was in his dungeons.

Viserys had lot on his plate, Oberyn, Olenna even Baratheons, if Martells have them. Olenna's words weren't all vain. She did had point, setting new overload always has its disadvantages. However, even if he pardons Tyrells, still Westerland held more stress on him.

Suddenly, a thought banged his head. He turned to ser Barristan.  
"I wish to see Quenten Banefort…. bring him to my chambers," Viserys ordered. Ser Barristan just nodded and walked to heed Viserys words. Viserys felt stupid, for not thinking about that before.

He walked inside the chamber, waiting. He had never met Quenten Banefort before, though he just wished him not to be stubborn. Soon, ser Barristan entered along with a man, who he guessed to be in his thirty. With few grey strands, man was looking dried and pale, obviously starving. Viserys just signaled him to sit and walked to the wine cellar. He poured wine in one of the chalices and walked back to him, Quenten's gaze was all over him, holding a confused expression. Viserys offered him wine, and not to his surprise, he took it in a tick and gulped it in a single go. However, that really felt amusing to him.

Viserys gave him time to settle up comfortably.  
"Lord Quenten Banefort, I hope you know that I get no pleasure seeing you like this. But you know it well, that you made your choice." Viserys said gazing on Quenten. Quenten looked weak, he even sensed some fear in his eyes, and at that very moment, he knew, Quenten would play perfectly in his hand.

"It wasn't my choice. We don't get choice, I just did what my liege commanded, your grace" Quenten said, although his words were not unrelenting obviously starvation took on his health.

"But your liege lord broke their oath to the throne, by declaring themselves as rebels." Viserys voiced in a calm voice,

"But still, that doesn't mean, I would become an oath breaker too." Quenten's words were true, and even Viserys couldn't deny his possible reasoning.

"That's fair, but you know it, right, ...that Lannister army is done for, and Lannisters too," he said gazing at Quenten with a passive face.

"Yes, your grace" Quenten answered. Still, confusion lurking on his face.

"So you mean to say you fought alongside Lannisters, not because you wanted, but because you have to," Viserys said, striking the weak points, he may be young, but Viserys still had his art of manipulation for strike.

"Yes, and that goes for every single person who fought under Lannisters and died." Quenten voiced, and his words were all true if not anything more,

" but why is that, lord Banefort." Viserys asked, he was heating up the stage, for his final flow,

"Lannisters have gold and they pay their debt, and that's enough for a man to fight for them, your grace." Quenten gazed with his tired eyes, dark patches had formed below his eyes, But his words delighted him and that confused Quenten even more.

"Lannister holds gold but not loyalty or love unlike north, vale, dorne even stormland… the main question is, so who holds respect and admiration to inspire loyalty" Viserys declaimed with loud, obviously, that was the perfect time to strike the iron. Viserys could see skepticism and hesitancy in his eyes. And that was exactly what Viserys needed for the moment.

"you lord Quenten,….. You were second in command of Lannister army after Kevan Lannister, but he preferred his luxuries, drinking and whoring, while you commanded and led Westerland army. They respect you, at least if my sources are to be believed, and house Banefort is one of the first houses to rule lands in Westerland. And if you wish Baneforts would rule westerland once again." Viserys ended with his suggestive demeanor. The shock was evident on Quenten's face. While Viserys held his smiling face gracely.

* * *

 **QUENTEN BANEFORT**

"You lord Quenten,….. you were second in command of Lannister army after Kevan Lannister, but he preferred his luxuries, drinking and whoring, while you commanded and led Westerland army. They respect you, at least if my sources are to be believed, and house Banefort is one of the first houses to rule lands in Westerland. And if you wish Baneforts would rule westerland once again." As soon as Viserys words took roots in his mind, his mind went in confound he knew what Viserys was asking, but still, it was not a jest. His mind was split. his ancestors swore to serve Lannisters, 'but Lannisters are over' his mind screamed. Becoming lord paramount of westerland; if he refuses, he would be dead before fortnight, but if he accepts, he would be Richest man in seven kingdoms.

Viserys was right, lords of westerland would support him. No one held any love for Lannisters. He already lost thousands of his men, because of tywin's over-ambitious crusade. He wanted to go back to his family, to his wife, his son.

In the end, there was not any choice, it's either death or life, starvation or luxury, widowed wife or lady paramount of westerland, death man or lord paramount of westerland. And even if he wishes to uphold his oath but in the end, house Lannister would perish.

Viserys was looking at him with his firm glare. Waiting for his reply.  
"House Banefort will serve Crown faithfully if given a chance, your grace….," He said, what needed to be said, after all, Words only mean as long as one's life. Viserys smirked and winked in approval, with his beatific smile radiating on his face.

"Then, I name you Quenten Banefort, lord of Banefort as Lord Paramount of westerland" Viserys declaimed looking at him.

He stood from his seat and bent down to his knee, with his head ached down,

"I, Quenten Banefort, lord of Banefort, and lord paramount of westerland, hereby swear fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity, to serve as your bannermen and come to aid whenever called upon." He finished. He knew what needed to be done.

"It's done, lord Banefort…" Viserys said beckoning him to stand, he stood with his weak feet. They did not had anything in two days. Only a cup of wine a few moments ago. Hopefully, his starvation period will end soon. However, he discerned Viserys's face, he wanted something else from him.

"I would make it official soon enough, but before that, there is something you have to do," Viserys said with a wry smile on his face. He knew whatever Viserys was going to ask. He could not refuse. He would not have any choice in that matter. He kept his gaze on Viserys face, waiting for his words.

"You would testify against tywin Lannister," Viserys spoke with his wolfish grin. But he was little shocked. Testifying against his liege. But Lannisters never cared for them, or any lord of westerland, because they had their gold. So why should he care about them.

"As your grace commands," he answered, beckoning to Viserys. Amusement was all over Viserys face. But the thing that mattered most was that he was starving, he needed something in his belly. Abruptly Viserys called ser Barristan. And ser Barristan entered.

"Ser Barristan, prepare chamber for Lord Banefort and regale him with everything he may need," Viserys ordered his kingsguard. Ser Barristan nodded and turned to him, and waved his hand towards the door. Quenten stood and walked out of Viserys chamber. Viserys held a victorious smile all over his face, but he had little care about anything but one. He just wanted something to eat and drink, or else he would die for sure and that when he just saved his head.

* * *

yo, here is next one, i am trying to update as soon as possible, hope you like it... so here olenna tries to get thing her way, also I am finally going to get lannisters out of power... Although they might come back in later chap, Also please dont bicker about baneforts being weak or not as powerful, we are not talking about power here but respect and that much baneforts have. there are many cases where vassals are more powerful than their leige.

so at last, i hope you had fun, leave reviews... reviews keeps me motivated to carry on with story...  
until next time


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: The Trial**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

"Ser Barristan, prepare chamber for Lord Banefort and regale him with everything he may need," Viserys ordered his kingsguard. Ser Barristan nodded and turned to him, and waved his hand towards the door. Quenten stood and walked out of Viserys chamber. Viserys held a victorious smile all over his face, but he had little care about anything but one. He just wanted something to eat and drink, or else he would die for sure and that when he just saved his head.

* * *

 _ **NED**_

Things were getting normal and stable by the day, and hopefully he would be able to go back to Winterfell soon enough. 'but there it will be catelyn not her" his mind screamed, he shook his thoughts away, he usually tried to be busy as much he can, he wanted his mind not to be idle, if his mind was left idle, it would most likely find its way to her, and cycle of torment get awakened.

Benjen has most probably settled with Jon, yesterday he finally get to meet Jon and from then he barely left his side, and most probably being a trouble to others too, but he could not blame him.

Benjen and lya were very close, more than Brandon and himself, Brandon being free spirited, never stayed at one place and he was surely at vale. So lya and ben stayed most of their life together in Winterfell, and he also knew ben took lya's death hardest. Seeing Jon, his eyes were damp. Jon mirrored lya in every possible way, except if not for his quiet nature. Lya was most stubborn and wild person he ever met, even more than his brother Brandon.

And Surely when he was happy about things finally getting soothed down, he got another headache, last night Viserys finally decided to apprise him about the cause of discomfort he sensed in Viserys at council meeting. And again direct reason was Oberyn martell. They have Stannis and Renly Baratheon and for peace between crown and dorne, he stipulated the betrothal, between Jon and Rhaenys. He could not say anything for sure about that, He knew gods made it unambiguously clear, no mother to wed her son, as no father to daughter and no brother to sister. Yet Targaryens did that for generations. He was disgusted by even the imagination of such atrocity. He had seen Rhaenys and Jon, he hated how low people fall for greed and power that they taint the sacred love betwixt siblings.

Viserys told him all of that, it was not a shock that Viserys too did not wanted it, he wanted to end the tradition of incestual marriages that his ancestors started and followed for centuries. After all many believed that to be source of targaryen madness, and now his nephew was heading toward same abominable pit. He would better go to war than consenting with such vile proposition. But thing were much harsher in reality. If another battle would have to break out, he was more than sure that they would win, they had much larger numbers but even if they defeat Oberyn's currently stationed force, it would only agitate Dorne more. And not long after there would be another war, and maybe that time he would not be able to make it in time to save Jon.

He even understood, why Viserys came to him, he did not came to him, for advise or consultancy, but rather sharing the stress on his mind. So he just listened rather than giving his honest opinion which he was sure Viserys knew already. In such a short time, he had come to like Viserys more than he ever would have imagined. Especially from deriving from his father's actions. Viserys was younger to him by two name days.

Before coming to kings landing, he presumed him to be mad, arrogant, greedy, or power craving man, as if whole targaryen history was anything to go by. But he proved him wrong in many aspect, he was a capable men, and surely not a man who craved power and position, though he still had unrivalled arrogance and Rage. But again those things were bearable for sure. That was just like it was with Robert, Viserys had many thing in common with Robert, his anger, stubbornness, arrogance, and pride, and If gods were good, what happened with Robert and his friendship, would not happened with them. They discussed other thing too, his decision about naming Lord Banefort as Lord paramount of Westerlands, and also about his meeting with Olenna Tyrell was one and her indirect warning too. Decision for westerland was good though he thought about hoster Tully, Tullys wished to have Casterly rock for themselves, but Viserys did not showed any sign of doing that.

He knew about hoster Tully well enough, even though he was his father by marriage, he would not deny that he was an overambitious man, who craved power more than anything. If Robert would have lived he would have arranged his other daughters hand to Robert for sure. And discerning the situation, he was sure, hoster Tully will try to get his daughter to be betroth to Oberyn or someone else for sure. But that was not his concern, main concern was the red viper.

But he assured Viserys, he would support his decision, afterall there was not much of choice, westros needed peace, already previous wars had left westros in ruin, and now if dorne and stormland have to raise another rebellion, thing would turn to worse.

Reach was yet another problem, if Olenna Tyrells words were anything to go by. Although Viserys planned a route for it already.

But his biggest worry was what Viserys asked him to do, He did not know if Benjen would agree to it or not, But he have to convince him somehow 'at the very least try'.

Also the next day, trials would be held, for all the traitors. He was waiting for that for far too long. But still, he does not really understand the need for trial, when their crime are open to whole world. But in the end the hegemony of Lannisters would finally end. They had it too good for too long in westros. He just wanted everything to end swiftly, so he could return to his family to his home.

* * *

 _ **Leyton Hightower**_

He was already on his way to kings landing, when he received raven from Lord protecter, Viserys Targaryen. Though he was not shocked but eager. Viserys asked him to come to kings landing before the court trials, of course if he wish to see his heir again. He felt surge of anger in his veins, his son was prisoner of war in kings landing. But he did not had time to waste for cursing and growling, he needed to reach kings landing as soon as possible. Road to kings landing were smooth, so he made it sooner than what he anticipated. He just wanted to meet his son and take him back to Hightower.

Leyton was well prepared for negotiation, there was nothing, he would not do for his son. As he arrived at kings landing, he was surprised to see Viserys to welcome him, he never expected any warm or Honourable welcome from Targaryens after last war, but If Viserys was there to show his gratitude and guest honor, he was sure, that there was something he wanted from him. He walked straight to him and bowed.

"you made this sooner than what I expected." Viserys said in his coy tone and sly smile.

"yes, your grace, after all didn't had any choice, did I" he never had much of a sweet talker, he always talked blunt but his actions sharp as 'vigilance', their house's long lost ancestral valyrian steel sword. He looked at Viserys, he did not looked offended or annoyed not even a bit, but his smile stretched from ear to ear, after all, he was mocking him.

"Well, I would change that soon enough,….. now I think we would need solace if we have to talk grave matters" Viserys words were all nothing if not suggestive, and he too had no wish for formal courtesies, he wished things to be over soon and to go back to his home along his son. Leyton just nodded, Viserys waved him to walk with him and they walked inside the red keep. He had been there few times before but he did not remembered much other than the infamous, iron throne.

Viserys walked him through galleries, stairs, but finally halted in front of big door, Kings guard, which he recognized as Ser oswell whent, opened the Door.

They both walked inside, room was huge and luxurious, and certainly graces royalty of westros well enough. Viserys offered him to take seat at the table, table was readily regaled with wine and food, but he had not come there to enjoy royal luxuries.

"Would you like wine, my Lord" his words were like adding salt to his wounds

"I don't think, I travelled all this way down to kings landing, to drink wine and enjoy royal revelries, your grace," his words were harsh and bitter, but he did not care, Viserys looked at him again with his annoying smile over his face.

"surely" Viserys replied and took his seat on next end.

"I wish to speak blunt, hope you don't take it offence, your grace, but I ask royal pardon for my son" he said it straight, only thing that mattered was his son, but Viserys sat in front and continued his fixed gaze.

"so you except, your sins and crime against crown" Viserys said, straight with his wolfish grin. He waited for few moments, but he knew he had to swallow his pride for the time being.

"yes, your grace. Though we just served our overLords, nothing more." He replied with stern voice, looking straight at Viserys face. But again Viserys expression were rigid.

"correct me if I was wrong,…..you mean to say if it was your choice to make, you would have remained loyal to house targaryen at our side" Viserys had his grave look, no smile or smirk of any king, just straight,

Leyton knew his reply would decide his son's future, so he took his time, continuing his gaze at him.

"yes, House Hightower was first one to acknowledge Targaryens as king of seven kingdom. I would have done what my predecessor did before me." He answered, gazing at him, Viserys eyes were piercing, likely looking for any sign of doubt. Although his words were somewhat biased because of his son's captivity, but still he could not neglect that his predecessor did proclaimed Targaryens as rightful ruler of the seven kingdom

"that's wonderful, my Lord…now you said something about not having a choice on your arrival…. So now I will give you a choice…..and this choice would decide your son's fate…. You can go hand in hand with your son or alone just as you came" His words were slow but firm, it was like he wanted his words to come out as soon as possible, he was looking at him unblinkingly.

"bend the knee, swear fealty to house targaryen and I will name you warden of the south, Lord paramount of Mander" as soon as words word ended Leyton head bent down, his mind went in turmoil, he was caught between rock and a hard place, on one side it was his daughter Alerie and on other was his son, his heir, he thought about those words again and again, but every single time, only one thought came to his mind 'there isn't any choice' and that was the bitter truth, Tyrells were already doomed. Viserys gaze was straight, waiting for answer but Viserys's grin was telling him straight,' you do not have any choice, just do as I say'

Finally, he decided what was needed to be done,

"It would be an honor, your grace" he at last said those words, he decided to broke his oath, But he preferred to be called oath breaker rather than losing his son. 'After all what is honor, when compared to family'.

Viserys was smiling at him, after all that was his win.

"But there more to it, after all your son raised his sword against his king" Viserys voiced with his mien face. But Leyton was confused, 'what more could he possibly want' he thought.

* * *

 _ **Viserys**_

Finally, day for judgement was there, they all were in throne room, Ned, Oberyn, Quenten, Leyton, Benjen, monterys and other Lords, without any exception of kingsguard. Trial would be held and as custom dictates, three judges would render a verdict. He would preside, Jon arryn would serve as second judge and Lord stark would be third. Court was all set up, Lords of crownland, westerland, north, riverrun, vale and reach were too present there to witness the trial. Viserys had called each and every Lord of reach and westerland particularly, after all, many things were to be solidified there. Though most were there because, their relatives were most likely in his dungeons. Also Edmure Tully was on his way to kings landing, alongside remnants of Tyrells and Lannisters from Highgarden.

Soon Guards entered and with them entered Tywin, mace, Jaime, Kevan, Olenna and Randyll. All in chains, walking from door, clinking of chains were only sound throughout the hall, as everyone in there got silent. Each one them, barely walking, obvious to the fact that they did not had anything to eat since they settled in dark cells, fortunately for them last night he ordered guards to give them water. They were covered in filth and definitely not looking as intimidating as they were when they walked through same doors, alongside their men with swords and armour few days back. so Seeing them such was a satisfying site for his him.

As Tywin walked, Tywin's gaze went to Quenten, sitting among other high Lords with pride staring at him unwaveringly which he never did in his past memory most likely. But still, he does not looked shocked, even if he was shocked, he hid it well. Most hopeless and pathetic of them was mace Tyrell, barely walking with his head ready to kiss the ground. Obviously none of them was in salubrious condition but others managed quite well.

Viserys was sitting on the throne, with Ned and Jon arryn at his sides, as judges, though he knew privilege to sit was Throne was only for King or his hand but for the time being he wanted that, after all he was the one who holds power to make norms and allow privileges. Lord baelish and Varys were standing at the corner. Tywin finally turned his gaze to Viserys, anger, hunger, everything was there in his eyes. But Viserys heeded no attention to any of that. 'today is when the peace begins'.

Every single of them stood in a line in front of throne, and four of the kingsguard, and finally grand maester pycelle spoke up, who was standing in front of kingsguards facing the audience.

"all of these men and women stand here accused of treason against the crown,…..trial will begin now…..and verdict will be rendered by three Judges, first one Lord Eddard stark, warden of the north, second protector of the realm, prince Viserys targaryen, and finally Lord Jon arryn, warden of the east. And if they found guilty, may the gods punish the accused" grand maester ended and turned back and bowed to the judges,

"first and foremost, Tywin of house Lannister, Lord of Casterly rock, you stand accused of conspiracy of murder of our late king, Aerys targaryen, second of his name,… Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, son of crowned prince, along with elia Targaryen formerly of house martell, Do you deny it" he asked straight glaring at his face, again anger burst inside his body. Whenever he remember he get to same place of rage and anger.

"yes, I deny it" Tywin spoke with a loud, but Viserys could not understand his anger, he committed all those vile act, and he knew it very well.

"crown may present its first witness" Viserys spoke, sooner guard came along with a man, from his array, he looked a commoner.

"say, what you know" Viserys ordered looking at him, man just bowed and began

"miLords, my name is ranim, The day late king was murdered, same day i spotted Ser gregor clegane on the hook's way, he was wearing a robe, but I managed to see his face" He finished in his Humble tone. But Tywin turned to him.

"how do know, it was him, have you ever met Ser gregor before" Tywin snapped, man got little bit scarred and his eyes went to Lord varys, after all varys got him to the Hall, varys gave him a wink.

"yes, I had seen him before… at the tourney of the Harrenhal, so I recognised him." Man answered again keeping his voice low. Viserys beckoned him to leave.

"Do you still deny it, Lord Tywin" Viserys asked looking at Tywin, Tywin gaze were sharp on him, Olenna's too, while others were looking hopeless as ever.

"I did not guaranteed every single moment of Ser clegane, and also being in the city isn't a crime" Tywin again said out loud, with a scowl.

"that's fair, then I ask crown to present its next witness" Viserys declaimed, as soon as his words out, Lord Quenten Banefort, stood up from his seat, amongst high Lords and walked in front. Tywin's eyes were wide open, he would have guessed what was happening right there.

"Lord Quenten Banefort, tell everyone whatever you know" he said to Quenten, obviously giving him silent nod, and Viserys knew Quenten would not betray him not even a bit, afterall he was an intelligent man. Before speaking he turned to Viserys looking at him and then to Tywin.

"I Quenten of house Banefort, Lord of Banefort, testify against Lord Tywin Lannister. He conspired the murder of late king Aerys targaryen, Prince Aegon Targaryen and Elia Martell." Quenten vocalized, staring at Quenten.

"And how do you know that, did I tell you, or you too was involved in that, which one is it actually" Tywin again snapped,

"You are right as well as wrong, You did tell me, but I wasn't involved in the conspiracy,…my Lords, Lord Tywin spoke about this to me While he was drunk, when he was at Banefort, after he escaped kings landing on the day of king Jon Targaryen's coronation" Quenten finished, audience was silent, Lords of westerland were looking more grave than others. But Tywin's face only radiated anger.

"Well, how convenient of you, get me hanged and save your neck, isn't it Lord Banefort, it is what you traded for y-" Tywin was speaking, when Ned raised his heavy harsh northern voice, that was quite rare,

"Silence,….. You will not speak unless called upon" Ned voice was loud and did the job, Tywin silenced, even other Lords were intimidated by that.

"now for your other crimes, you plotted to have King Jon Targaryen murdered, you sent Ser gregor clegane to kill, Jon Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen, and Rhaenys Targaryen, you commanded your men To kill me in my chambers,….. not only that you raised a rebellion against crown and Marched on Kings landing, killing thousands of innocent men, women and children" Ned's words were grave and stern, His gaze was harsh and so cold than any winter that Tywin did not even meet his gaze. They waited for Tywin's reply but none came.

"Do you not have anything to say in your defense, Lord Tywin of house Lannister" Ned again tried to push Tywin even more over the edge.

"We all know, this is nothing but a charade,,….so I demand a trial by combat, I'll let gods decide my fate." Tywin said, glaring at every single person in the room, especially Viserys.

"Very well, trial by combat will be held but who will be your champion, Lord Tywin" Viserys asked , again with an mien face. Tywin looked all around and then finally spoke his words

"I choose Ser sandor Clegane as my Champion" Tywin announced, but that was not much of a surprise, after all cleganes were Lannister dogs, did Tywin's bidding.

"Ser Sandor clegane will be sent a summon but again if depends on him if he agree to be your champion, Lord Tywin" Viserys said with his passive expression,

"now Lord mace Tyrell and Olenna Tyrell, you supported Lannisters, and were involved in assassination attempt on Royal family and also in rebellion against crown, do you have anything to say about that." He asked gazing at them, mostly Olenna, afterall, they had very sweet talk before the trial, and he believed she would do what was asked of her, Olenna looked at her son and gave him a nod as signal, Mace bent his knee, with his head bowing down,

"I confess in the sight of god and men, I betrayed my King, I plotted alongside Lannisters to murder royal family, I fought against Crown, I am guilty of all the charges pressed against me….and I will accept whatever punishment rendered to me, but I request pardon for my family, my wife, my mother, my children, I am responsible for all these crimes alone, as Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the south. Just spare my family," mace confessed, 'his mother must have taught him well before trial about what he has to say' Viserys thought. In audience Lords of reach held grave expression,

"you confessed your crime in front of everyone, It takes courage to confess,….. verdict will be rendered taking your confession and courage in mind, you may stand….." Viserys voiced in his commanding tone, Mace did his part well enough, But there were others too, he shifted his gaze to Randyll Tarly. Randyll stiffened under his gaze,

"Now, Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill, you fought alongside Tyrells and Lannisters against Crown, how do you respond to your crimes," Viserys continued his gaze on him, every pair of eyes were on Randyll,

Randyll turned his head to meet Olenna's gaze, Olenna winked silently most probably for compliance, Randyll turned back, with wish head bent down

"my Lords, I did what was asked by my liege Lord, and there's nothing to say other than accepting all the thing that I did wrong, A man can only admit when he was wrong, and ask forgiveness." Randyll, finished in humble tone, with grimace. But Viserys still remembered the day of coronation, they shared drinks on the same table, and same night he sent his men to murder his family. It was going to be hard decision for him. He just nodded, and Randyll, went back to his place,

"and now for the last, Ser Jaime Lannister and Kevan Lannister, both of you raised your sword against the crown, is there anything any of you have to say in your defense," Viserys asked, as protocol demands, though Lannisters would pay with their blood, and also rage in Oberyn's eyes, and smile on his face must be prolonged, if there was going to be Peace in westros.

Both Kevan and Jaime walked in front, Kevan turned his head left to meet Jaime giving him a nod,

"I demand, trial by combat," Kevan trumpeted flagrantly, Gazing at Oberyn and then to Viserys, and that was obvious after all, Oberyn single handedly fucked all of their plans, In normal times, Kevan's tone would have offended him but the only thing it did was amuse him even more. He understood, their anger at their hopelessness very well.

"and who would be your champion," Viserys quentioned,

"Ser Harys Swift" Kevan announced, Viserys rolled his eyes, he really found it funny that they believe, they would be able to get away by trial by combat, Viserys had strongest warriors of seven Kingdom alongside him, no one could stand ground against them. But then again he thought 'let then fantasize'.

"and what about you Ser Jaime" this time, Jon arryn entered asking Jaime, after all, there were three judges.

"I also demand Trial by combat, and I will fight anyone you pick by myself" Jaime answered with an arrogant smirk, but there Viserys couldn't stop his smile, even after days of starving, he had guts to challenge like that. Viserys planned for him to take black, if he would have confessed. But by choosing trial by combat, Jaime left him with no other choice, 'He will die,'

"very well, then, we will adjourn for now, toll the bell in an hour." Viserys ordered, and stood from the throne, Ned and Jon arryn followed, and walked towards the small council chamber,

"clear the court" Herald announced, doors were opened, and audience started walking outside the hall, with their low chattering clamour obviously

They walked to small council chamber, though there was not any need for that, next course of action was already planned, but Jon Arryn readily tried to show mercy asking for sending them to wall, rather than execution. According to him, execution will erupt revenge and revenge in turn will erupt chaos. But Viserys thoughts were different on that matter, execution will cause fear and terror and in turn submission to never raise sword against them.

* * *

 _ **Olenna Tyrell**_

As ordered, in an hour bell Rang, clangour of bells was high enough to let who Aegon hill, know of the invitation. Once again, hall started getting full, At last judges too entered and walked up to their stage. She knew, what was going to happen there, that was not a fair trial by any means, everything planned and manipulated by Viserys Targaryen according to his will, and desire. Even she was being played by child of ten and eight. Gazes were fixed on her, but she kept her gaze on Viserys, kind of pleading him last time but time for mending was long over. That was the hour of proclamation

"after discussing, and hearing the voices of the accused ones, with mutual agreement, court had decided its verdict." Viserys declaimed, looking at the each of them in chains and to red viper,

"As law dictates, Lord Tywin Lannister, Ser Kevan Lannister, Ser Jaime Lannister shall be given chance to prove their innocence by the god, Trial by combat will held in three days. If requested champion does not arrive in time for the trial, they would have to fight themselves for their lives." Viserys declaimed with a loud, Hall was dead silent,

But Olenna's concern were not of Lannisters but her family. And finally their judgement time came, Viserys eyes shifted toward them,

"House Tyrell betrayed the crown, raised steel against their liege Lords, and as law commands its death to bear steel against your liege Lord, House Tyrell plotted assassination attempt on royal family and for that alone, house Tyrell should be demolished from the history of westros" as words were out, Olenna gulped her dry mouth, fear stuck her to the bone. Her whole family will be slaughtered.

Lords of crownland, northerners, Riverlanders were acclaiming in agreement, while Lords of reach chose silence. Mace face was dark, his gaze was asking her the question, 'why'

But then Viserys continued, "But Lord mace Tyrell confessed his crime and surrendered, as I said before, it takes great courage to accept and confess your crimes, taking that in mind, house Tyrell will be allowed to detain Highgarden and land they are in direct control of, But only as a vassal,…. not as Warden of the South,… hereby, by royal decree House Tyrell is Stripped of their title, as Lord paramount of reach, and warden of the south. They will swear fealty to new Lord paramount of Reach as their liege" Viserys declared, with authority in his voice, but Olenna's face held same fear stricken expression, she waited for next. Noise erupted in the hall, even more amongst Lord of reach, about the appointment of next Lord paramount. But Olenna did not care about that, it was not the matter of power or prestige it was the matter of survival.

"Members of House Tyrell, except for Lord Mace Tyrell will be spared (Viserys eyes were on Olenna rather than mace)….. Lord mace Tyrell will be executed for treason" Viserys finished, mace turned to his mother gave her a silent wink, she was supposed to die, her son was young, this should not have happened, but deed was signed already. Most of audience was pleased with the decision, obviously as most of them were the one who slaughtered their army. But overall Olenna was relieved that Viserys kept his words.

 **Flashback (Viserys's chamber)**

"lady Olenna, how are you" Viserys asked sitting opposite to her with only table separating them in his chambers, he had asked her presence, she did not knew what he wanted to talk, but maybe he considered her words from before and wanted to strike a bargain.

"starved, but fortunately alive" she answered in her own usual manner. Viserys held his smile

"well that good, I will need you alive for the things that were to come" he said to her, but there was something wrong with his tone, she got wary of him.

"go on" she said straight, not wanting to waste any time.

"well I contemplated your words again and again and again, and I agreed what you said is true, house Tyrell holds dominion over reach, and if I was to appoint a new warden of the south, that won't go very well, when there are so many those who claim to have better right on reach, so here the deal… I will spare you and your family's lives except for your son ofcourse and house Tyrell will detain their holdings but not as warden of south rather as a vassal of House Hightower, house Tyrell will swear fealty to house Hightower in perpetuity, if you agree ofcourse, otherwise I can always go for other course of action" Viserys face held his wolfish grin that irritated her more than enough to crush his skull, but that was a vain imagination. Olenna went through Viserys words one by one, again and again. If she agree she would be sacrificing her son and if she refuse, that would be end for her entire house.

Finally, she decided, "I agree, but my grandchildren must be remain safe" Olenna pressed harshly, it was often said interest of usury is more appeasing than the principal amount. Her grandchildren definitely worth more. They were the future.

"Surely, but there's more for us to discuss" Viserys face again held the wry smile, something big was coming, Olenna new that well enough.

 **Flashback ends**

Judgement was rendered, most powerful house of westros, sank to the low ground. Olenna wanted to cry, but her pride would not allow her to demonstrate weakness. That was one thing she learned long before she married.

Now everyone's eyes were on Randyll,

Viserys began,

"Lord Randyll Tarly, one of the most successful military commander in the westros, He confessed his crime,…..but such great mind should not be vanquished so readily,…Lord Randyll Tarly will go to the wall and take black, night's watch will surely appreciate his presence at the wall, since wildlings attacks had become more and more frequent" as soon as words left, Randyll's eyes went wide open but soon enough his shock disappeared. Maybe he accepted his fate well enough.

"His son will inherit the Title of Lord of horn hill, when come of age, until then, lady Tarly will act as regent…., After three days, there will be Trail by combat and finally all the Traitors will be executed, We are adjourned for the day" Viserys finished. Almost everyone approved of the verdict, but what they did not knew was that, it was all preplanned, just a farce for all those who sat on high chairs, rendering judgement.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ohhhf, this was a big one, but i hope you guyz will like it, next chap will give you next big thing, so wait for it..._

 _in the end, leave review, or PM...plzz, it keeps a writer motivated to continue,_

 _until; next time... follow and favorite..._

 _and those who wish to educate me on capitalization and use of 'u' and 'ur', please keep it to yourself, also please remember it is a fanfic, not everything could be identical to canon...other than that constructive criticism is welcome_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: The Pact**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP**_

* * *

"His son will inherit the Title of Lord of horn hill, when come of age, until then, lady Tarly will act as regent…., After three days, there will be Trail by combat and finally all the Traitors will be executed, We are adjourned for the day" Viserys finished. Almost everyone approved of the verdict, but what they did not knew was that it was all preplanned, just a farce for all those who sat on high chairs, rendering judgment.

* * *

 _ **Ned**_

The trial was over, the audience was asked to leave the hall, shortly after them prisoners too were escorted to the dark cell once again. If things went good, in 3 days, turmoil over the seven kingdoms would be stabilized and peace would be solidified.

After the trial, he took his leave and walked towards Benjen, who was waiting for him at the exit, but Benjen's mood was not at his best.

"that went well," Benjen said trying to hide his discomfort that arose because of their last night conversation.

"Aye,….. let's walk," Ned said, waving his hand towards the door. Benjen took his words, and both walked outside to the open gardens. When he had arrived at the red keep, the whole place was a beautiful sight to be beholden, but after the battle of blackwater bay, same could not be said anymore.

"Have you considered my words?" Ned asked without looking at Benjen or even halting.

"I don't think my consideration is required," Benjen replied in the same manner,

Hearing his words Ned gripped his shoulder to stop him,

Benjen halted and turned to face him, looking at him.

"It's not like that, your consent is must Ben, I won't decide it, on my own," Ned said, with his serious tone, but there, his voice held some familiarity, more generosity, that was surely a special privilege to his family only.

"Why not, you are Lord of Winterfell, you can decide anything on your own" Benjen finally voiced his anger and frustration, his face was an open book to read for the moment.

"I am Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north for others, but for you, I am your brother Ben," Ned said, there was a plead in his voice. For Ned only thing that mattered most was his family and for them, he was willing to do anything. And ben was one the last two that left of his family.

Ben looked at him with a grimace,

"Fine, I will be a part of your plan for the ideal realm of men,…" Benjen said without any pretense revere and walked away from his side toward his chamber most probably. Ned was not happy with these circumstances, he does not want his brother to hate him, ben was all he had left, no, he won't let that happen. When he was lost in his thought, he did not notice someone approaching him, until his word reached ned's ears.

"Lord stark," as soon as words entered his ear, signaling his mind, he recognized the man in one go, none other than, Oberyn Martell,

Ned turned towards him to find Oberyn with his annoying grin on his face.

"Prince Oberyn," ned acknowledged, looking at him.

"trial seemed very fair, don't you agree Lord stark" Oberyn said with a wolfish grin, which obviously does not suit a viper.

"Aye, trials are meant to be fair, "ned replied without much of change in expression,

"yes, but things do not play as it meant to be, ….does it," Oberyn said amusingly, continuing with smile on his face,

"What do you want, no need to play this game of words,…. go straight for the matter, I don't have stomach for all of that" ned said, irritation was eminent in his words.

"No-no- it's not like that, I just wished to have a friendly conversation with you, after all, starks, martells and Targaryens are going to be united soon," Oberyn finally blurted what he wanted to speak for so long and that was enough to enrage Ned to lose his cool.

"Do you even have a little bit of honor or self-esteem,…. She is a child and your niece… for god sake….. and you wish to use her as a pawn, just to grab power…." Ned voiced angrily, he hated even the notion of marriage between brother and sister, that was beyond disgusting for him, But Oberyn just stood in front, taking his words,

"There you went wrong, Lord stark, she is far from being a pawn or anything else, she will be Queen," Oberyn said with his sly smile. But Ned did not care for whatever word game Oberyn was playing, he had his beliefs and he lived by them.

"Do you think, that make it any less disgusting," Ned said straight, anger being evident in his voice.

"Oh no-no- it's not disgusting at all," the smirk on his face was a temptation, Ned just wanted to drive his sword straight through his heart.

"You taint the sacred bond, just to get what….power and dominance…if you were in the north, I would have beheaded you, the second you dared spoke those words," Ned spoke with vehement anger in his voice, Oberyn was getting way over the head and if that goes long, one of them would surely end with a blade in the heart.

So he just gave Oberyn a death glare and walked out of there. He had no wish to talk or even see that man, he did not have any patience or tolerance for Oberyn Martell and surely never will.

Ned walked straight towards his chamber, surely a bath would help him calm down. After all, he could not afford to lose his cool.

* * *

 _ **Oberyn**_

"You taint the sacred bond, just to get what….power and dominance…if you were in the north, I would have beheaded you, the second you dared spoke those words." Ned voiced, surely he held quite an intimidation in his voice, but Oberyn was not one to get intimidated by a wolf growl, But again that was expected, he himself was not a fan of marriage between brother and sister, but it was for the best, Rhaenys would not become one of Viserys's many pawns, she will be the queen. And for the time, he truly believed, the stark would surely drive a sword at him, if his glare was anything to go by. Ned gave him a final glare and just walked away. After Ned left, he turned and walked towards the training yard, after all, fighting was his best pastime.

He walked towards the training yard, maybe he would find some big northerners to spar with, and they were quite tough. But as he was walking towards the training ground, suddenly his eyes matched that of Viserys,

Viserys was about twenty feet away in his front, so he just walked toward him.

"Why are wandering over the yard, Prince Oberyn," Viserys said, obviously in his calm tone, looking at him quizzically,

"Actually, I do not like to stay in one place, its simple, your grace" Oberyn answered in his usual tone,

"It's the first time, you called me that" Viserys pointed, and that was true, he himself never really cared much for the titles, most of the time he wished to be commoner, unless when he needed gold for expensive drinks.

"Well, you are the one, who was sitting on the throne," Oberyn said giving him his usual smirk.

He was looking at his face, but Viserys's expression suddenly went to a serious note.

"I thought about what you said the other day," Viserys voiced, but it was clear how much he was struggling with the words.

"And," Oberyn said, waiting for the good news, most likely.

"For the sake of peace between our houses, I consent for the betrothal between Jon and Rhaenys," Viserys spoke in a slur, his words were music to Oberyn's ears.

He was smiling ear to ear, but interrupted by Viserys.

"But I want Stannis and renly Baratheon in kings landing, before the Trial" Viserys voiced, and the authority and arrogance again rang in his tone, But Oberyn was far from being a fool.

"As soon as the betrothal is made official, Baratheons will be in your care," Oberyn replied with his wolfish grin, he would never trust a Targaryen for sure, not after what Rhaegar did and for the time being, Baratheons were the gold cards that he was not willing to lose without the guarantee to get his part of the deal.

"You does not trust my words," Viserys said, his tone indicated him to be slightly offended, but Oberyn could not care less.

"I don't think words hold much these day, and your brother was one to prove it…" Oberyn replied with his wry smile on his face,

Viserys face held rigid expression but suddenly he slid his hand into his pocket at the back of his long high necked coat, to pull out a rolled up parchment. Oberyn was a little bit confused but not completely clueless.

Viserys handed him the parchment and beckoned him to open it.

"What is it," Oberyn asked with somewhat of a puzzled look, he waited before opening it.

"it is what you asked, it's a replica of document that was to be signed,….according to it the union between Princess Rhaenys and King Jon will secure the peace between Dorne and crown, and many other things too" Viserys vocalized straight,

"What's many other things" Oberyn was confused,

"You can read it, it's still time, If you agree with the terms, the deal could be signed tonight," Viserys said but this time he kept an irritating smile that clearly said 'you do not mess with a dragon'. And with those words, Viserys left. Oberyn stared quite long before finally breaking the three dragon head seal, and opening it.

As he read line by line, his frown got intense and his smile got dimmed somewhere along the lines. And the only thing that came to Oberyn's mind was 'well played, Viserys Targaryen'.

* * *

 _ **Viserys**_

The trial was over, matters of reach and westerland were settled, and also finally, he made his decision for the betrothal of Jon and Rhaenys. Ravens were sent to Lords of westros, great feast and royal ball was planned after the trial by combat and execution and that will be the dawn of new age of peace and harmony.

The whole day, he was busy with the reconstruction of city gates and other damaged builds in the city. He also replaced the Lord Commander of the city watch, the previous commander of city watch was sent to the wall, and until new commander was appointed, Ser Malcolm Banfield would be the interim commander of the city watch. After the fall of mud gate, one thing was sure in Viserys mind, and it was that city watch was not strong enough to hold the city. He would work on that, city watch should be well managed, currently, only five hundred men were in city watch and most of them were green boys, not many survived the battle of blackwater bay. Barely thirty men from city watch managed to survive the fall of mud gate.

Now the city was in construction, recruitment was on pace but still, he does not had anyone in mind for the commander of the city watch, he would have named delen but that's long gone. Then there was Malcolm but he already had plans for Malcolm. He will have to get someone for the job, someone loyal, and someone capable enough to get the city to its prime.

Also, Edmure Tully had arrived before sundown, along with more fillers for his dungeons, Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Dorna swift, Alerie Hightower and Willas Tyrell. Due to the deal with Tyrells and Hightowers, Alerie Hightower and Willas Tyrell were not sent to the dark cells, rather kept in the chambers, much like house arrest. While Dorna swift, Cersei Lannister, and Tyrion Lannisters were moved straight to the dungeons. After the trial by combat and execution, judgment will be rendered to them without any delay.

The decision was tough but finally he agreed to the betrothal, he also listed the terms of the signing of deal clearly, before handing it to Oberyn. He would not let Dorne get away without some sort of payment, and he knew Martells would not refuse the deal, and that was confirmed when Oberyn asked for signing to be held the same day.

After getting a bath and change, he walked out towards the small council chambers. As he entered he saw that others were already there, Oberyn, Ned, Jon arryn, and Grandmaester Pycelle. Seeing Pycelle made him remember his previous conversation with him.

Flashback (Viserys Chamber)

Viserys was waiting for Pycelle, when he entered, arching in front,

"Your grace" Pycelle courtesied. Viserys just waved him to take seat,

"Grand maester, I think I read it somewhere that maesters are sworn to be celibate," Viserys asked with a curious face, yet with a sly smile. Hearing those words, Pycelle expression went dry and face got paled,

"Yes, your grace, every maester swores an oath of celibacy" Pycelle replied, but his words were stammered, fear and hesitation was evident in his voice.

"But still, you enjoy the company of young women a lot" Viserys finally pulled the string, and Pycelle's face deadened.

"What,….. your grace" Pycelle asked, trying to look as innocent he could but all of that was in vain.

"did I say something that you did not understand,…ok then let me clear it out….in spite of your oath, you involve in intimate physical acts with young women's, is it clear now grand maester," Viserys said straight looking at his face.

"No…no… your grace…. No physical intimacy, just study on the human body," Pycelle voiced, justifying his action, by making silly excuses.

"Oh…..but the whores, you research on would disagree,….. I can call few of them if you like" Viserys said amusingly. But Pycelle did not reply this time, obviously, he was well aware of his sins.

"Well, what will happen, if others knew about your experiments and research,…. I don't think this will end well for you," Viserys said, again trying to threaten or more like heating the iron before setting it right.

"Your grace, I loyally served your father and I will serve you well to my last breath," Pycelle said in a slur, and Viserys liked that, it was what he needed, 'fear inspires loyalty'.

"Well, that depends on your action, I hope you understand that… it does not end well for those who work behind my back," Viserys said, but this time his tone was grave.

"I swore to serve the crown, your grace, I would never do anything against you," Pycelle said with his stammering words, dipped in fear. Viserys was not a fool to trust him blindly, but he knew for now Pycelle would come in handy.

"Then, I would make sure you will stay far from the dungeons,…..Grandmaester Pycelle" Viserys said with a smirk on his face, while Pycelle tried to smile and bowed to hide his fear and fright.

Flashback ends

Only selected few were called. He walked toward the table and took his seat. Everyone courtesied formally. He deciphered everyone's expressions well enough, Ned was displeased, Jon was as always neutral even though he also did not favored incestual marriages but he had accepted Targaryen Tradition long ago, Pycelle was just dutiful, and Oberyn was in high spirit as expected.

"we all know why we are here, so now terms of pact should be clarified,…..Grandmaester," Viserys said while beckoning Pycelle to begin,

Pycelle stood with the parchment of the pact in his hand,

"Pact between House Targaryen and House Martell

By mutual agreement between Viserys Of House Targaryen, Lord protector of the realm, regent of King Jon Targaryen and Prince Oberyn of House Martell, brother to Ruling Prince of Dorne, Doran Martell, the betrothal between King Jon of house Targaryen and Stark and Princess Rhaenys Of House Targaryen and Martell is made in the presence of Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden Of the North, Jon of House Arryn, Lord of eyrie, warden of the east and Grand maester Pycelle, representative of Citadel in Royal Court.

Under the pact, five conditions are agreed upon.

First- All the trade would be sanctioned at twenty percent less rate between crown and Dorne

Second- land will be provided to the crown in Saltshore to build a harbor that would be under complete control of royal fleet and crown,

Third- no rebellion would be uprised by Dorne against crown or any kingdom without consultation with the King or Lord Protector.

Fourth- during any war in which crown is involved, Dorne will lend its full aid to the crown immediately.

And last- Holy matrimony between King Jon Targaryen and Princess Rhaenys Targaryen would only be held after King Jon comes of age." Pycelle finished, clearly, not everyone was pleased with all these, but in Viserys mind, the deal was not half bad. With this marriage Dorne would remain in check, Also Port at the Saltshore would surely help in filling royal treasure by ten times then Lannisport filled Lannister pocket until then.

Jon arryn was a man of reason or better say an indolent man. So vale, north, riverrun, and Dorne are in peace way on his side. Also, they were the only one who were capable of waging any war for the time being. Since Reach, westerland, and Stormland were left in no condition to wage any war. Stormland may be in better shape than others but Westerland and reach would not be able to size up to enter any war at least not for a decade. So most probably, this pact will secure the peace in westros for quite a long time.

"If anyone has any objection to any of the terms raise your opinion now" Pycelle voiced but again his words as always stammering, but everyone there were already made aware of the term. But when he heard Ned raising his voice, he got wary of the consequences.

"Prince Oberyn Martell, it's still time, you should reconsider…..betrothal between House Martell and Targaryen could be arranged in future, when your brother or you have daughter or son, there's no need for this unholy exploit of innocence of child," ned vocalized with a loud, but there his voice held more of a plead than anger.

But that did not made even a scratch on Oberyn's head.

"Lord Stark, I believe we are over the talk part, let's just get it done,….. shall we," Oberyn said in his casual tone, and in the end turning to Viserys,

"Yes," Viserys consented and beckoned his hand to Pycelle for the document, Pycelle without any delay handed over the document to Viserys. There were three copies of the document,

Viserys dipped the quill in the ink that was placed on the table and signed the document. As Viserys did his work, he passed it to Oberyn. Others remained silent, inspite of Ned not agreeing to this arrangement. Oberyn signed the Documents and soon after others also signed, and the deal was officially concluded. There were three copies, one copy for each house and one copy for the citadel. Though information would not be leaked without the consent of crown.

After documents were signed, he turned to others in the room.

"Now pact is signed, but this would not be made public for the time being, I will make the public announcement at appropriate time," Viserys said, in his firm voice. Finally, peace was settling in the realm and he did not want people standing against the crown at that point. So it's better to keep it low for the time being.

Others too understood that part and agreed with it. Soon after that, the meeting was called off, and as expected first one to walk out was Ned, while Oberyn kept his wide smile, and walked out with the signed document in his hand, Jon too left after that.

Once others were gone, he turned his attention to Pycelle and made things clear to him about this arrangement, unsurprisingly Pycelle was very eagerly helpful.

After ending and concluding the meeting, he too walked back to his chamber. Now most of the pieces were at the right place, the only thing needed was to begin the Game.

* * *

hello guyz, i wished to add the trial by combat and execution in this chap, but it was getting big one, so next will be trials,

spoiler alert-, jaime vs arthur is coming,  
i hope you liked it,  
leave comment, and follow up the story

till next time


End file.
